Search For a Purpose: Refined (Part One)
by The Randomind
Summary: Adam just wanted a simple, peaceful life. But everything changes for him and Ruby when his family is attacked by a syndicate. Searching for his meaning in life, he begins to uncover a secret based around a multi-incarnate spirit and a dimension colder and crueler than anything possibly imagined. At the same time, he begins to question whether his born powers are a gift, or a curse.
1. A Fateful Day

**Hey, everyone. For those of you who haven't read this story, this is half of a revised version of a story that I took down because I wasn't satisfied with its quality. This is the first of a series of stories. So enjoy and leave a review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Fateful Day**_

_Lostlorn Forest Ruby's POV_

I woke up with a light yawn. Today just seemed like a good day. The sun was shining brightly, though we slept where we knew there'd be shade. A gentle wind blew, making the temperature nice and cool. I decided to go and wash my face in the small pond to fully wake myself up. I couldn't get over the perfect weather. It had been such a long time since it was like this. When I finally got to the pond I looked down at my reflection. The water was about three inches deep, yet looked like a mirror that went down forever.

I didn't look too out of the ordinary for a gardevoir, except for my slightly increased height. I had the same look the others had. There wasn't much but the inch-difference in height to tell me apart from the others. But then again, I was only twelve years old. I gave my face a cold wash, plucked an oran berry from a tree, and munched on it while walking back to Adam, who was still sleeping. He had dark brown hair and eyes. And he was just as old and tall as me.

Normally he'd sleep without moving or making a noise. But recently he struggled and muttered. It always concerned me that my close friend was like this, but I considered going into other people's minds rude, unless it was for telepathy. But Adam could understand me vocally, negating the need for telepathy unless it was for secrecy.

"Are you okay, Adam?" I asked, wondering if he could hear me. After no response, I decided to bend down and nudge him a little to see how he'd react. He jumped awake, accidentally head-butting me as he rose. We both collapsed from the hit.

"...Ruby? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Adam rushed up to me and helped me up.

"It's okay, Adam. It was my fault. I noticed you were struggling in your sleep. What kind of a dream were you having?"

"I've been having the same nightmare as before. But each time I keep forgetting the important stuff in it."

"What do you remember, Adam? Please tell me." I saw Adam lean against a tree.

"I only remember holding a torch. You were there, too. We were trying to reach something, but I didn't know what. After a few minutes, the flame on the torch turned blue. Then we talked a little. Again, I can't remember what. Then the flame just turned black, yet still gave off light. A little later something appeared right in front of us. I turned to you when I woke up. Those eyes...they just keep appearing in my head."

"Do you think it means something?"

"Probably, but what does it mean? There's more to that dream if it keeps happening over and over." I sat on the ground and began to think about our six years in hiding.

"...Hey, Adam? Do you get the feeling we've been hiding long enough? I mean, I'm pretty sure the Purifiers have already taken us for dead."

"I know, but something keeps telling me to stay. Those guys can track my cross traits from a mile away." Adam was a cross between a human and a zoroark, giving him the form of a human with all the abilities of a zoroark. The Purifiers were a group of people that attacked us and his family six years ago. We both remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Nimbasa City Six Years Ago Ruby's POV_

It was a summer night when it all happened. At the time I was a small six-year-old ralts visiting Adam and his family occasionally. Although I lived in the wild, they welcomed me as a close friend, almost like family. John and Clara were great people. John the zoroark was a very well-respected historian and could speak perfect English. He believed there was something hidden in the Lostlorn Forest that could be a discovery beyond anything ever known. He even had something from that forest he wouldn't let anybody touch. We all laughed a little over his obsession, even if we knew there really was something there.

Clara was a nice woman. She came from a group of nomads that were born with a special power. That power was the ability to manipulate the essence of her soul as power, which was a talent few ever witnessed, and even fewer had. She took a job as a lawyer, and kept a perfect streak ever since. I remember playing with Adam while his parents were talking over the phone. Clara was at a court house whereas John was taking care of the both of us at home. The family was considering fleeing to Kalos when they heard of a syndicate that had grunts showing "aggressive behavior" towards pokemon-human couples. About three hours later I began to wonder more and more about the syndicate and what they've done.

"Do you feel that we're safe, being here in Unova?" I asked Adam.

"You know...I really don't know. I hope that we are, but I think we're in danger. I don't see how moving to Kalos is going to solve anything. Chances are there are anti...whatever...there, too." After hearing knocking on the door Adam and I slowly backed away.

"We're the Purifiers! Open up!" Adam and I began to panic, trying really hard not to make a sound.

"Get off the property! My wife is a lawyer, you know!" John said back.

"A lawsuit is the least of your worries, John. Clara couldn't put up much of a fight." The man on the other side of the door chuckled.

"You have ten seconds to run, you son of a bitch!" John yelled.

"Oh, Clara's not dead...yet. You should worry about your son and yourself! Soldiers! Now!" The loud banging on the door was more than enough to show how much we were in trouble. John barricaded the windows and doors as fast as he could with Adam and I helping.

"Listen, you two," John got us close to him as he ducked down to eye level, "You two can't stay here. Get out through the roof. I know the both of you can make it into the Lostlorn forest. You two know how to make it through the forest better than anyone."

"But, Dad, what about you?" Adam was starting to tear up.

"Don't worry about me. I'll meet up with you two later, I promise!" John hugged Adam for two quick seconds. "Now go! Hurry!" We could see the hinges on the door beginning to break. As Adam and I ran to the upper floor, Adam tripped on that case John always kept safe. I didn't see what was inside, but it scratched Adam's knee. He pushed it away.

"We need to keep moving!" Adam jumped as high he could, pulling the ladder to the attic down. We heard the front door completely break down, and we rushed our effort to climb out the attic window and run into the forest. Unfortunately I could tell that one of them had spotted us.

"Hey, the kid's getting away!" A Purifier shouted.

"Take care of John! I'll get the kid!" I looked to see a Purifier, whose pitch black uniform stood out from the more grayish shade of the others', rush towards us. It shocked me to see how fast he was running. To make it worse, a mightyena and houndoom followed him!

**No, no, no no no!** I could hear Adam begin to panic in his mind. I was no different. If we didn't find a good hiding spot, we'd get caught.

_Where are we gonna hide?!_ I was more afraid than ever, even though I knew they weren't after me.

**Um...this tree! It looks easy enough to climb.** Adam helped lift me up to the branches so I could climb. He followed just behind me, cracking parts of each branch so they looked too fragile to climb on. **Now I just need a distraction...Ruby, on my call, throw those rocks on the ground with Telekinesis, okay?**

_Got it._ I knew Adam was going to create an illusion. Once we saw the three coming we prepared everything.

"Are you sure he went this way, Mightyena?" The Purifier asked, "I don't see him anywhere." He put something in his ear. It was probably a translator or something.

"Yes, sir. The scent stops here."

"He must be using an illusion to hide himself." The houndoom said.

"He can't be far. I saw him a minute ago." The Purifier walked around for a few seconds before looking up and seeing us. "You thought you could hide from us for long?" I looked at Adam, who lacked expression on his face. Suddenly he buzzed out like a hologram. "What the?!"

**Ruby,** he said in his mind, knowing I'd pick it up, **now. **I threw a few stones into a bush with Telekinesis without them noticing. The second they heard the rustling they ran towards it, away from us.

_Well, that takes care of them. _I quietly sighed with relief.

**...I want to check on my parents, **he said in his head with worry.

_Okay, but let's be careful. I don't want you to get caught. _We moved through the trees, using my Telekinesis move to make us lighter-footed than usual. We saw something going on at Route 16, fairly close to us.

John and Clara were bound to a pole by something, we weren't close enough to tell what it was. It glowed a green light. Some of the Purifiers were flooding the ground with...water?

_Why would they put water all over the ground?_

**I don't think that's water...** We both saw the one guy who chased us approach them in the area that wasn't soaked with...whatever it was. He said something to them, but I didn't dare use telepathy or they'd know we were still near. He struck something on his armor, causing it to light a small flame.

_A match? Then what they poured was...Oh, no!_

Adam didn't even speak, mentally or physically. Instead he turned away, as did I. We couldn't watch what was about to unfold. It didn't take a genius to know what happened back there, as what we heard said it all. Screams of pain and suffering rang in our ears like there had never been such thing as sound before. The both of us were in tears. When the screams finally subsided we were still crying. After many long minutes I could see Adam's face change from sadness to anger. I hadn't seen more fury in his eyes.

**Someday they will pay for what they did. **Something dimly glowing red, almost gaseous, began to shine from Adam's clenching fist. He didn't seem to notice it for the few seconds it lasted. Once it faded, so did all expression on his face. Nothing but cold emptiness was left.

_What are we gonna do?_ I began to worry a lot, not just for the loss of John and Clara, but for Adam.

**...The safest place for now is this forest. We should hide here until they think we're dead. **His thoughts sounded unusually calm considering his parents just burned to death.

_...Okay..._ We took shelter in the forest using what was available. We didn't dare to go into the center of the forest. We knew all too well the high number of disappearances in there. We couldn't get any good sleep that day. We even had nightmares in spades. It was so hard to get any comfort. That day had scarred us, and we'd never forget it.

* * *

_Back to the Present Ruby's POV_

"I think it's time we left the forest. I think after six years, we should go out for a while." I said, hoping Adam would agree.

"We do go out from time-to-time."

"I mean move out of the forest, live somewhere else."

"...You're right. We've been here for so long...maybe we could use some time out of the forest." I could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong, Adam?"

"...My mother said that someday I would find out how to make the ability of her ancestors come to me. I don't understand how to make that happen, though."

"Don't worry, Adam. I'm sure it will be soon."

"...Where do you think we should go first, Ruby? There's so many places to choose from."

"How about the library in Nimbasa? I remember lots of interesting stuff being in there."

"Sure, but first, we need to do something."

"What is it?" I realized what he was thinking when he took out a pokeball.

"This pokeball is an old model. It has a glitch in it where if you break the ball correctly, it makes the pokemon attached to it immune to all pokeballs, even when this one is broken."

"Oh. Well, let's try it." Adam put me into the pokeball and let me out right away. He then twisted the ball while crushing it. Suddenly it collapsed with a few sparks.

"Hey! What the hell happened to my pokedex?!" A man shouted in the distance.

"Did my computer just break?!" A woman yelled.

"Why aren't my TMs working?!" A kid was furious.

"Oh, right...it also makes a little EMP." Adam sighed as he dropped the remains of the old pokeball. "...You wanted to go to the library, right?"

"Yeah..." We sneaked through the trees and into Nimbasa without getting noticed by anyone.

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"What's his future," I asked my friend, "have you foreseen it?"

"It is still uncertain, my Lady. There are two paths for him to take. We will only know which one once fate tests him."

"You mean it will be reassembled?"

"Yes...at a great cost, though."

"I see...why are there two paths for him to take? No foresight has left you uncertain before."

"That depends on the price, my Lady, and whether or not it is paid before or after the reassembly."

"...We must watch him closely. Tell the four of them to watch over him, but do not interfere in his affairs."

"Yes, my Lady." The friend left.

_What is it, _I thought, _that sets him apart from everybody else...there is no way he could be...could he?_

* * *

**Since this story is just a newer version of an old story, it only felt right to make a list of the differences between versions. There is a list on nearly every chapter, feeding the differences bit-by-bit when they become relevant. Please leave a review, and see you later!**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-In the older version, the present was two months after the flashback, not six years.

-Originally, the flashback was told by Adam. In fact, Ruby never actually witnessed the event herself.

-In the old version, Adam was close friends with N from childhood. Now, they haven't even met...yet.

-Adam was found and spoke with the houndoom and mightyena in the old version, tricking their noses with a berry with his sweat on it and claiming himself an illusion. If you look now, he tricked them without saying a word, but actually uses his illusions to make himself look fake.

-A human didn't accompany the two dog-like pokemon before.

-The age of twelve in the present was skipped in the old version.

-The old version skipped about four years twice, not including the skip essential to the story. In this version, it skipped six years once. Also, this version is slower-paced.

-Before this version, Adam was unaware of his capability of soul power until a soon-to-be-reintroduced OC taught him. Now, he is fully aware of this ability, but doesn't know how to use it yet.

-Ruby never evolved into a gardevoir until she was fourteen, according to the original story.

-Adam was unfazed by the disappearance stories about Lostlorn Forest's center previously. If you look now, he stands by those stories, and avoids the center...somewhat.

-The red glow on Adam's arm never showed up before, but it's there now for a reason.

-That "unknown place" part at the end never happened before.

-The EMP incident was mentioned in the original version, but was never actually shown.

-When Adam and Ruby were in their first scenes, they were picking berries at age six, not waking up at age twelve.


	2. Library

**In this story, I made Adam the same age as N, so if you want a reference for when this story takes place (when 20-year-old N rises to power with Team Plasma), there you go.**

**Just so the vocabulary problem is out of the way, here are three terms that are used to describe people like Adam:**

**Cross: Half-human half-pokemon being. Crosses have the form of a human but retain the powers of their pokemon genetics.**

**Pokemorphs: Half-human half-pokemon beings. As the name implies, these beings can switch between the form of a pokemon and that of a human. The only thing is that the pokemon powers can only be used if the being morphs to their pokemon form.**

**Halflings: Generalizing term for both of the above.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Library**_

_Nimbasa Library Adam's POV_

"This place is huge," Ruby said as we entered the library. It was hard to tell how big the entire place was. Countless books on end in about a hundred tall and wide shelves. I had no idea this place owned so many books.

"It's kind of sad. I heard they're going to tear down this place and turn it into a gym. That one model...what was the name..." I had it on the tip if my tongue, but just couldn't get it.

"Elesa," Ruby finally said.

"Yeah, that was it...She just got a job as a leader. I bet she'll use that zebstrika of hers. It is her favorite." A few guys, some older than us, must have overheard us, because they looked over to us.

"Can you guess why it's her favorite?" One of the guys asked. The others laughed and left. I didn't really get what they meant by that, but Ruby had a shocked look.

"Um, Ruby? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" It took three seconds for her wide-eyed look to cease.

"...Yeah, I'm okay...their joke just caught me off guard." We started to start searching for something worth reading. Surprisingly, there wasn't much, but that was probably due to being in the kids' section.

_...I can't read,_ was the first realization I that clicked into my head._ Ruby, can you?_

**Yeah, need some help?** She walked over and read a few titles that I pointed out.

"Anatomy of a Tepig For Kids, nope. Breaking The Restrictions of TMs, probably fake. The Secret of Elesa and Zebstrika...this library is horribly organized..." _Could this be what those guys were talking about? I thought. _I decided to take the book about Elesa down and looked at the front cover. The cover seems good enough. The cover was just gray with yellow text making the title. For some reason, the cover's color was in multiple shades. I was dumb enough to actually open the book. As soon as I realized what was in those little pages I immediately put the book back. _Why do they have that in the **kids' **section?! _At the time we thought someone misplaced the book. It took me five minutes to realize that those guys from earlier knew I was going to find it. _Those little..._I just tried to set that aside and look for another book. I left the kids' section and went into other areas.

I eventually found a book that, for some odd reason, I could actually read the title. When I looked through the pages, I could read the text clearly, too. Why all other books were gibberish to me I didn't get, but I finally found something. It was about the group of nomads my mother came from. It wasn't a hard choice to open the book and read it. Most of the things I already knew, such as how they disbanded years ago, and how they have their ability to manipulate the essence of their soul. But then I found something interesting.

_"It is said that we create our own demons. The nature of soul power is a literal example of this. Within all of us is a demonic side of us waiting to be freed. It has a power of its own, which is fully unleashed should it succeed in taking over its host._

_"The demonic side has the power to attack once. This is considered the ultimate mental test for the user of soul power. If the person can defend his mind against this one attack, they will be free of this threat forever. _

_"The ones who fail are taken over, their soul becoming the demonic entity's to manipulate. Using their power in conjunction with the host's will result in something to avoid. They can devour the souls of others to add to their power. A mass killing could create a near-unstoppable being. _

_"The way to identify one of these beings is their black eyes with pupils that glow blood red. Avoid them if you cannot match their power, as they are just as smart as normal people, but will not hesitate to kill."_

I put away the book after reading that entry. It would freak anyone else out to think the greatest strength my mother's family had was also their greatest weakness, but I still felt calm, even though I just read about the stuff of nightmares. I actually became concerned about her. She was safe for now, since I didn't know how to use soul power. But when I would learn it, I could risk putting people in jeopardy. I was thinking many thoughts before the sound of Ruby's voice in my head got my attention.

**Found anything yet? **Ruby, who was on the other side of the building, asked me through telepathy.

_Found one thing, _I replied in my head. I took the book back, wanting to learn more, and searched for another.

**Why were you looking in the kids' section? Why would anything in there be interesting? **She had a point.

_Well, because of a book I found, I now get the joke those guys told us._

**Oh, that. I'm surprised you didn't get it the first time.**

_Huh...this one book has some history to it._

**I thought you couldn't...What?** We both met up at a table and began to read the book I found.

_So according to this book... _even though we were right next to each other, I still wanted to keep the stuff between the two of us._ ..."Pokemon and people long ago were considered one in the same, and pairings between the two were widely accepted." I wonder who the first person was to draw the line._

_...Anyway, "results of such pairings resulted in crosses and pokemorphs. Crosses, the rarer of the two, carried the form of the human, but inherited the capabilities of the pokemon. The more common pokemorphs had the ability to change from pokemon to human form, with all traits being separate to each form. Given that people and pokemon were once no different from each other, some believe that the legendary pokemon, who created this world, were also pokemorphs. However, this idea has been rejected by many."_

**Adam...Do you think we're alone in the universe?**

_I'd bet there are multiple universes out there. Even if there was just one, I doubt we're the only ones in it...Take a look at this._

**Oh...It speaks of an old myth. But it doesn't say where this takes place...**

_You can read this, too?_

**Sorry, I had to go into your head to understsnd this..."An ancient spirit once ruled somewhere a long time ago. Some say it was millennia ago, others believe it was only a few years ago. This spirit, known as Umbra Vis, was highly respected by his acquaintances and four friends.**

**"However, when everything he held dear to him was attacked, all but one friend, a lover, turned away from him. In his grief for his loss and anger for the ones that refused help, he grew bitter. Throughout all his incarnations, he swore revenge against the attacker and the deserters. All his lives he planned to assemble a lost item to regain his once god-like powers. An endless cycle of hatred and an unforgiving circle of grief remained for this spirit." That's a sad story. Being trapped like that, never being able to let go, it just feels sad.**

_It does seem sad...I couldn't imagine losing everything I cared for._ I sighed. Just the thought of that being gone forever was just depressing.

**Didn't you lose all that six years ago?**

_What about you? I care for you. _She didn't answer. Something was on her mind. _Did I say something I shouldn't have?_

**No, no, you're fine...remember when we first met?**

_Yeah. Those were good times when we had it so easy. No worries, no troubles...no wisdom of what the outside world really was like. How could I have not noticed what was going to happen? _I started thinking about that day when I was five. Ruby saved me from a horrible death when we met.

**How could you have known? It was only natural for you to run.**

_The shock got the best of me. I almost died in a very painful way. I shouldn't even be alive. Why did you come to me? You were going to find your parents, but you came to me instead. Why?_

**I couldn't just let somebody drown! I could tell you were attacked before you fell into the river. I couldn't allow somebody to die like that.**

_But weren't you looking for your parents?_

**...I lied, Adam. I knew very well where my parents were.**

_Did something happen to them?_ Ruby had always told me that she was separated from her parents in an accident.

**...I'll talk about it later. This is getting uncomfortable.**

_Sorry, Ruby._

**What else is in that book you're holding?**

_Here. _I opened up the pages about the demonic part of soul power and gave the book to Ruby. She grew wide-eyed as she read the pages. It was like she was reading those creepy spaghetti things or whatever they were called, except it was actually scaring her. She closed the book and tried to loosen herself after tensing up from reading that.

**To think things like those are out there...It just creeps me out. **Just when she said that I felt something in my head. It wasn't familiar. **What's wrong, Adam?**

_I think we're being spied on. We should get out of here._

**...I don't feel anything.**

_Just to be safe, we should go. _We gathered the books, put them on different shelves, and left the building in a hurry. We traveled through the streets looking for somewhere else to go. There wasn't much. Part of the town was blocked off for construction of a ferris wheel, and the Pokemon Musical was always crammed. The sport centers were boring, even Ruby didn't enjoy it. As we left the stadium, I noticed a man wearing a dark green green uniform talking to another person with a lighter shade of the same uniform.

_Purifiers, _I thought. I noticed one of them look at me with interest. He got the darker-uniformed man to look, too. _Ruby, they're on to us._

**Who? I don't see any-oh! **We picked up our walking pace. We stopped at Route 6, hoping we lost them. Ruby decided to read their minds to see what they were thinking.

**_"See? This is why being a mall Santa is not for you. You look at a kid, they freak. I bet if people saw you near an elementary school, they'd report you in a heartbeat."_**

**_"Shut up, Ryan. At least my girlfriend isn't a total who-"_**

**_"Helena isn't my girlfriend."_**

**_"It still doesn't change the fact that she's a huge cock-tease."_**

**_"What does that mean?"_**

**_"Don't deny it, you know she's messed with Matthew, Eric, David, Patrick, and probably everyone under her lead. Almost every guy either hates her for her traps, or is too busy already getting seduced. Don't tell me that's not whorish."_**

**I think we should hurry up and leave before they find us. **Ruby seemed really worried.

_I think we should stick around and see where this goes, _I wanted to make sure that they didn't recognize me.

**Come on, **she whined mentally.

_Okay, okay. _We walked back into the Lostlorn Forest. It was peaceful as always. We went to the small pond. We still couldn't get over the fact that it looked bottomless, yet was really just a few inches deep. We both put our hands in the water just to see how cold it was.

**"You think you're safe?" **A voice boomed right next to me. The voice was heavily warped, but somehow familiar to me. I jumped and looked to my right where the voice came from. Then I looked to my left, where Ruby was looking at me like I was being weird.

"Are you okay, Adam?"

"Did you hear someone?"

"No..."

"I heard something right next to me."

"Are you sure it wasn't telepathic?"

"Certain. It was a foot away from my right ear."

"Nothing was there, Adam."

"But..." I just gave up. I looked at the water again. It was still blue and was still reflective. I sighed.

"Something's been bothering you, Adam. I can tell. It's been so long. What is it you're feeling sad about?"

"...That's the problem. I don't even know if I can feel at all."

"That's crazy, Adam. I'm sure that you can-"

"This is serious, Ruby. It looks like I feel, it looks like I can, but I can't. That panic from the library, deep down, that wasn't real. Every tear for a long time, it wasn't real. The laughs and smiles, they aren't real. Something is really wrong with me, Ruby. I want to actually feel something, but where am I going to go? What am I going to-" Ruby suddenly hugged me and squeezed hard enough to shut me up.

"Adam, please calm down. I'm sure we can get some help. Don't forget you can rely on me." She let go, letting me breathe.

"I'm just so empty. I don't know why, but I am. Do you know what that's like, Ruby..?" I could tell Ruby was about to say something, but then another thing got her attention. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Someone is watching us."

"Again?" I looked where Ruby pointed to see a lopunny, apparently talking on a cross-transceiver. The lopunny looked up at us and then slowly backed away. Instead of pursuing it I asked Ruby, "Can you use your telepathy to see if anyone else is here?" Ruby closed her eyes, but then opened them again in about a second.

"It's a group. They're everywhere. We can't run." Ruby said.

"I doubt they want trouble. Should we talk to them?" I could see other pokemon walking towards us, a gallade, a lucario, and that lopunny. They all looked like they wanted to pummel us. "Never mind," I muttered. "What do you want from us?" I asked them. They didn't respond. Instead, the lucario began charging an Aura Sphere.

"Ruby, get back." Suddenly I took an Aura Sphere to the back, knocking me down. It didn't hurt me as much as it took the wind out of me. I got back up to see the lucario running towards me with a Metal Claw. He missed me by a hair. "What is your problem?" The gallade rushed at me, unleashing a Close Combat attack to me. I was hit only about twice, but it still hurt badly. "Do I really need to-" The lucario prepared a Dragon Pulse. I had enough and launched a Night Daze at the lucario, knocking him over. The gallade went in for another shot, but I caught him with a Foul Play and charged a Hyper Beam at point-blank. Had someone in the distance not said anything...well, it would have taken more than a trip to a pokemon center to fix him up.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. The gallade broke free from my grip. Reluctantly, the two pokemon retreated from me, but only a few feet. The lopunny backed away as well, despite not even fighting. A bunch of guys walked up to us. I recognized some of them as the ones from the library.

"Your joke from the library wasn't funny." I said.

"It was a test," one of the guys said, "and so was that small fight."

"A test for what?" Ruby asked.

"Your sense of humor, and your identity. We know who you are," another said, "...Adam."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-The events of this entire chapter didn't exist in the old version. (For future reference, if a chapter doesn't have a difference list, it means the chapter neither existed in the old version nor made any long-lasting effects that would veer from the old version.)

-Adam and Ruby never read anything about the demonic part of souls, nor about Umbra Vis in the old versions. In fact, they didn't know any of that altogether until they were told by someone else.

-Anybody can learn soul power, but carriers of the nomadic family genes have less risk of the demonic takeover. (This isn't a difference, I just wanted to point it out.)

-Nobody ever found Adam or Ruby while in hiding except for the Purifiers before, and even then the revealing encounter was made by accident.

-Ruby's origin was never specified in the old version, but it will be in a future chapter.

-Adam did have problems with himself in both versions, but it is and will be more emphasized in later chapters than with the old version.

-The reference to Adam drowning almost to death was planned to be, but never was, posted in the older version. (I wanted to make a flashback, but couldn't do it without making it too grim. I may post the flashback in a later chapter when more appropriate.)

-Helena was never mentioned in the older version, but she did exist as an extra. She has a bigger role that will be explained later.


	3. You're Not Alone

**_Chapter Three: You're Not Alone_**

Lostlorn Forest Ruby's POV

"How did you find me?" Adam was still on his guard.

"Lucien here is a great snoop." One of the boys pointed to the lucario. "Using his pseudo-psychic abilities with the aura, it didn't take much to find you."

"Why did you want to find us?" I stepped back.

"Because we know if the Purifiers found you first, you'd be dead," the second teen spoke up.

"Who are you people anyway?" Adam questioned.

"We're people who banded together when disaster left us alone in the world. Fire, murder, discrimination, catastrophe, it left our families gone. We have stayed with each other since."

"So why find me? Are you thinking of making us part of your group?" It was hard to tell how Adam was reacting. His tone didn't give much of a clue. He didn't seem mad, worried, or anything.

"That was the plan," the lopunny spoke up.

"Not a good plan. You could have at least made it seem like you weren't trying to pummel us." Adam started to walk away. "I'm not sorry for almost blasting you with that Hyper Beam." The two of us were going to leave, but the first guy talked again.

"You won't figure out what your father was looking for by yourself."

"Shut up," Adam snapped.

"It's been haunting you, has it?" the boy added.

"I said to shut up." Adam's tone was still calm, but I could tell there was a small bit of agitation.

"Are you really considering just moving aimlessly all your life?"

"And you have a lead? How do you even know my dad was after something?"

"He wasn't the only one who believed something was out there. My older cousin and I also wanted to find it."

"Where do you all live anyway? Surely you have some sort of shelter."

"We live actually on the edge of this forest. It borders this huge lake smack in the middle of the region. Some say there's this place in the center radiating with energy."

"Really," I asked, "that close?"

"There's no paved path to it, so the public wouldn't think to go near our home...you two seem nervous, the gardevoir especially."

"Can you blame her?" Adam backed me up. "Being surrounded by many people cornered at us?"

"Those fakes you sensed were made by yours truly," the lucario laughed.

"What? It's just you six?!" I was shocked.

"Why are you surprised? We're no army. Did you really think we were a mass group?" A kid looked at the lucario. "You're getting better and better, Lucien."

"Really?" Suddenly the lucario surrounded himself in a white orb that disappeared a second later, revealing a boy just as old as us two. "I thought I was still rusty."

"You're a pokemorph?" Adam asked.

"So are we," said the gallade. He and the lopunny transformed in the same way, the gallade into a boy older than the others, the lopunny into a girl seemingly my age.

"If you come with us, we'll tell you more about ourselves."

_What do you think, Adam?_ I asked by telepathy.

**...I think we should go with them, but on our guard.**

_I agree._

"We'll go," Adam spoke.

"This way." The six led us through the trees we were already familiar with. But I noticed Adam notice where we were.

"Isn't this a little close to the center of the forest?"

"Don't worry," the half-lucario said, "we won't actually go into it. But I am curious about that place. Nobody has tried going in there for years."

"What do you think is at the center," the lopunny pokemorph asked, "a ghost? A killer?"

"A ghost-type pokemon?" one of the kids asked.

"No way." The second kid tripped on a stone, but got up in a jiffy. "If it was a pokemon, they would've dealt with it a long time ago. It has to be something different. Purifiers have come and gone in there."

"Really?" Adam looked to him.

"Yeah, but it never ended well. There was always one person that either went crazy or died."

"That's comforting," Adam said sarcastically. For some reason I began to feel a little dizzy. "Are you okay, Ruby?" Adam moved closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly I heard this voice in the back of my head. I had never heard anything like it before.

_**"Leave if you wish to live," **_the voice said. I shook just at the sound.

"Adam, I...I-"

"I heard it, too. We should hurry." Adam and I began to walk faster.

"What's with you two?" The half-gallade asked. "Afraid of a few trees?"

"What about an ominous but somehow familiar voice in our heads? Does that make it acceptable?" Adam was still not showing any signs of genuine feeling. Was something really wrong with him?

"We're here," the half-lopunny stated. They pointed to a normal-sized building, like an apartment in Nimbasa. I imagined the inside was like one, too.

"The building's in good shape. Is it really just you six that live here?" Adam questioned.

"We found a giant battery to power the place," Lucien said, "it was about to die out today, but then the weirdest thing happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The battery just recharged itself completely. We heard that other peoples' devices were broken, so I figured it was some sort of EMP."

"Even though that's not how EMPs work at all." One of the humans said.

"...Do you two know anything about it?"

"No," Adam lied.

"Well, whether we know how or not, we now have ten years of more power now." We began to walk into the place. Just as I thought, the interior was just like the norm.

"Ten years? That must be a big battery," I smiled.

"...We never properly introduced ourselves, did we?" The third kid asked.

"No," I said. I actually didn't even take the time to remember what they looked like, which was really stupid of me.

"Don't worry. We'll introduce ourselves." The six people lined up to us and introduced away.

"My name is Josh, from Black City." Josh, the first kid was much taller than us, being six-foot-five. But he was seventeen, so obviously he would be taller. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt with white symbols dyed on it. His jeans were the same color.

"I'm Alex, from Kalos," the second kid spoke. This one was just as old and tall as Josh, but had blond hair and light brown eyes. He wore the normal clothing of a pokemon trainer, but without the cap.

"You can call me Nathan. I'm from Nimbasa, like you Adam." The third one was as old as the others but was two inches shorter than the other two, had black hair, and emerald green eyes to go with it. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"I go by Lucien. I'm from Sinnoh." Lucien was the lucario pokemorph. In his human form, he was no taller or older than Adam, had sapphire blue eyes, and dark brown hair, but not as dark as Adam's. He wore a light green shirt and dark green pants.

"My name is Frank. I was born in Stration City." Frank was the half-gallade. His human form was as tall and old as Josh, had black hair and light blue eyes. He wore gray all over, just as dull as Adam's dark clothes.

**Hey, **Adam said in his head. I guess I accidentally told him that mentally, **I like black, it's my favorite color.**

_Sorry, _I replied, _I couldn't help it._

"And I'm Hannah, from Lavender Town, Kanto." The half-lopunny was just as old as Adam and I, but was half an inch shorter than us. She was a blonde with dark brown eyes. She wore a lavender shirt and skirt. "Nice to meet you."

"Are all of you pokemorphs, maybe crosses?" Adam asked.

"No, just Hannah, Lucien, and Frank," Josh explained.

"My family was from the same nomadic group yours was in, Adam," Nathan said, "that is, before the group dissolved a long time ago."

"Can you use soul power?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, you?"

"I'm still trying to find my essence."

"Don't worry, I can help you once the two of you get settled."

"So what happened to you?" Adam had a small curious look in his eye. It was small, but still there.

"You know about the demonic side of everyone, right? My family was attacked by those taken over, me being the only survivor."

"I see...What about you, Josh?"

"My family visited a house that was supposed to be haunted. We should have listened. My little sister and I escaped with our lives, but she fell to a fatal disease."

"My family was divorced, my father estranged, and just a few years ago, my mother died." Alex sighed. "Even now it's hard to get over it."

"Don't worry," I said, "just stay strong."

"I was a loner from the start, not having any family to go to, never knowing my parents." Lucien looked out the window. "It raises a lot of questions for me."

"My mother was thrown out of her village for loving a human," Frank spoke up, "My mother was killed when I was ten, and a year later my father killed himself due to the grief."

"I'm so sorry," Adam saw the picture of him and his parents on the table. They looked so happy.

"You guys all know the unexplained high suicide count in Lavender Town, right?" Everyone nodded to Hannah. "I was the only family member who didn't succumb to what many thought was a curse on the town. I ran to Unova in a futile effort to find a relative to stay with."

"Since you guys searched for me, I bet you know what happened to me." Adam scratched the back of his head.

"Yes...but we didn't know about the gardevoir," Lucien answered.

"My name is Ruby," I said.

"Sorry, Ruby. But how did you and Adam meet?" Adam sighed and sat on a chair. He explained his side of the story.

"When I was five, I often went into this forest. It was like a second home to me before the attack by the Purifiers. But one day I felt something near me. I couldn't see anything, but I knew it was there. It seemed to be poking around in my head. It sounded demonic, and no matter what I tried, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I panicked and ran as fast as I could, a big mistake. I fell into a river and drowned. It was horrible. If Ruby wasn't there I would've died. She was separated from her parents and decided to live with me."

"Did you name her 'Ruby,' or did she name herself?" Josh asked.

"I actually came up with the name myself," I answered.

"Ruby...That's a good name," Nathan said.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"Do you have any idea what attacked you?" Hannah sat down.

"No. But not a day goes by where I don't remember the sound of that voice."

_Was it the same voice from a few minutes ago? _I knew Lucien would probably overhear the telepathy, but it couldn't hurt to try.

**No, **he replied,** but that voice was odd, too.**

"Just so you two know, we often have had a strong, 'no one gets left behind' motto. Our best chance is sticking together," Josh explained.

"Why hide?" Everyone looked at Adam. "It's not like anyone is trying to hunt you down."

"Are the Purifiers still looking for you?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes, but you're willing to let us stay here even though the Purifiers aren't after you?"

"Like we said, nobody gets left behind," Lucien repeated.

"Do the Purifiers patrol these kind of areas," Adam wondered, "because they are far from the norm, so they'd veer from paved paths."

"They only come near about once a month to check if any of those demon-things are near." Hannah ate an orange. "But they have kept their promise of staying away from us. Seventy feet was the deal."

"Only seventy feet?"

"With the forest life as dense as this, that goes a very long way."

Afterwards we started to relax and just enjoy the rest of the day. We all slept upstairs, except for Alex and I, who took the downstairs couches. But when night came I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was what Adam had said at the library. Could he really not feel emotion? Was something really wrong with him. All these questions just ran through my head. I couldn't sleep at all.

"Can't sleep?" Alex asked. "Neither can I."

"Why can't you?"

"You're not the only one hearing that voice from the forest center."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wondered what was in the center, and why whatever is in there wanted to guard it so badly."

"I'm actually curious too."

"Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"...I am worried something is seriously wrong with Adam."

"...I bet I could find out what it is. But it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Thanks..."

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"Sister, he's no longer a threat, you remember what happened, right?"

"He can still recover that power if we let our watch down. Besides, we should also focus on the boy."

"Why do you keep bringing up the boy? He hasn't even learned the art yet."

"It's not the amount of his power that concerns me, but its composition. Something in him is unstable. I fear the worst, but I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm still not sure, but if we don't do something-"

"That is not our decision to make. We leave that to 'her,' got it?"

"...Got it..."

"I know it's difficult, but we can't do anything until the time comes..."

* * *

**Opinions matter! Don't forget to leave a review and share the story! See you later!**

* * *

_Differences between the old and new versions:_

-Adam would have learned soul power by now in the old version.

-Josh, Alex, Nathan, Lucien, Frank, and Hannah all never existed in the old version, and neither did the building. There were, however, concepts for them at the time, and I considered inserting them late into the old version. I didn't.

-Nobody knew what John was looking for in the old version. In fact, in that version, it never occurred to Adam that he was searching for the same thing his father was.

-Nobody suspected something was wrong with Adam in the old version until he used his soul power, and that something was different from the problem he currently has.

-Adam antagonized the Purifiers as a whole in the old version, during what would have been the events of part one. Now he knows better, but is still cautious about them.


	4. A Boy Beyond Hardened

_**Chapter Four: A Boy Beyond Hardened**_

Lostlorn Forest Nathan's POV

I woke up at 3:00 in the morning to the sound of Ruby struggling in her sleep. I didn't think she normally struggled, but we only took her and Adam in "yesterday." So how was I to know? She looked like she was having a nightmare. I leaned in to get a closer look to make sure it was only that. She jumped out of her sleep, just an inch away from accidentally head-butting me. I tripped on the table trying to back away.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Ruby helped me back up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You just took me by surprise. Did you have a nightmare?"

"...Yes. Yes I did." She hesitated as if she was hiding something.

"What happened?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then. If you change your mind, I'm right here." It didn't take long for Ruby to do so. I knew it bothered her too much for her to keep it in.

"Fine." I turned to listen. "I never truthfully told Adam about where I was before I met him."

"And the dream was about that?" She softly nodded. I could tell she was sad. "What happened to you?"

"It's not what actually happened, but what could have happened...Can you keep a secret?"

"It's safe with me." Ruby sighed and gathered the strength to say it. I could tell this wasn't good.

"I never told anyone this. Not even Adam..." She clearly was conflicted on whether or not to actually say it. "...I'm sorry, I still can't say it."

"That's okay. Don't then...But why didn't you ever tell Adam? I'm sure you could trust him."

"I'm not worried about trust. I just don't want Adam to worry about me."

"Oh, I doubt he'd worry about it...In fact, he seems pretty apathetic in general."

"Apathetic?" Judging by her tone and face, that wasn't the right word for it.

"It's either that or he is 'hiding' himself from the rest of us."

"What do mean?"

"You said there might be something wrong with Adam. I think I know what it could be."

"Could you please check on him? I need to know what it is."

"Don't worry, I'll-" I noticed Hannah come down from upstairs. "What is it, Hannah?"

"Adam isn't up there. I checked to see if he was getting some water."

"What?" Ruby was worried.

"Are you easily worried, Ruby?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just me, okay?"

"Do you have any idea when he left, Hannah? Anywhere at all?"

"The window was shut about ten minutes ago." Hannah got a glass of water. "When I saw it afterwards, it was open."

"Then he couldn't have gone far. Get Lucien up, and tell him to sweep the area for him." Hannah ran upstairs while I turned to Ruby. "You as well, Ruby. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Okay."

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"I don't know. He usually doesn't run off like this."

"Holy crap!" Frank shouted upstairs. We ran up to check on him.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. We saw the other five staring through the window. The two of us looked closer to see a dim, yet easily visible glow of dark purple coming from the center of the forest. For some reason I felt uneasy just by looking at it, almost as if the glow was looking at me.

"Is anyone else feeling a little intimidated by this?" I asked.

"...I think I found Adam," Lucien said, "...What is he doing so close to the center?!"

"We've got to get him out of there!" Josh ran to get some supplies in case something went wrong. "This is not going to end well!"

"I'll go ahead and make sure he's safe." I ran out of the building in the direction Lucien guided me. It didn't take long, about two minutes to be exact, to see him sitting on a tree branch, watching the glow. I climbed up the tree, while his unbroken attention to the glow sustained.

"Why are you so close to the center? It's dangerous!"

"I had to get a closer look."

"You scared us all. Do you always sneak out like that?"

"No, but there is something in that glow..."

"Look, just come back before someone starts flipping their crap more than we already are, okay?" Suddenly the glow began to grow dim and retreat back. Adam's attention turned to just that. "Adam, don't do it. Let's just go home before something happens to us." But of course he just ignored me like the naïve person he was and moved towards the glow. I had to follow him like I was taking care of a four-year-old popping bubbles.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let's get out of the center before we end up de-" I was cut off when that feeling of being stared down snapped back to me, this time stronger than ever. I looked forward to see something at the core of the glow. It looked like some sort of old sword stuck inside a pedestal. The handle was made of a shiny black stone, probably obsidian. The blade was made of a dark silver metal almost unnoticeably lighter-tinted than the handle.

"...That sword," Adam mumbled, "It looks so...so..."

"Save it for when we go home. This is not the place to be dilly-dallying, Arceus dammit!" Something a translucent black, almost like it was a gas yet still moving like it was animated, began to seep out of the handle of the sword. It collected into a sphere that floated above the thing. Both the feeling and the glow intensified.

_**"Adam!"**_ He ignored me and drew closer. I saw the sphere begin to take the form of a body, like a three-dimensional translucent silhouette. Where the eyes would be formed two dimly glowing white eyes.

**_"Get out, trespassers,"_** its voice boomed in my head. I recognized the voice to be the same voice from earlier. **_"This is no place for you two, now leave!"_** I could tell this wasn't going to end well, so I used my soul power to pull Adam away in a red-orange energy cocoon and ran with him all the way back to the building, with the voice still echoing, and the light growing brighter and brighter.

We were all tired and mad at Adam for running off, but it was night, so everyone crammed themselves upstairs and went to sleep...At least that was the plan.

I couldn't sleep at all. Literately all the thoughts in my head were just those of heavy paranoia. I should have been glad that whatever was over there didn't kill us, but I was worried that it would come after us now that we "trespassed" on that thing's territory. Somehow I managed to get some sleep. When I woke up at 6:00 the very first thing I did was take Adam downstairs and question him.

"You really don't care, do you?" I was so disappointed in him.

"What?"

"You could have ended up dead. We were worried sick. Do you honestly not give a damn about our concerns? Does anything but apathy compute in your head?!" He looked at me as if barely provoked. "You gave Ruby a horrible time!"

"They do compute, but I can't feel. I can interpret fear and worry, but I can't truly feel them. Do you know what it's like to have to shut out your emotions so they don't get the best of you?"

"Why would you need to shut them out? Have things been so rough that they literately could take you over?"

"No...but for some reason I always have had such horrible emotions flowing through me with absolutely no reason for it to be so. I had to shut them out if I was to keep myself in check, so sorry if I seem indifferent."

This was just getting weirder and weirder. I still just couldn't get why he was like this. I noticed Ruby was peeking from downstairs the whole time, apparently too eager to hear this later. I pretended not to notice so that Adam wouldn't look behind him.

"You never told Ruby about any of this. Why did you never explain any of this to Ruby?" Adam hesitated to say why, implying he wasn't completely shut out.

"She worries too much about me." Ruby's eyes opened wide without making a sound. I still tried to pretend she wasn't there. "The last thing I want to do to her is make her worry more. It's actually kind of ironic, being too concerned for her to make her so concerned about me." Ruby slowly retreated upstairs after hearing all that.

"Are all of your emotions cut off?"

"No. I can still be concerned, curious, and the like."

"...Do you mind if I check you quickly?"

"For what?"

"Just let me check your soul. I think I know what's wrong."

"Okay, but if you wreck something, I swear..."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen..."

I searched his soul for anything particular, such as energy stirrings, odd reactions inside, basically anything that could be a sign of a demonic attack from within. Then I noticed something strange.

"Adam, how long have you been like this?"

"Like what?"

"When did you start to shut out most of your emotions?"

"I...don't know. It was a long time ago."

"Like how long?"

"I don't know...about six or seven years."

"...We'll finish this later." Adam went back upstairs as I thought about what I had discovered.

Now, every person that uses soul power undergoes a test from a demon within them. Winner takes control until death. What I found strange was actually a matter of two things. First off, Adam had never used soul power before, so the second thing shouldn't even happen, let alone its already extremely rare probability with someone that does.

Second, somehow, he's locked in a stalemate with his demon. Adam is in control of his consciousness, but his demon has most of his emotions, which explains why Adam had to "disconnect" from his emotions. This also gets in the way of his ability to use soul power, assuming he still wants to learn it.

"Well, that's weird," I heard Lucien say to me as he walked down the steps.

"Did you just snoop in my mind?" I looked at him.

"Yup."

"You know I don't like that."

"Well, I was curious." Lucien grabbed some cereal.

"Curiosity doesn't excuse you."

"I had to know. At least you figured out what was wrong with him."

"So?"

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"...No. No I can't. I can't do anything to him until he wins or loses when the stalemate breaks."

"Wow..." He took out the milk and poured.

"At least he has his pokemon powers to rely on."

"Well, that, too." He took a spoonful and started munching.

"Hey, today could you practice with him a little? I just want to make sure he can fight well."

"No problem," he spoke, the food muffling his voice.

"Thanks..."

"...What's wrong?" He stopped eating.

"...Don't you think we've been like this for too long?"

"Like what?"

"You know, cooped up in this place, hiding from everyone, not going anywhere or doing anything. It's not like halflings' existence is illegal, so you, Frank, and Hannah are safe."

"...You know...you're right. We have been here for quite a long time. And it's not like we've got much progress on that piece."

"I think when we find it, we should try and see the world. See what everything has to offer."

"What is the relic supposed to do anyway?"

"I heard it can allow the owner to see the truth in anything, see through any illusion or trick, basically see nothing but reality. Think about how much society would improve with something like that. No lies, no corruption, no-"

"I have serious doubts," Adam interrupted me as he walked back down.

"What do you mean? Something like that could change the world," I argued.

"That's the problem: People don't like change, and usually won't accept it."

"You don't believe well in the common people, do you?" Lucien started eating his cereal again.

"No, I don't. The common people are often irrational, self-centered, and stupid. Why have faith in them?" He looked out the window closest to the city.

"They are the ones that run our regions, businesses, and governments. We depend on them," Lucien explained.

"Which makes it that more ironic." He turned back. "It's hard to put faith in those that make so serious mistakes."

"Oh, and you haven't?" I said. "You are so perfect that you haven't made a mistake?"

"I never said that. I make mistakes, but I am reasonable, and I follow my actions with logic."

"The only reason you follow logic so strongly is because of your shut-out emotions." He turned to me as if he was going to say something, but didn't. "Even so, you've isolated yourself from everyone for so long. Am I right when I say that your 'logic' may be warped from living with the pansage for half your life?"

"...Point taken..."

"Hey, Adam," Lucien spoke up, "today, I'll test you to see how good you are as a fighter. Is that okay?"

"...Okay."

"Okay. Meet me outside in an hour." We all then just branched off and did our own little thing.

* * *

_Somewhere Outside the Edge of Unova Unknown POV_

It took forever to get the transmitter working, but it was finally ready. Normal devices wouldn't have a long enough range. This one could reach much, much farther than the normal ones, and still this one struggles. I guess that's what I got for using the lowest underground floor. After waiting for the Boss to pick up, he finally did so.

"What is it, Matthew? I was in the middle of a meeting."

"I think we may have spotted what we've been searching for."

"The spirit or the boy?"

"Both." The boss hesitated before speaking again.

"Does he know soul power yet?"

"No, Boss."

"Are you certain it's really him? We can't afford any false alarms."

"...It's not solidly evident, Boss. I'm not certain."

"...Watch over him, but, until we know for certain, don't do anything."

"Understood." I was going to hang up before another thought crossed my head. "Um, Boss?"

"Is there something else you want to say?"

"What is so special about this boy? Why are we trying to track him down?"

"...His soul is unusual. Not only does it give off an abnormally strong signature, it is given off despite the fact he hasn't even learned how to use that power."

"Do you think he could be the next one?"

"No. The pattern is too different to be so. If it was, I would know...Remember, Matthew, watch him, but don't do anything. Got it?"

"Got it." I hung up and went to get some sleep, not that I got any at night. "F***ing Helena..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Differences Between Old and New Versions:

-It would have taken two more years for the Purifiers to find Adam in the old version, but when they did, they were certain.

-That thing that scared away Adam and Nathan doesn't match his original description. However, there is an explanation for this that will be released later.

-Adam's emotions were not shut out by himself in the old version. They were cut off by a not-yet named OC.

-Adam's demon had no effect on him whatsoever in the old version.

-Adam was a little cautious about Ruby in the old version, but was not genuinely concerned at this point.


	5. A Talk, A Search, and A Warning

**_Chapter Five: A Talk, A Search, and A Warning_**

_Lostlorn Forest Normal POV_

"One more time, Adam." Lucien had been practicing fighting with Adam in the backyard for three tiring hours while Nathan watched. The zoroarkwas strong, but Lucien was stronger. When Adam would use Focus Blast, Lucien would counter with an Aura Sphere. When Adam would use Night Slash, Lucien would overpower him with Close Combat.

"This is just going to end the same as the others," Adam commented as he backed near a tree.

"Try a different strategy." Lucien rushed Adam with Close Combat again. But when he hit "Adam" he buzzed out like a hologram. Suddenly Lucien was hit in the back with a Dark Pulse. "See? *urk* If you chage things up you can take down stronger enemies."

"Maybe we should take a break. We've spent the entire morning fighting. I think we should tend to other things."

"Fine then. You did relatively well, so we can go to other things." Lucien saw Nathan walk over to the other two.

"I agree. You did do pretty well, Adam. Maybe you should use illusions more often. But I have to wonder, weren't you going to say something about that sword we found last night?"

"Yeah. For some reason it seemed so...familiar." Nathan and Lucien looked at each other and then back at Adam.

"You mean you've seen something like it before?" Nathan asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure where. Do you think it could be connected to the relic we've been searching for?" Adam questioned.

"Maybe," Lucien replied. Ruby walked over to the three with a tired look on her face.

"Hey, Ruby." Adam said. "Did you or Frank find anything at the library?"

"Nothing," she responded, "there was nothing in the library about that ancient thing. I even looked for the book Adam and I found the other day. It wasn't in the records, either."

"What about the book about Elesa and Zebstrika?" Nathan joked.

"Can we just get back to the subject?!" Ruby snapped. The rest of them couldn't help but laugh...except for Adam.

"But I find it weird how those books didn't exist according to the library," Adam said, "we just found those yesterday."

"What were you two reading about before we took you in?" Nathan asked.

"One of the books was about this multi-incarnate spirit that suffered a great loss, and underwent a great cycle of hatred," Ruby explained, "it's a sad story."

"What was the name?" Nathan continued.

"Of the spirit? Umbra Vis," Adam answered.

"...That name does ring a bell. I used to hear stories about him, but they do seem pretty far-fetched."

"Josh said he had a lead on where the relic could be. Do you guys know what that lead is?" Ruby sat on the ground.

"Josh's cousin Grey believed that the relic actually consisted of two pieces. He suspected that at least one of them was right here in Unova." Nathan said. "But nobody knows where he is."

"Because the first place we'd look is Kalos," Adam responded. All (except for Nathan) chuckled at his sarcasm.

"Yes, yes, you're hilarious."

"But where could that piece be?" Adam thought aloud.

"He said the relic was heavily guarded when it was whole, so it would make sense that whoever guarded a piece would be really protective." Nathan said. Adam sat down, thinking as much as he could. Eventually he started to look in the direction of the forest's center. "You're not serious."

"What?" Ruby was puzzled.

"He thinks one of the pieces is guarded by that f***ing ghost! No way in f***ing hell I will ever go near that f***ing thing ever f***ing again!" All of them looked at Nathan like he was crazy.

"Wow...whatever you saw must have been messed up." Lucien commented as he used the aura to grab a berry.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where you could have seen something similar to this?" Ruby went back to the subject.

"I think one good place to look is wherever the authorities put my family's stuff. It's not like they'd leave it in the building." Adam got up.

"I'll go with." Ruby stood up as well.

"Have fun," Lucien said, "We'll keep looking for clues here." Ruby and Adam began to walk towards Nimbasa.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later Adam's POV_

"We're finally here." Ruby and I watched as we approached the police station. The grayish building wasn't too big, but we didn't need space. It was right next to the library, also scheduled to be torn down. I knew that the police would have been the first to confiscate everything that my family owned, so this was the place to look.

"What if they don't believe that you're John and Clara's son?" Ruby asked.

"I bet they'll know it when my blood type results as inconclusive. That'll convince them."

"Oh yeah...cross blood type and all." Blood type tests could detect the types of pokemon and humans, but couldn't conclude on a cross' blood (pokemorph types ran according to form). We went in and approached the lady at the front desk. Surprisingly there was nobody else in the room.

"Hello, young man," the brunette spoke, "are you here to see someone?"

"Actually, I am here to recover some items. You see, My family had an accident a long time ago, and we were just wondering if you or someone you knew still had anything from the incident." The lady hesitated before looking at her computer.

"Well, let's see if we have what you're looking for. Name?"

"Adam."

"...Name of parents?"

"John and Clara." As she typed it into her computer, it appeared as if she saw something, due to her going wide-eyed. She looked at me, then the screen, and back to me again.

"...Really? How about we do a blood test." She was skeptical, just as I thought.

"Don't those take six months?" I asked.

"Since about a year ago, they take about ten minutes," she replied.

"Oh..." After a needle in the arm, and ten minutes, she came back surprised at the results.

"Where have you been for the past six years? Nobody had ever found you." She was still in awe at the boy who nearly didn't exist for six years.

"We have our ways...Listen, I don't mean to be a bother, but I don't really want any major attention from everyone, so could you keep it out of the public that I'm still around? Please?"

"...Okay, but keep in mind that the authorities will still know, okay?"

"That's fine. But is there anything from my family?"

"We have a few storage units in Driftveil City that may have your family's belongings. I can let Jenny know so she can bring you there."

It would take about half an hour before Jenny would get here, so Ruby and I decided to kill some time with talking.

"Did you hear about those new TM versions that came out?" I asked.

"Yeah, aren't those expensive?"

"They are, but you can use them as much as you want. They're not single-uses like the old ones were."

"Huh...Have you ever wondered something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered what we'd do once we found this relic?"

"...I have wondered that, but I can't say that I put much thought into it. It's kind of odd how I rarely look towards the future, but when I do, everything seems so blurry, as if I have no idea what I could become."

"Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"

"I used to want to be a trainer, but I lost interest a long time ago, when I realized what it was like to actually fight. I didn't want to bring anyone into that. I guess I don't really know what I want to be."

"I see..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, ask me anything."

"When you found me, saved me, and we took you in, you had many chances to leave. Even after the attack you had many chances to part ways. So why didn't you? I could imagine that life out there in the world would be better than that of just staying in the forest."

I could tell she had to think on this one. Either she was hesitating to give a full answer, or she never fully thought it through. It only made me more curious about her past, which she wasn't truthful about when we met. I still wanted to find out about that.

"I could tell a lot about your life by observation," Ruby finally replied, "I could tell you had almost no friends. Most of the extended family, except for your little cousin, ignored you. I would have felt horrible leaving you there alone."

"I feel it has more to it than just that," I replied. "...But I still wonder how the person who attacked my family could get away with what they did."

"I doubt someone could get away with that."

"If I was strong enough I would have made sure of that. If only I could have brought justice."

"You're talking about revenge."

"What's the difference?"

"Revenge is just getting back at someone for personal gain. Justice is stopping them for the better."

"Really? Define better."

"I don't understand what you're..."

"In our society looking someone straight in the eye is common manners when talking. But in another one, it is extremely rude to do so. Some people like me think that most fights are unnecessary, yet the majority think nothing of making innocent beings beat each other half to death."

"I still don't see how that relates to justice and revenge being one in the same."

"If justice is stopping someone for the better, and was any different from revenge, everyone would have a very clear and similar definition for 'better' in that case." I just stopped.

Just then we saw Officer Jenny walking into the room. She took us to the storage units in Driftveil. Apparently not all of the units were used for keeping stuff cold, but it still smelled like week-old fish. Jenny walked up to one of the units, opened it up, and presented a space full of cluttered boxes and miscellaneous items. I couldn't even see the floor.

"Everything we found from the incident is here. Hopefully, whatever it is you're looking for, it should be here." Jenny waited outside while Ruby and I searched about the unit. It was pretty difficult finding anything when there was almost no footing.

"Hey, Adam, look." I turned to see Ruby holding something I almost forgot about.

"Oh, you found your bracelet." Ruby made a bracelet for herself when we still lived in the city. It had fake gems on it that looked like emeralds and diamonds. "Does it fit?" She tried to put it on, but it was too small.

"Well, I remember making this being easy, so I can make a new one later."

We then took ten more minutes, looking for anything that might give us a hint. There was too much to look at, so we asked Jenny if it was okay if we checked again a different day. She agreed. We did find some old things that reminded us of when we were young, such as pictures and little play sets, but we didn't find what we were looking for. After that we decided to head back.

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest Alex's POV_

"Why do I get the feeling the Purifiers have been spying on us?" I ask. The other five were enjoying lunch, whereas I couldn't think about eating.

"They know their deal, they wouldn't break it," Hannah tried to reassure me, but I was still skeptical.

"They don't need to be close to be able to spy on us," I said.

"Why would they spy on...oh, Adam..." Josh went back to his mac-n-cheese.

"But do you really think they know it's Adam?" Hannah asked.

"I bet the Purifiers are more worried about what I saw last night," Nathan commented.

"And what exactly was that?" I asked him.

"When Adam wandered into the center, I followed him. What we saw was this sword. Its handle looked like it was made of some rock. I think it was obsidian. The blade was made of this really dark grey, almost pitch black, metal that I had never seen before. Some spirit is guarding that thing, and by the sound of him, he plans to keep it hidden. I think that's why the Purifiers like to search these areas." Nathan took a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Josh, do you think this is the relic John and your cousin were trying to find?" Frank asked.

"No, but I think it could be connected to it," Josh replied. "But how are we going to find out if it is? It's not like we can just knock on the imaginary door in front of a ghost that seems pretty violent."

"Adam said that the sword there looked familiar, as if he saw something like it before. I bet John once had a hint towards the discovery of the relic," Lucien mentioned.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Hannah said, "I don't think there's anything to worry about." Ten minutes later we saw Ruby and Adam walk inside. "Find anything?"

"Nope," Adam said, "but we can always check again some other day. So it won't be a big deal."

"Well, that's good," Lucien said.

The rest of the day went by like a normal one, save playing poker upstairs. Ruby had the best poker face ever. It was like she was born a prodigy. The only one who could keep up with her control is Adam, and Ruby still trumped him. She rarely lost a hand. Even when she did lose, it was close, and not much of a loss. Afterwards there was a knock on the door. I volunteered to answer it. I opened the door and found the one person I least expected.

"Ryan? What brings you here?" Ryan was six-foot-two, had black hair, blue-green eyes, and wore a dark green uniform, which stood out from every other Purifier.

"There's something you should know, Alex."

"What is that?" I began to worry.

"There have been demons wandering these woods, and they've been slowly, but surely, drawing closer and closer to here."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know. But I think it would be a good idea to find another place quickly before they do get here. It'll be about a week before they decide to attack."

"Understood. Thanks for letting us know." I was about to shut the door.

"Just one question."

"Yes?" I opened it back up.

"Have you recently taken anyone new in?"

"Just a kid. You know we don't like leaving people behind."

"True, but remember this: Be careful of what happens to you guys. If those demons get you, it'll be on the news. And when they see over six soulless corpses dead in under a day next to my searches, they're going to think we did it. One misunderstanding gave us a bad enough image, and we don't want another. Besides, you need to stay safe."

"What was the first one?"

"That's beside the point. The point is that you're not safe here. I suggest that within a week you and your friends find somewhere else to go. "

"Okay. Again, thanks for letting us know." I went back inside as Ryan headed back to wherever he was going.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"The Purifiers have spotted demons drawing closer to here. Those things might attack us by next week." I replied.

"Comforting," Josh said as he looked at his hand, "...I fold." He dropped his hand.

"Did they say anything about Ruby and me?" Adam asked.

"Not directly. They do know that we added someone to our previous six, but they don't know that it's you."

"Where are we gonna go?" Hannah grew a sad look on her face. "It took a long time to find this place, and I don't exactly like caves."

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to think about this. I get a week is a short time, but it's late, and we should get some sleep."

As much as this worried us all, we agreed. This time Adam and I took the downstairs couches. After everyone was settled, we went to sleep.

* * *

**I often just translate pokemon speech directly just for convenience, just a heads up. Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-The Purifiers were heavily involved with the events of the old version's would-be part one, but it was not in this way.

-The demons had much less of an influence in the old version's would-be part one than they do in this one.

-Adam did not have any familiarity with the sword he found when found in the old version.

-In the old version, Adam's family belongings were never heard from again after the attack. The fact that they still exist in this version adds a more realistic feel.

-Ruby would have sucked at poker in the old version if she ever played it in that version. This difference doesn't really mean much, but still...

-Also, Ruby never had a bracelet in the old version. Why is this so important? You'll find out later. (Likely in part 2)

-Ryan, like Helena, was never present in the old version, and, at first, wasn't going to be in this one, either.

-Jenny only was present in the old version's would-be part two.

-Adam had more faith in common people in the old version than he does now.

-Also, the scene in Driftveil never occurred in the old version.


	6. The Ghost

**_Chapter Six: The Ghost_**

_Lostlorn Forest Normal POV_

The night was darker than other nights. It was also quiet, perhaps too quiet for the comfort of some. There was almost no sound to be heard, and no pokemon to be seen. It was just the trees, a moon, and the stars, three of which stood out from the rest in the night sky.

The eight searchers still had little to nothing to help them in finding the location of the lost relic. Many questions that night were asked in the heads of the older kids. Josh and Frank began to question the worth of the search, as so much effort was put into their search long before Adam and Ruby joined. Despite that, they had little to nothing to show for it.

Although there were no pokemon to be seen, there were moving figures in the distance. Nathan had caught this and had alerted the others.

"Come on," Ruby complained, "I need some sleep."

"Sorry." Nathan continued staring out the window for five more minutes, and then detected something. "Something is definitely out there."

"Calm down, Nathan," Hannah groaned, "You know the pansage love to mess with the trees." Nathan didn't respond. "It's probably a pansage." Nathan just then realized what it was.

"Pansage don't have glowing red eyes." Everyone immediately jumped and got ready to run. "Where are we going?"

"We can escape their sight if we cut through the center," Alex suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" Nathan looked terrified by the idea.

"We'll find a spot to hide later," Adam said. "for now we need to just get out of here."

The eight of them ran through the forest, with more and more pairs of red eyes lurking in the pitch dark. It would take them six minutes before they would come close to slowing down.

* * *

_Josh's POV_

"Wow," Alex commented, " 'one week' my ass. More like three hours." Everyone was sprinting away like no tomorrow, except for Adam, who slowed down to stay with the others.

"Those things are horrible," Frank said, in his gallade form and ready for a fight. "Why are they after us?"

"Because they want our souls for a snack," Nathan replied. "Those demons are vicious and clever. We need to find somewhere to hide. If we don't, we're dead!"

"No s***, Sherlock!" I snapped. Adam suddenly stopped. "What gives, Adam?! We have no time for messing around!"

"They've stopped pursuing us..." Adam was still looking for any glowing red pupils to indicate the presence of a demon. We stopped running. "And I think I know why..." He pointed in the direction we were running. There we saw something Nathan instantly recognized.

"Dammit...Why us..." It was that sword Nathan described this morning.

"I bet we can find another place to go." Hannah said.

"Don't you see?" Ruby asked. "Those demons are surrounding us, not coming here only due to the ghost within these areas. We're cornered, and we're doomed!" All but Adam began to panic at the thought of certain doom.

"Adam, what do think we should do?" Alex asked. "If you're so calm, you must have some sort of idea."

"...We wait." Those two words were not what the rest of us had in mind.

"What?!" Nathan and I were in disbelief. "You want us to just stay here?!"

"Like Ruby said, we're likely doomed either way. If we go out, we _will_ get killed by the demons. If we stay, we _might_ get killed by the ghost that they're afraid of. So staying here gives us a chance to survive. Besides, the ghost doesn't seem to be here or doesn't care that we're here."

"How can you tell?" Nathan asked.

"He gave quite the show to us when he wanted us out. He'll do it again if he sees us."

"...It is almost silent here...Maybe you're right." Nathan hesitated to say that. Everyone was a little jumpy after being ambushed by those monsters.

We decided to settle and try to sleep. After six years of living in the woods, Ruby and Adam taught the rest of us how to make a somewhat decent bed using leaves, grass, rocks, just about anything. Thankfully, nobody had allergies. Everything was so quiet...Too quiet.

"Something's not right," I said. Nobody actually fell asleep, so it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It's too quiet. There's no way we could be alone here. I bet that ghost is watching us." To be safe, we stayed up for a little longer. After ten minutes of silence, Nathan suggested going back to sleep. I was the only one who couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about were those demons that came so quickly. How they snuck so close to us without being noticed I doubt I will ever know.

**So that's why you're here,** I heard a dark and ominous voice in my head. I jumped up startled.

"Tell me that was you, Ruby."

"What was me?" She groaned. I looked at a bush near me. It looked odd, so I held one of the leaves from it for a closer look. For some reason, the edges of it lit up in a light violet hue. I didn't know what to think of this until I realized what it was.

_Of course it would be poison oak,_ I thought. The itchiness of the poison oak was ignored as I felt as if something was peering over my shoulder. Nothing was there, though.

A soft, yet unsettling glow covered the sword we camped out next to. Out rose this half-transparent black sphere, and the glow retreated, making him almost invisible in the darkness. The sphere didn't look frightening, yet being in its presence made me feel like I wasn't safe.

**You're here because of those demons out there, am I correct?** The sphere asked through telepathy. The others began to wake. Every one of them (except for Adam) were instantly shocked when they laid eyes on the sphere, Nathan especially. **_"Did the demons drive you here?"_** He spoke vocally. His actual voice was more or less unnerving than his mental one.

"This was the only place where we could stay safe from those demons," Adam spoke up, "they blocked off any other escape." The ghost floated towards Adam with a hint of interest...I think.

**_"I sense it is more than just that..."_ **The ghost looked circled all of us. _**"You people are looking for something, no? An ancient artifact?"**_ There was a feeling of uneasiness among all of us, but Adam. Even with most of his emotions gone, it still amazed me how well he could show no nervousness. "_**I knew it. I can look into your minds. This knowledge proves an excellent coincidence."**_

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

**_"I happen to be looking for the same relic you are looking for."_**

"And that is relevant because..." I waited for an answer.

**_"How about we make a little deal: Whenever the demons bother you again, you all can take safe refuge here."_**

"...And in return?" Nathan questioned.

**_"I'll join your search."_**

"...Give us a minute." I motioned the others to move a few feet from the ghost.

"I say we do it," Nathan suggested, "we'll have a panic area and help with our search."

"Sure," Adam's obvious sarcasm immediately caught our attention, "go and instantly trust the ghost that the demons, who eat souls, won't go within eyesight of."

"Is he usually this sarcastic, Ruby?" I asked her.

"Worry about that later," Alex jumped in, "what do the rest of you think?"

"Nathan has the power to hold his own against those demons," Hannah replied. "We can live without this ghost. Nathan can protect us."

"How did we end up here again?" Adam chimed in with more annoying talk.

"Adam, just stop," Ruby told him.

"We barely escaped those demons this time. I doubt we'll find another good hiding spot if we turn this down," Nathan explained. "Besides, we get more help in our search." I could tell Adam didn't like how he was thinking.

"Fine," Adam gave in, "but just remember to be cautious. I don't trust that ghost."

"It's a deal," I told the ghost.

**"Good," **he replied, **"I hope that we will soon find the relic...but for now, you should rest." **We agreed, knowing that we were safe. Lying down, the last thing I saw before falling asleep was the skeptical look on Adam's face. Something told me we were going to regret this. Waking up to see the next morning was great. Despite the fact I slept on a leaf-covered layer of rocks, I got better sleep than I usually did in my normal bed.

_Six years, _I thought, _that's some skill making a bed as good as that._ I looked at the plant life around me. It looked normal, and had lost its glow. Everyone seemed to be asleep until I noticed Adam wasn't here. After walking around a bit I found Adam skipping stones in some pond. He was about to throw another stone, but heard the bush behind him rustle.

"Why up so early?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep. There was no way I could get a wink with that ghost watching us."

"I get that, but we had to accept his offer. At least now we have a safe zone if those demons try attacking us again."

"Don't you think something's off? Most people would think we're running for a delusion if told about our intentions. So why would this ghost, who we don't know and the demons fear, suddenly offer help? Does that make sense to you?"

"...I see..." Now that he pointed it out, I guess it did seem suspicious. "That does seem odd."

"He clearly knows something about that relic that we don't." I was going to say something, but something weird about the pond caught my eye. It looked like it could go forever down even where the water touched the land.

"How deep is that pond?"

"A couple inches. It's more of a giant puddle than a pond. For some reason, it relaxes me just being here, even with most of my emotions gone." He threw another stone. "What I find interesting is how it actually gets more shallow as you go to the middle. There's even a little patch of dirt in the middle that sticks out of the water."

"That's weird."

"...Have you ever had a time where you just didn't know what to do with yourself?" Adam looked down at the water.

"What do you mean?"

"What if all of this just ends up going to waste? Do you think it's really worth going after this thing?"

"What do you think?"

"That's the problem. I don't really know." Adam's head suddenly jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's watching us." I looked around me and found nobody. But when I turned around I saw someone walking away. He looked like a Purifier in a pitch black uniform. All I could tell from the back was that his hair was blond.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. We should probably go before more people decide to spy on us."

"Who?" The two of us looked behind. Ruby approached us eating a berry.

"Someone was spying on us up ahead," Adam said, "and I doubt it's good."

"Why does it feel like someone's always on to us?" Ruby asked. "It's been so long since I've felt completely safe."

"I doubt we'll have that feeling anytime soon, either." Adam commented.

"And why do you say tha-" Adam cut me off by shooting a Focus Blast to the side. It looked like the blast hit something behind the bush.

"Give me a minute." Adam walked over past the bush.

"What do you think it is?" Ruby wondered.

"Probably a gothita."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

What I saw behind the bush was not what I expected. To the right I saw a zoroark getting up as if he hit his head. To the left was a kid just as old as me, but had short, unkempt green hair...Or it could have been messed up by the blast, I couldn't tell. He groaned as he got up, reaching for his hat. He jumped at my sight.

"Who are you," he asked, "and why are you here?"

"My name doesn't concern you," I replied, "and I live in these woods."

"...I see..." For some reason he didn't seem to doubt me. He got up with a grunt.

"N, we should go," the zoroark told the kid, "Ghetsis will be furious if he notices we're gone."

"Did you two sneak out or something?" They both looked at me.

"So you can understand pokemon?" the kid asked, apparently called "N."

"Yes," I answered, "is that still a rare skill?"

"Very," the zoroark said.

"What brings you two here?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"We don't usually get outside much. This was one of a few times where we snuck out and got some fresh air," the zoroark said.

"I don't really understand why we have to stay inside all the time," the kid commented. "Maybe Father just wants to shield us."

"From what? Is something or someone after you?"

"Society," the green-haired one said, "The idea that people make innocent pokemon fight to their last waking moment is horrendous. And they don't even care that those beings are sentient, too. I despise people like them. I take it you told a pokemon to use something to reveal us." The look on his face was an assumption that I was one of the people he was talking about.

"...Yes," I lied, not wanting to reveal my cross status, "but I have treated her as a true friend. Not once have I made her fight. Even when fighting was needed it wouldn't start without putting myself in the way first." The kid looked at what was behind me, noticing Ruby talking with Josh.

"So you not only treat her as an equal, but you'd risk yourself to protect her..? I haven't heard of someone like that in a long time." The kid smiled. "I wish there were more people like you."

"Hey, Adam," Josh called, "come over here for a second."

"You should go," the zoroark said, "we need to go anyways." The two of them left, and I walked back, wondering if I'd ever see those two again.

"What was that back there?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing important, just some people visiting the woods. What happened?"

"There have been multiple people spying on us. Ruby can sense them. We should gather the others and go back home."

"Agreed," I said. We decided to move it and return home.

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"So...You have decided to monitor him," my sister asked.

"Yes." It looked like my sister didn't like this idea.

"Why must you go? We are more than capable of watching from here."

"Something isn't right, and I must see it for myself. Don't worry, I will be back quickly." I began to leave the small room as I heard her say a few last words.

"Just be safe...I don't know what I'd do without you..."

* * *

**Don't forget to share and review**!

* * *

Differences Between old and new versions:

-N and Adam were close friends in the old version, as mentioned before. Now they will just be acquaintances.

-Adam trusted the ghost much less in this version than the old one. This is probably one of (if not _the_) biggest difference, as it will cause a chain of events that veer from the old version. Another chain happens in Part two that also veer from the old version.

-The number of Unknown POV scenes in this version is too damn high.


	7. Derek

**_Chapter Seven: Derek_**

_Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

"...What happened?" I was walking along with Josh and Ruby, but somehow I was separated from them. Unfortunately I did not recognize what part of the woods I was in. So, in essence, I was lost, even though I had lived here for years. I guess I didn't know all of the forest after all. I tried looking around and found nothing familiar.

**Adam, where are you?** I heard Lucien's voice in my head. This was one of the few times when I was fine with someone other than Ruby being in my head. **Tell me what you see.**

_Lucien...Uh...I don't really see much that would help me out of this..._

**Here, I'll throw a huge rock onto the ground. Go toward the noise.** I heard a loud crashing noise to my left. It was quite a ways away, but it was a start at least. I began to walk towards where the noise came from. Thankfully it was easy finding Lucien in his Lucario form.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, just-duck!" I did so, wondering why he said to duck, but not vocally questioning it. One second after I ducked, a throwing knife flew above my head, hit the branch of a small tree, and fell to the ground. Lucien picked the knife up and looked at it. "This knife...Who could have-" Another knife flew, this one almost hitting Lucien, but sticking into the tree. I immediately sent a Night Daze attack in the direction the knife came from.

"Show yourself," I demanded. There was no answer. Forgetting that there was plant life all over the place, I sprayed the area with Flamethrower. Over the years Ruby and I used many TMs to teach us an arsenal of moves.

"Idiot! The forest could catch fire!"

"But it didn't," I said, even though I knew that stunt was stupid. I listened for anything else. There was nothing. "Lucien, could you sweep the area with your aura?" He went right to it.

"Someone's to the right." I shot a Focus Blast in that direction. It missed, but something came out of the shade. It was a tall man with blond hair, and unnatural orange eyes with an slight tint. He wore a black Purifier uniform, with a utility belt, knives, and a pistol-like gun that looked...odd. The uniform seemed a little worn, and appeared to have lost some color. I instantly recognized who it was.

"What? You?!" This person was the same Purifier from that night six years ago.

"You still remember me...I don't believe I properly introduced myself to you. But then again, is a halfling like you worth the courtesy?" I knew that under normal circumstances I would have exploded with anger just for hearing that, but my demon held my feelings back, and I showed nothing. "...Hmph...I thought I'd get something out of you...And who's this? He doesn't seem or act like the other Lucario I have seen...Is he like you?"

"You aren't like the other Purifiers I know," Lucien said, avoiding the question. "You're different."

"How so?" He asked.

"They have more integrity," I coldly stated, not even bothering to say more. His attention quickly returned to me with a dark glare. Although what I said wasn't wrong, it wasn't everything I noticed. He wasn't exactly in a moment of clarity. There were signs that he'd seen much better days.

"Integrity is not the same as ignorance. They don't realize why what I did was necessary. That is why they I'm not one of them anymore."

"Necessary?" Lucien asked, "What you did was straight-up murder! In what way is murder necessary?!" He took the words right out of my mouth.

"You'll find that out in the afterlife." After he said that, we immediately got ready to fight him. "My name is Derek, and it is time I finished what I started!"

* * *

**_Battle Time! Adam and Lucien vs. Derek Normal POV_**

Lucien and Adam immediately shot one Focus Blast each, which Derek barely dodged with a jump to the right. He immediately ran toward Adam with a knife. Adam ducked the slash and tripped the man, pushing away with a Dark Pulse. The Purifier got up like nothing happened, where a normal person would have been lying down groaning just from that.

"Why are you surprised?" Derek asked Lucien, "We aren't normal people. I was trained with only the best offered to me." He pulled out the gun he had in his belt and aimed for Lucien, only to have it shot out of the way by Adam's Night Daze attack, which also blinded him for a while. "Why, you..." Lucien ran up to Derek, who heard him and kicked him away. Adam sneaked up from behind and hit Derek in the head with a night slash.

Lucien was fast with his Dragon Pulse, but Derek was faster in avoiding it and scraping Lucien in the leg with a knife.

_Man,_ Lucien thought, _this guy certainly loves knives. _Adam shot a Dark Pulse, but missed, allowing Derek to swoop in and kick Adam right in the chest. Adam backed away. Lucien was on the other side of Derek, and all three stood still.

"Adam...Are you...going easy on me?" Derek asked with confusion.

"Think what you'd like."

"You haven't used one bit of soul power since this fight began. What am I supposed to think?" Adam shot up into the air without warning and torched Derek with a Flamethrower attack. While Derek shielded himself from the flames as much as he could, Lucien fired three Aura Spheres, all hitting him square on the chest, shoulder, and forehead.

"Grrgh! You two are annoying!" Derek rushed for his gun and shot a glowing bullet at Adam, but missed. Lucien sneaked from behind and bashed into Derek with an Extremespeed attack. Adam then launched a Focus Blast right into Derek, sending him into a tree with a loud bang. He still got up, but showed signs of being hurt.

_How is he still standing? _Adam wondered. No pokemon he had seen, let alone a human, had taken so much of a beating before. If this guy was once a Purifier, it made Adam ask himself what exactly the syndicate did to make Derek so persistent.

Adam turned around and fired a Night Daze to blind Derek once more. He looked at lucien, who returned the look and got a Copycat attack ready. Adam then fired a Hyper Beam, which Lucien copied, both making a direct hit on the former Purifier.

"Pathetic!" The beams bent away after only a second of a direct hit, curving up and away from him. When the two kids shut down the beams, they saw Derek in a cocoon of silver aura. "I can withstand much more than that!" The aura compressed into two cannonball-like spheres, one on each hand. The two of them ran towards Derek, only to get blasted in the gut with the spheres and sent twenty feet back.

_What the hell is he?! _Lucien thought.

"You two abominations try to oppose someone who was trained to kill demons, the things that keep you up at night, and you expect to win?!"

Adam charged again, prepping a Punishment attack in his arm. Instead he took another fist full of energy and was kicked like dog, bashing into the tree. Lucien ran with an Extremespeed, but was countered when he missed by an inch and was thrown onto Adam. Right when he landed a wave of silver power pounded on him.

"What's the matter? Has the indignity of you existence finally gotten to you?!" They couldn't respond. They only took a few hits of soul power, but they were totally drained from it. "What I possess is a unique and powerful gift. It seems you two here couldn't comprehend that I had the advantage." He took out a knife, wrapped it in the silver aura, and prepared to finish them. He would have done the job if some translucent sphere didn't step in the middle of it.

_**"Leave,"**_ was all the sphere said.

"You...You sound like-"

**"Now!" **Derek ran off without question. He wanted to kill Adam eventually, but it wouldn't be today, not with that thing around. He could swear someone in the distance was watching him, but he just ignored it.

* * *

_Adam's POV_

My vision was blurred, my hearing wasn't the best, I felt nauseous, exhausted, and Lucien was just the same, piled on top of me. I just felt horrible.

_All that force,_ I thought,_ and we get brought down by a couple of hits..._

"Adam!" I heard Ruby yell from ahead.

"Lucien!" Nathan called from behind. They both met at our site. Nathan got Lucien off of me while Ruby tended to me. She laid me down, checking me for and wounds, bruises and the like. For some reason her hands actually felt relaxing, and gave me some well-needed comfort. It was probably because I was otherwise feeling horrible.

I ended up dozing off into space, loosing track of time. I don't remember how much time passed, but I do remember my senses returning at the building. I got up with a loud moan. Hannah, Frank and Ruby walked over to me as my vision came back into focus.

"How do you feel?" Hannah asked.

"...I've felt better," I admitted as I propped myself up off of the bed, "but I think I'll be ok-AH!" A sharp pain went along my chest, causing me to lose my balance and flopping back onto the bed.

"What hurt him so much?" Ruby thought aloud. "I get that he was in a fight, but he usually took more in a fight before being like this."

"It had to have been someone who knew soul power," Nathan on the other end of the room said, flipping a coin for entertainment, "that energy can really harm somebody." Next to him was Lucien, who was also lying on a bed, but switched to his human form.

**_"Indeed it was," _**I heard the ghost, who floated into the room. It seemed like he preferred the spherical form he was in over the humanoid form he used to scare Nathan and I away the first time we saw him. _**"Soul Power really packs a punch, no matter what the target is."**_

"Could you at least give us a warning before barging in?" Frank asked rudely.

_**"Sorry...It still surprises me that what I saw happened."**_

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

_**"The man that attacked the two a few hours ago was called Derek. He used to be a Purifier."**_

"Used to?" I questioned. "What happened?"

_**"He was executed for homicide and attempted mass murder six years ago. I think you know why."**_ I remembered that Derek was the one who led the attack on that one day. **_"He wasn't going to stop at that. He planned a large scale genocide with the intent of killing every pokemon-human couple in the world, along with halflings like Adam and Lucien. He had a chance of success, too, but only got to your parents."_**

"How do you know this?" Alex wondered.

_**"I am a skilled telepath. There have been only few minds that I haven't been able to read. By reading Derek's mind from the fight, I also found out that this one,"**_ he floated to me, _**"is responsible for stopping him, as well as her." **_He went towards Ruby.

"How?" I asked.

_**"When you two tricked him and a few others into going away from you, they got caught. Shortly after they were executed."**_

"...Wait, if he was executed how is he alive?" Hannah asked.

_**"DNA resurrection. If one were to get a hold of enough undamaged DNA that belonged to a deceased person, they could create a new body for the dead person to live in."**_

"Isn't that basically cloning?" Frank wondered.

_**"Cloning creates an entirely new entity. This form of resurrection only makes a new body for the old soul. However, in order to do that, the soul has to be strong enough to resist being taken to the afterlife. The resurrection process is very difficult, but doing it alone, when you're already dead, is...it should be downright impossible, but he's there..."**_

"Why couldn't we hurt him much?" Lucien spoke up. "The only thing that seemed to genuinely hurt him was that one aura sphere in the face."

_**"I'll look into that. Chances are it's Purifier equipment." **_He began to exit the building. _**"Knowing him, Derek will be back someday."  
**_

"...All that force we put on him," Lucien sighed, "and then we get beaten like chumps in a few swift moves..." I said nothing. There was nothing for me to say anyway. But my thoughts were exact. I still didn't get how that was possible.

"Don't worry about it," Alex said, "for now, you two just rest." The six non-injured people walked downstairs to give us some time to rest. Ruby walked back up for one second.

"Oh, and happy birthday, Adam," she said.

"Thanks..." she walked back down afterwards.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"This is not good at all," Frank immediately said once I joined the rest downstairs.

"Of course not," Nathan added. "Not only has this guy brought himself back to life, but he also personally has it out for Adam."

"What are we going to do?" Hannah asked, "It's not like the Purifiers would believe us if they were told Derek was alive. That's like saying a berry you saw go bad had been fresh for years after it went bad."

"I don't think there is anything we can do," I said.

"You want us to wait for him to come back?!" Josh asked. He was a little too loud when he asked the question.

"No, but I don't know what we're going to do if anything."

"...Maybe the Purifiers would believe us," Nathan suggested.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"If the Purifiers monitor demons they would know properties of soul power. They might know that DNA resurrection is possible, and could believe us."

"Come on, you heard what the ghost said." Alex went over to the sink to fill a glass of water. "The odds are small, nearly impossible if he did it himself. I mean, what person would want to bring that guy back to life? If I was one of them I wouldn't believe it if someone told me he was alive."

"I still can't believe there are people who would be willing to do what Derek did," Josh said, "it makes me mad as hell just thinking about it!"

"Pipe down, Josh," Frank said. "If we're to think of something, we need to be calm..."

* * *

_Somewhere Else in Lostlorn Forest Ryan's POV_

I walked about the area. There was quite a bit of noise around this place, so I decided to take a look. I knew the center was a risky area, but I had to find out what the ruckus was. First, there was a noise as if something big as f*** was smashed into the ground, and then it was just noise all over from then on.

I immediately realized where the exact location was. Everything in the spot was either broken, scratched, chipped, or charred. What exactly happened I couldn't tell, but I got an idea when I saw an odd mark on one of the trees, which was otherwise unscathed. Looking closer revealed that it was a thin, but deep slit, as if something flat drove right into the tree.

_What could have made this hole?_ I wondered. This spot looked like a fire-spinning and rock-throwing tornado hit it. I walked all over to see what exactly what made this kind of destruction. Sure it was in a relatively small area, but the fact that most of the things around it were almost untouched was nearly inconceivable. I even stopped just to look at the huge contrast in condition. I heard metal clank when I began walking again. Something I must have kicked slid into one of the trees. I thought it would just be a broken chain link or something, but it was far from that.

_A throwing knife?!_ I lifted it up with a glove and carefully inspected it. There was another knife that was stuck in one of the otherwise untouched trees. The knife also looked so familiar. I could have sworn somebody I knew made and used knives exactly like these. Just then an odd thought crossed my mind. _There is no way..._ The first thing I did was pick up my transmitter and call the one who I knew would want to hear this.

"Hello?" the line buzzed.

"Helena, get the others. We need to talk."

"Ryan, you know I only do it just to mess with you. When will you get I'm not-"

"This isn't about your cruel joke, Helena, this is serious. I just found two throwing knives in the scene, both of which look really familiar."

"What's so special about throwing knives? You know some people have started forest fires just by golfing. Target practice is pretty common, too."

"Then why is the site so close to the very building with three pokemorphs and possibly Adam? If it wasn't for the densely packed trees I could see the building from right here."

"So?"

"Remember Derek's opinions on such people?"

"Ryan, Derek's dead. We executed him, remember?"

"You know the procedure is possible. We've performed it before."

"Yeah, but who would want to resurrect him?"

"It is possible that-"

"Don't give me the 'solo resurrection' crap. That is a one in a billion chance, assuming you're a lucky man."

"...Tell you what: I'll go back to base if we analyze knives. There have to be something that shows the owner's idetity."

"Fine," she shrugged, "I'm telling you, there is no way he could be alive." After the call ended I carefully extracted the knife without messing around with it too much.

_If he is alive, _I thought, _then we can't afford to keep our cover._

* * *

**Review! Your voice counts! You have the power! This is definitely not themed like a politic ad!**

* * *

Differences between Old and New versions:

-On the OC list on my profile, you will see that Ryan and Helena, who have appeared a few times in this version, are part of the Feared Four, characters that were only in Search For Family when the old version was out. To better flesh the whole story out, they were put in the new version.

-Derek was almost the "nobody" of the OCs in the old version. He didn't even have a name at the time. His character story literally began and ended with "killer of John and Clara, and was executed."

-When Derek was executed in the old version, he stayed dead.

-The concept of DNA resurrection was never in the old version. Even if I were to go back in time and add it in, I would have declared the concept impossible.

-Purifiers were known to be tough and well-protected, considering they fought demons for a living. It wasn't exactly made clear how the extent of their durability would compare to pokemon abilities.

-Just in case you're still confused. Crosses such as Adam only have a human form, but can use pokemon powers. Pokemorphs, on the other hand, can switch between human and pokemon forms. (this is not a difference between versions.)


	8. Ruby Before Adam

**_Chapter Eight: Ruby Before Adam_**

_Lostlorn Forest Lucien's POV_

Adam and I were alone lying on the beds, still recovering from what happened. It had been a day since the incident with Derek, but we couldn't exactly go to a pokemon center without revealing our half-pokemon status. If we did that, then there went our hiding.

"...Do you trust that ghost back at the forest's center?" Adam said to break the silence.

"Not much, but he did offer protection."

"He offered a refuge. That's different. Also, he seems really interested in that relic we haven't even had a lead with." He shifted himself to a comfortable position.

"We all are. You've heard the stories about it, right? Your father had an interest in the relic, too."

"You're really going to bring him up?" This question confused me.

"Didn't you like your father?"

"I did, but with Derek and all..." His answer raised a thought.**  
**

_Maybe, just maybe, _I thought_, his emotions aren't as shut as we thought._ It was obvious that most of his feelings were being numbed down, but I wondered if it wasn't completely so. It was worth a test.

"What was your father like?"

"He was a determined guy. When he set his sights on something, he would see it through to the end. My mother was like that, too. You could almost call it stubbornness had they not been smart. Despite being a zoroark, he was well respected as the historian he was. His career even affected me. I had memorized the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram word-for-word when I was four, even though I could barely do basic math at the time. When he found out about trying to find the relic, it was like he was invited to meet Arceus herself."

"He was that interested?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what all his works were, but I knew he was getting close before 'that day' happened. I think I might find one of them the next time I look in that storage unit."

"Huh...You don't trust that ghost, do you?"

"No. Not one bit." Even though he didn't trust the ghost, it made me wonder what he'd be like if he did. "Somehow I felt something in him when he said he was looking for the relic, too."

"Maybe he's just as interested as we were."

"It wasn't just interest I felt from him, it was obsession. Somehow, some way, I could feel that he has been at this for much longer than we think."

"How could you 'feel' that from him?"

"He is a powerful telepath. He must have accidentally projected that when he was talking to us."

"He was vocal."

"When I would mess something up, and Ruby would whine at me, she was vocal, yet by mistake she would project her feelings with telepathy." Considering Adam had just used "whine" to describe Ruby calling Adam out on mistakes, I guessed my theory was at least plausible. "It's possible."

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

The six of us were hanging out downstairs, watching some TV. I really didn't understand how reality shows like "Musical Trainers" could possibly get funding. Who would believe the things on that show any of it was real? All it the show really is in a nutshell is the trainers yelling and bickering at each other. I could swear that I over heard Adam saying "whine" in a sentence. He better not be referring to me.

"Were Adam's parents nice people?" Hannah asked. I looked towards her. "Just wondering."

"They were very nice people." I said. "I remember Clara to be the wisest person I knew. She had a job as a lawyer, you know. She never lost a case, and when things at home were uneasy, which was rare, she always knew how to solve the problem."

"What was life like for you before Adam?" Frank wondered. I hesitated to answer. The answer to that was something I didn't tell anyone, not even Adam.

"...It was a good life, not unlike a normal pokemon in the ralts family. But one day..." I couldn't bring myself to say any more.

"Are you okay?"

"...Maybe I should show you...Put your hands together." They all did so. I slowly put my hand in the bunch and gave them a telepathic flashback of what happened that changed my life.

* * *

_Flashback of an Unknown Place Ruby's POV_

It had been a day or two since the traffickers captured us. My parents and I were being held in a processing facility run by these kidnappers, somewhere no five-year-old should ever have to be. I didn't know what to think, being all alone in a cramped cage. It was only twice as big as those cheap, small dog kennels. My parents were locked up somewhere else, far from my sight. Adding insult to injury, the captors turned on this machine near me that, besides being a miserable metal-clanking noise-maker, cut off my telepathy with them. I literally had no one to talk to, or if there was I couldn't reach them.

It didn't make sense at the time why these people did what they did to pokemon like me. But when I realized it years later, I thanked Arceus every day that I was saved from such a terrible fate. Even with my five-year-old innocence, I was still feeling horrible. I hadn't eaten or slept since the people there had kidnapped my family. I didn't want to take food from people I didn't know. Who knows what they did to the food? I could barely hear two guys talking to each other about ten feet from me.

"How much do you bet the little one is?"

"Probably more than the other ones. Not only will it grow to be strong, but the buyers also want a 'private' benefit." They both snickered. "We found a big stack's worth." I didn't get what they meant at the time, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Oh, hello there, sir." Someone else walked in. I only remember about him that he was wearing a white suit.

"Hello. I heard from the others you are willing to buy one of our catches."

"An arrangement can be made, right," the man said. He walked over and looked at me. However he looked at me as if out of kindness, but I had serious doubts. Still that look in his eye...I still haven't forgotten it.

"That it can. You know these don't come cheap." The other guys made a stern look at him. "And we don't exactly like browsers."

"Not to worry about browsers, men. I'm not just simply browsing." He looked closely at me. "But I do wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Why do you stay in this kind of business? It's dangerous."

"We haven't gotten caught once all these years. What makes you think we would any time soon?"

"Well, there are a number of things that could occur. Moles, rats, slip-ups, witnesses, many things." He walked back up to them.

"When would that ever happen?"

"Now." The suited man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at one of the guys' forehead. "There are multiple men outside this facility, and the authorities have been called. Time to give up."

"Now, I believe we can come to an-"

"The only thing you will get is life in pri-" A gunshot cut off the suited man, and he fell to the ground.

"If you have a gun, use it." another man walked in, holding a gun. Suddenly, there was a loud boom that shook the entire building. "The hell?!" Just then a rocket flew into the room and exploded, leaving smoke and debris all over. The only good thing about the rocket was that it took out the machine blocking my telepathy. The traffickers ran out, turning on Xtransceivers. About a minute later the man in white got up, covering a part of his back with his hand. I looked into his mind.

**Note to self,** he thought, **make bulletproof vests less painful. **I could hear another voice in my head calling to me. I jumped with joy when I heard it.

_Mama!_ The man looked at me and walked towards me. I was afraid he was going to take me away. I even started to shiver. I saw him reach for the top of the kennel, where the handle was, but then I heard a click. The door was unlocked, but still shut.

"Your parents are here, too, aren't they?" He asked. I gave a cautious nod. "I'll get them. Whatever you do, stay here. If you have to get out, though, the door's unlocked." It didn't take long for him to run off and come back with my parents. I was actually surprised that he found them so quickly.

"Thank you so much," my father said to the man.

"If you head through there," the man pointed to an empty hall, "You just might make it. Now go, there's not much time." My mother picked me up as we ran. I didn't see anything, but all the loud noises pointed to a firefight happening all over the building.

"Hey! They're getting away!" one of the traffickers shouted. Some of the doors in the hall began to close. We barely made it outside before the outside door shut. We continued to flee through the dark night's woods. I had no clue what kind of forest I was in. Nothing here seemed familiar.

"A-Are we safe?" I asked. I was clinging onto my mother in a huge feeling of fright.

"I think so..." my father said. Three seconds afterwards a loud noise boomed, followed by something whistling through the air, and my father falling to a knee.

"Dad!" I wanted to help him, but my mother wouldn't let me down.

"Go! Hurry before they get you, too!"

"But..." I wanted to say something.

_**"Go!"** _Another boom echoed just then. I didn't see what happened, as my mother turned we away. I didn't even have to see to know what happened. I was speechless.

I began to lose track of where we were. I lost track of what time it was, only knowing it was night. All I knew that, wherever we were, whenever it was, we were still being followed. Guns were still fired, people were still following, it was a daze. One shot missed, but it bounced off a tree and struck my mother's leg.

"Mama!" She stumbled and fell. she was still alive, but there was no way she could run. As she struggled to get up, she seemed to see something I didn't.

"Ruby, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

"Mama..."

"See that cave over there? It's a shortcut to the Lostlorn Forest, very far from here."

"Mama?"

"Go there. You'll be safe."

"But Mama, you-"

"It's too late for me! Just go! I'll be with you, I promise!"

"Mama!" Suddenly I was wrapped in her Psychic move, and was being pushed into the cave. The last thing I heard from the end of the cave was a gun shot. _**"Mama!"**_ I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where I would go, I had no one to turn to, I was nearly hopeless. I was crying for about ten minutes nonstop. I looked beside me and saw that the cave had running water, a river. I followed the river, trying so carefully not to disturb anything or any one. I had never fought a single battle, so I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if someone approached me.

_What am I going to do? _I thought, _What is going to happen to me?_ Something had washed onto the shore as the questions flew. When I turned my head, I immediately realized it was a human child my age, and was unconscious. I quickly checked for any signs of life. They were existent, but faint. Unless I did something, he would die. _Come on, what was that move I was born with? Think, think...Heal Pulse, that's it! _I used just that as much as I could. I was quickly getting tired, but I could tell he was going to be okay. His first few coughs ensured my belief. For once in this horrible day I was actually relieved. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at me.

**Did...Did you save me?** He asked in his head. I nodded. I could tell he didn't have much strength in him. **T-Thank you so much...** It would be three more minutes before this boy actually had the strength to stand, but he got most of his strength back afterwards. "...Are you lost?" he asked me vocally.

"Yes," I said, hoping he would understand me. It wasn't likely he understood the language of pokemon.

"...Do you know where your parents are?" Apparently he did.

"No," I lied. I knew he would go looking for them if he said yes, even though they were dead. That would only mean getting caught by those monsters. The kid seemed to think deeply for a while.

"...Would you want to come with me? If you want to, you can stay with my family until we find yours."

"Really?" I tried to seem happy despite what had happened tonight. "Could you lead me?" He was able to do so, but I had to support him, which he gladly accepted. After a while, we were inside a city. Mostly everyone was asleep, except for a few people here and there. I was led to one of the buildings. Looking through the window was a brunette woman with water blue eyes. She immediately ran outside to us when she spotted us.

"Adam!" She had a look of worry in her eyes, "It's so late, what happened? And who's she?"

"Clara?" I heard a voice behind her, "what's go...Adam?! Are you okay, son? We were so worried."

_Did he say "son?"_ I thought to myself, bring careful not to share the thought with telepathy. I decided to worry later. At least I was safe for now, and so was Adam. From then on, we grew so close that we hardly left each other's side.

* * *

_Back to the present Josh's POV_

"...So that's how you and Adam met..." I didn't know what else to say. The fact that Ruby almost became a trafficked slave was morbid. When those two guys near the beginning were talking I was almost ready to throw up. It was understandable that Ruby wouldn't want to tell Adam her side, but I felt she should.

**Maybe I will,** she said through telepathy. **But maybe I'll do it when he's healthy. But for now, it'll have to wait.**

"...Does anyone hear something?" Frank spoke up. It was a soft, subtle sound, but I could hear a faint voice in the back of my head saying words in a language I didn't know.

"You're probably just distracted from Ruby's memory," Alex said.

"I hear it too. Frank, can you come with me?" He did, transforming into his gallade form in the case of trouble. As we got closer to the center, the voice became more audible, meaning it must have been the ghost. Sure enough, we saw him in the form of a half-translucent humanoid-shaped silhouette. He was floating on top of the sword. There was a violet glow circling the clearing where he was. It was hard to tell whether it was a light, soft tint, or a toxic-like shade. Either way he noticed us with his dimly lit eyes. The voice stopped when his gaze met ours.

**_"I suppose you're wondering what I'm_ _doing."_ **The glow around the area faded. Frank walked in without wondering why that glow was there. I hesitated to follow Frank, but did so anyway. _**"I am doing a little** **ritual."**_

"What does it do?" I asked, trying carefully not to seem suspicious.

**_"When someone dies, and doesn't go to one of the afterlife realms," _**the ghost explained, _**"they constantly suffer the pain they felt at the moment of death. This ritual doesn't cure the pain, but it helps."**_

"Oh...How did you die?" Frank asked, reverting to his human form.

_**"I don't precisely remember this time. But I feel like I am being split in half. Not a fun feeling."**_

"Wait, 'this time?' It's been more than once?" I didn't understand what he said.

_**"I am a multi-incarnate. Over the centuries I have had many lives in different worlds. However, time flows differently between worlds. So what was close to a millennium for me was maybe sixty years for you."**_

"Are there any worlds that match time speeds?" I wondered. This was actually getting interesting.

**_"I can recall a few worlds that almost match, this one included. Whereas they don't precisely match, it would take an unreasonably long time just to notice a minute's difference."_**

"Why do you want to search for the relic?" Frank asked. I felt the ghost would have taken that unkindly.

**_"Someone close gave part of it to me in hopes of keeping it safe. Such a relic is not to be toyed with. But before I look for it, I need to do something else."_**

"Like what?" I admit I was being a little nosy, but this was news.

_**"I'm not complete. I used to be one of, if not the best in the art of soul power. But my power has waned. My soul has been separated into two, which may explain the pain I'm always feeling. The other part must be lying dormant somewhere. If I find it and restore my power, I'll be able to find the relic."**_

After a few more words Frank and I left. It seemed this guy knew more than we thought. It got me wondering what the others would think of this.

* * *

**Review or the imaginary kitty gets it!**

* * *

Differences Between Versions:

-The ghost did have something to take care of before searching for the actual relic, but said thing changed between versions.

-Like mentioned before, Ruby's past wasn't really clear nor thorough in the old version.


	9. The Demon, A Case, and A Crush

_**Chapter Nine: The Demon, A Case, and A Crush**_

_Unknown Place Adam's POV_

Everything around me was pitch dark. There was nothing recognizable nearby. I guess I must have fallen asleep again. It was weird how I knew I was asleep, but I couldn't wake myself up. I looked at the only thing I could see in the distance: A little pile of dirt, barely big enough to stand on. I tried standing on it, and nothing really happened. I kind of expected something instead of nothing. I walked off the pile and began to walk into the void, wondering if I could find anything else before I woke up.

"It is not easy being without emotions, is it?" I heard a voice from behind. It sounded exactly like me, something I didn't see coming. I turned around and saw what looked like a copy of me standing on the pile of dirt. But this version of me seemed a little...off. This Adam's skin had a nearly unnoticeable amount of light gray in it, almost as if the tissue covering him was dying. His hair was a little darker than mine, too, almost being black. And the eyes...the eyes looked different. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but they looked different. Aside from those small differences, he looked just like me.

"What are you, some sort of subconscious illusion I made?"

"I am your demon," he said with a smile. That was going to be my second guess.

"Why are you shutting out my emotions?" I had no patience, but I wanted to know.

"First off, the real question is 'why _did_ I...' Second, it is the reason you have not fallen to pieces yet, and you should thank me for such help."

"Why would a demon like you help me?" I didn't get why a member of those vicious beings would help me in any way.

"Well, we 'vicious beings' are not as bad as you think. We are not just idle entities waiting for our chance to take over just because. In a way, we are like the fail safe of your side. We test the strength of your minds if you learn soul power. If you can succeed in defending your mind, we stand down. If not, we take control."

"I've never learned soul power, so why did you attack me anyway?"

"Grief is a hard thing on the mind. In extreme cases of it, like yours, we step in when we know you will not be able to function correctly."

"You mean-"

"Yes, insanity. If I had not caused you to cut your feelings off when I did, it would have broken you down, and you would have either wound up dead or in the nuthouse. Consider yourself lucky that I did not completely take control like I easily could have. It was no real burden keeping you in check for the first year, and after that, it was a breeze."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that I have not done anything to you for years, and yet you are still numb to the core." The different me began to walk around the void. "It is weird how people adapt without realizing it."

"I don't believe you."

"You should not have to believe me, but I know for certain that you will go drunk with power when you find your essence. You may even end up with someone else's blood on your hands before you make it to being fifteen."

"And who exactly would I kill? What makes you think I'll kill anyone at all?" The demon stopped in place.

"I have a peculiar sense. I can see bits and pieces of the future. I cannot see the whole thing yet, but I can piece together the bits I know. If my sixth sense is not wrong, you will try to kill Derek, but you will not. And...I do not know the first _actual_ victim, but I do know it is one of the other seven in that bunch of yours."

"That will never happen."

"Will it? So far all of my predictions have been correct, such as you coming across Ruby when you would have died, the book you found in the library not being there the next visit, even our dad's progress on finding the relic. He was much closer than you think he was."

"Really?" I was skeptical.

"Yes. In fact, he had a piece of it." I was going to say something, but I was considering to hear more. "Want to hear more, now? Sorry, but it will have to wait. The morning is coming. I cannot wait for next year." The demon and the pile of dirt was beginning to fade away.

"If you easily could have taken me over, then why didn't you?" I asked quickly.

"Because I have other plans." He completely faded, and I woke up.

* * *

_Josh's POV_

I saw Adam was beginning to wake up as I walked to the top floor. These guys had recovered more quickly than we expected them to, but we were glad that soon they'd be injury-free. Hannah walked up with me, smiling at a just waking Adam. She must have not wanted me to catch her eye, because she jumped when she realized it. After grabbing a few things from the upstairs we went outside. The others were spread out over the area, either looking through the storage unit, or somewhere else.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked Hannah, who froze as soon as I said that.

"Wh...What do you mean?" She was blushing. I got her dead in her tracks.

"You like Adam."

"I-I...uh..." She was blushing even more. She even turned away from me. It was hard for me not to laugh. I had never seen Hannah blush this much, and it was so tempting to use it against her.

"Who should I tell this to? Alex? Frank? Who should know?"

"Don't you dare tell Adam!" She was getting angry, but I was enjoying every bit of this.

"Now, why would I do that? Then the fun would be over!" I began to actually laugh. Back before I went into hiding, I was _the_ expert at playing Matchmaker, whether it was for better or for worse. I thought that with this knowledge, and with good timing, I could prove this to the others. The little lopunny pokemorph was getting angrier and, at this point, was completely red.

"You better not tell anyone!"

"...I'll think about it, but that doesn't mean I won't use it against you." I laughed more. This was just getting better and better. "Just a little hint, though: it'd be best to make a move _after _he gets his emotions back." I left Hannah with more blush on her than I'd seen in a year. It was funny until I realized how upset the poor girl was. I ended up feeling like a complete d***. "...I'm sorry. That was mean. But in all honesty, you should wait until he gets his emotions back. That would be best."

"Okay..." She even teared up a little.

_Why_ _do I go too far like this? _I thought.

"...How long have you had this crush?" I asked, trying to make her feel better.

"A while now." That really didn't answer the question much, but I already made her feel bad enough. "Have you ever been so afraid of rejection that you don't know what to do?"

"Actually, yes." Hannah looked at me. She knew I was going to tell a story. "You see, a few years back, when I still lived in Black City, I had a crush on a girl that I was friends with. She was named Belle. We were very close, and we always hung out when we could. I ended up falling for her, but I didn't know if she would accept my feelings. I never got the chance to tell her after the day my family died in that cursed building. I'm pretty sure everyone I knew before then, including her, thinks I'm dead."

"...Is Black City a good place to live?"

"Only if you aren't seen as valuable. I'm one of the few that were in the middle class, the safe zone. If you're lucky or unfortunate, you become a target. Normally people battle with pokemon just for fun, and the winner gets a small prize at the end. But in that city, you fight to protect yourself from being jumped and robbed. People have even died in those fights, despite it being a pokemon battle. Thankfully my family avoided all that by staying in the silver line."

"And to think someone like you lived there. You can't even watch _The Hand_, which is cheesy as hell, without chickening out."

"Yeah, don't remind me..."

* * *

_Ruby's POV  
_

"So, Frank," I asked as we were digging through the dark storage unit, "did you know many people before you joined the other five?"

"Eh, there was one family that lived in a town close to mine. They had twins, both would be eight years old today. Unfortunately, they were separated at birth. Neither one knows the other exists."

"What were their names?"

"Ah, the boy was named Hilbert, and the girl...I think was Hilda. That family was one of few people that actually respected us. The rest either threatened us or just plain avoided us. What about you?"

"Most people we knew were a little awkward with the idea of Adam's family, but the only ones who genuinely didn't like it were the extended part of the family...Wait, what's this?" I lifted up what looked like a silver briefcase. It was heavy, but I had to wonder what was inside it.

"What is that?" Frank asked.

"I don't know..." It had a combination lock on it, so I couldn't open it up. I could have used my psychic ability to pick the lock, but since I didn't know the combo or how the inside of the lock worked I would risk breaking it, and then it'd be impossible to open.

"Should we take it back home and see if Adam knows the combination?"

"Definitely." It took us about a while to make it back. A few people looked at me wondering why a gardevoir had a huge heavy briefcase above its head instead of just carrying it by hand like normally in a crowded place, but it was okay after that. Once we hauled the thing in we asked Adam what the combo was.

"I have no idea what the combination is," was all he said to make us stiffen. "Did you try to pick it?"

"No," I answered, "I thought I'd break it if I tried."

"What about that ghost?" Adam asked, "Chances are he would find some way around it. Maybe go visit him." Sighing, Frank and I went to the ghost.

**_"Although I don't really get why such a case would be so important, I guess I could help. Did you try any combinations yet?"_ **Frank shook his head. _**"...Try**** 930."**_ I entered that in, pressed the button, and the thing opened.

"How did you know?" I asked.

_**"I didn't. For some reason 930 is a number that rings in my head quite often."**_

"Huh..." I opened it to see what was inside: there was nothing. "What?" _Why was it locked, _I thought, _if it was just empty?!_ I looked to see Adam walking to us while holding his right arm. He _did_ recover fast, but not completely yet.

"How did picking the lock go?"

"We got it," Frank said, "but...there's nothing in it."

"Let me see." We showed him. All there was in it was foam with a depression in the shape of whatever this case used to hold. "Wait a second...I remember this. My dad held something in this case as part of his findings. What used to be in here scratched my leg on that night seven years ago."

"What was it?" I asked. Adam pointed over to the very dark grey sword stuck in the center.

"It was a sword with the same design as that one, but the handle was golden, and the blade was a pure white."

_**"...So he was that close?"** _We looked at the ghost.

"Close to finding the relic?" Adam went on a limb.

**_"Yes...The part of the relic we're looking for is divided into two parts. One is in this sword you see here. The other was in the sword your father found. Do you know where it could have gone?"_**

"No clue," Adam said, "Jenny said that there were a few things that were still missing after the incident."

"What actually happened to any of your father's work?" I asked._  
_

"I don't know..."

* * *

_Ryan's POV_

"For the last time, Ryan, Derek is dead! You saw the execution yourself, and I pulled the trigger myself!" Helena was still yapping at me via Xtransceiver about the whole Derek thing. They finally fixed the speaker so the sound quality was better. "There is no way that guy could be alive, the chances of self-resurrection are too small." I didn't even bother to respond to her gibberish. I could see the center of the forest from where I was. I could see a few people, one I recognized as Frank, talking to that ghost. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Helena, calm down. I have a sighting."

"Of what?!"

"Of the spirit...Frank and some of the others are talking to it. Collaboration between them is possible."

"Do they even know what they're dealing with?!"

"Probably not, now calm down or hang up." I was temporarily put in as leader of recon, since Derek was killed and Matthew was too busy with operations at the base. It has been seven years since I've been assigned this, and I wish the Boss would have found someone to fill in for me so I could go back to running our industrial branch. We Purifiers do more than just hunt demons, we've had influence in many ways not many realize.

"Should we tell the Boss about this?" She asked.

"Only that we know that the ghost and they have met each other. He doesn't like reports just on speculation, so don't say what we don't know for certain if they're collaborating."

"Got it." I suddenly saw and recognized the briefcase one of the kids was holding. It was one of John's belongings related to the relic.

"Hey, Helena," I said before she hung up.

"What is it?" I could tell she wanted to hang up.

"I see that briefcase from John's research. Didn't the Boss check that himself?"

"Yeah, and he got the thing from it. Why are you so curious about an empty shell?"

"I think they're looking for it, too, the objective."

"But you don't know that for sure, do you?"

"No...tell the Boss what we do know for sure, then we will focus on this later."

"We don't know any...Whatever..." She hung up.

_Why do I deal with her?_ I thought to myself. What those guys were up to I wasn't sure, but it didn't feel quite right.

* * *

**Randomind: That's it for now. Leave a review, and I may respond to it (plus some opinions help) and see you later!**

* * *

Differences between old and new versions:

-Adam's demon sort of had a name in the old version (though nobody ever referred to him by that name). In part one of this version, he has no name at all. He does get a name in Search For Family, which carries on to part two.

-Adam's demon was never an active character in the old version until what would have been Part One's last scene.

-The Purifiers did take the item that was in the empty briefcase in the old version, but it wasn't in a briefcase, and it was never explained where the item came from before they had it.


	10. The Sinful and The Vengeful (Part One)

**_Chapter Ten: The Sinful and The Vengeful (Part One)_**

_Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

"Why exactly would you want pokemon to stay with people?" N asked. I was a couple minutes away from the building and I bumped into this guy again. He must have sneaked out again. It had been a couple months since Lucien and I had fully recovered, and it was my first time in a while wandering on my own. At one point in the conversation he brought up his opinions on people and pokemon.

"Is there any reason for people and pokemon to be separate?"

"Don't you realize how cruel people are with their pokemon? Forcing them to fight each other until they can no longer remain conscious, only to then be trapped in what equates to a pitch dark prison."

"I know, and that bothers me, too. But there are many others who treat pokemon as total equals."

"Really? Name them." The skeptical look on his face was more than enough evidence to show that he didn't believe me. His face only changed when I shot a dark pulse into the leaves of a nearby tree.

"My father, John, was a zoroark. My mother, Clara, was a human. They both heavily cared for each other, along with my friend Ruby and me. Let me ask you something: if you considered how many couples like my parents there actually are in the world, would you still want to separate people and pokemon? Would that really make them equal?" N stood still for a moment, trying to sink in what I had just said.

"...And what would I do with those who abuse their friends?"

"Judging by your choice of words, I think it's safe to assume you know some powerful people. Perhaps they could help with turning in people like the ones you speak of."

"That won't work. Separating my friends from those people would save years of pain."

"If you manage to put your ideas in motion as fast as you want to, people and pokemon alike will cut you off like they would to an extremist movement."

"But dragging it out would only bring pain."

"So would crippling society in an instant by separating its population. I don't know what kind of people you've seen, but I know that there are many pokemon who need their people just as much as the people need their pokemon."

The conversation began to decline from there. After I realized it was getting dark I left to regroup with the other seven. As I walked back to the building I began to worry about Nathan. He was interested in the ghost and his stories, and so was I. The difference, however, was the kind of interest. Where Nathan had fascination, I had suspicion. Either this guy was a liar, or he wants revenge for what happened to him.

According to the ghost, he used to be the leader of a utopian realm where the dead and living could walk hand in hand. However, it was attacked by a demon that was left unchecked and had become so strong as to defeat the ghost when he was alive. If he is as good as he says he is, that would be far from easy. Nothing was spared, and it became a cold, dark wasteland, almost as if nothing was ever built on it. Then throughout his incarnations he tried to find ways to kill this demon, who was trapped in the destruction he caused. But every time he tried, someone would stand in his way and take him down, despite them being good people.

If the ones who stopped his attempts were good people, then the ghost must have taken drastic actions that would have made him look bad. And who's to say he won't go to another extreme sooner or later? It makes me wonder if finding that relic is really such a good idea.

* * *

__"The Ghost's" POV__

It seemed a little unfortunate that the kid Nathan couldn't come to visit. He was the one most interested in my stories. Though the others were interested too, it seemed they had a variety of reasons for listening. I could tell that when the cross listened he kept somewhat of a distance, but was still attentive. He must be suspicious of me.

"What was your most recent life like?" Lucien asked me. Four of the eight, Josh, Alex, Hannah, and Lucien, were listening to my stories while the others went off on their own a while back.

"I don't remember, at least not clearly."

"How is it that you remember some lives, but not others?" Hannah asked.

"When a multi-incarnate is reborn, they don't retain any of the memories from their past lives. You could say it's like an absolute version of amnesia. Usually at one point or another, an event known as an awakening takes place, where they recall the memories of said past lives. Usually it happens all at once, but there are occasions where multiple awakenings happen gradually, each restoring only part of the whole memory. If a multi-incarnate were to die before being awakened, they won't remember anything from that life."

"What if someone were to die in the middle of an awakening? What happens then?" Alex asked.

"This actually happened to me before. If someone dies mid-awakening, they'll keep the memories they recall just before death. However, the rest of the memories return much later, sometimes in another life's awakening, even an awakening between lives." They didn't show it much, but the four were quite interested in what I had to say. It was certainly out of the ordinary compared to what one would usually hear.

After a few minutes I told them a bit more about my first life. The utopia I started, how everything I had known came to be, and how it was destroyed by the strongest demon ever, and how he's now trapped in that dimension. Once I told them more of that story, they left to join the rest. I could see Adam moving through the plants to catch up with the others, only to notice me and stop.

"I suppose you're concerned about something," I said. Adam was hesitant to say anything.

"...Nothing important..."

"It's about your demon isn't it?" He quickly turned his head to me. "Remember that I'm a powerful telepath, more so than anyone else you've known. I know everything he said. One of you is going to end up dying by your hands in, at latest, a few months from now."

"And why should I believe anything he says? Such monsters have no reason for my attention."

"Considering that he even talked to you, I can tell that this is no normal demon."

"Even if I did heed the warning I could stop it from happening."

"Some events can be stopped from occurring. However, there are times when only the way they change happens. For example, us meeting on that one night when you were chased."

"What about it?"

"What would you say if I were to tell you that, had your demon not intervened, you and Ruby would have never met the other six, and that you two would have met me almost four years earlier while being chased by Purifiers?"

"I would say that you're just making stuff up. There is no way that that could have happened."

"It would have if fate hadn't changed course. I am able to see the events of what would have been, and that was one of them."

"Right, and I could run from Nimbasa to the league in less than a minute."

"Hmph..."

"Well...I should get going and get ahead of the others. It's already dark enough."

"Farewell."

"Goodbye...what's your name?" It looked like he was trying to think. "...Umbra Vis, right?"

"Right." Although I read his mind long ago and already found out he knew my name, I just didn't want to show it. He began to leave, eventually getting to their home before they did. I was left to wonder how he put two and two together and figured out my name.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Frank asked me as Nathan grabbed some milk from the fridge. We were the only ones at home while Adam was out somewhere and the rest listening to that ghost, Nathan being the most eager until he saw I was troubled.

"Last night, I told Adam what happened before we met," I answered.

"Did he take it well?" Nathan asked.

"Too well. I know his emotions are blocked, but I still expected something out of him. I don't know how much longer I can take of him not being able to feel anything." The very thought of him being stuck like this forever made me want to cry.

"Don't worry," Frank tried to comfort me by rubbing my back. I can't say it didn't help, but it didn't make the thought go away. "I doubt this will go on for much longer."

"Are you okay Ruby?" I looked up and saw Adam walking in.

"Yeah," I sniffled. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Um, Nathan. You know a bit about demons, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Yours is shutting your emotions, no? Do you think it's letting up yet?" That sounded like a stupid question to me, but I waited for Adam to answer before speaking up.

"Is it normal for your demon to talk to you, whether by telepathy or in a dream?" Nathan stopped as soon as he heard the question.

"No demon has ever spoken to their host at all. There's been no reason for it, and it's never been on record."

"So you're saying that his demon is the first to actually say something to someone?" Frank and I got up to listen more.

"When did this happen?!" Nathan was getting uneasy at this.

"A while back, but I figured it was normal for that to happen at one point or another. What does it mean?"

"...It means you should be extra careful, Adam," Nathan said, "your demon is clearly not like the others. Did it say anything worth noting?"

"Yes. He said that if he didn't intervene when he did I would have gone insane."

"But why would he help you? Those things are violent and bloodthirsty!"

"Whatever reason he wants me healthy, it seems that it's part of bigger plans he supposedly has. Any idea what those 'bigger plans' could be?"

"No..."

"What else did he say?" I asked. Adam didn't say anything. "Adam...Please tell us."

"He said he can see parts of the future...and that one of the eight of us will die in less than a year."

"That's awful. Did he say how or by who?"

"He...He..." It was only minuscule, but Adam's face made him seem as if he didn't like what he was going to say.

"Hey, guys." Josh and the rest of the guys walked in. "Finally we got back home. The night gives me the creeps."

"What's going on?" Hannah asked. She must have caught my sad eye. "Dammit, Adam, did you say something that hurt her?"

"No," he replied. The rest of the night before we wanted to go to sleep went on without a hitch, with some cards and a few other things to settle each other down. We were just about to go to sleep when Lucien decided to look out the window for a change.

"S***..."

"What now, Lucien?" Hannah groaned.

"It's Derek. He's approaching us!"

"What?!" I shot up. Adam seemed to be walking downstairs. "Oh, no you don't," I stopped him.

"If we stay inside, he'll burn the place down. That's if we're lucky. If we confront him, we do it outside, where there's less of a chance of the place being destroyed."

"But he's trained to kill!" I replied. I could see that everyone was distressed, save Adam. We all panicked at what to do. Looking outside, I could see that he was joined by a houndoom and a mightyena.

"Oh, great. He has company. Just what we wanted." My first instinct was to glare at Adam, but sheepishly turned away after realizing Josh actually said that.

* * *

_Helena's POV_

"I really don't get why you're so worked up about this when it's just not possible." For some reason I had to tag along with Ryan this time while spying on these guys and trying to figure out if one of them is Adam. "You do realize Matthew practices throwing knives too."

"Yeah, but he uses kunai-like knives. Those knives were not kunai. Those were military combat knives altered for throwing, Derek's favorite."

"Oh, shut up, you have no idea what you're even..." I caught something moving quickly in the trees. One glimpse of it and I could tell it was a Purifier in a worn black uniform. "...No...That's not..." I began to think aloud.

"I saw it too. Come on, we need to get a move on and bring him down." Although I wanted to go like he said, the shock of someone I had killed being alive again just rattled my head. The odds of self-resurrection, and the thought of him going after what was home to three pokemorphs and maybe a cross just froze me. "Helena...Helena!" Ryan managed to get me moving, but I was still a little dazed from what might soon become the night eight years ago all over again. As we took on a pursuit, I contacted the Boss on my Xtransceiver.

"Boss, we have confirmation. Derek is alive! He's headed for the eight kids!"

"Dammit all," I heard from the speaker, "get the demons' attention."

"What?!" Ryan shouted, almost blowing our cover.

"Derek's confirmed resurrection calls for extreme measures. His soul must not stay intact by any means. Get the demons to go there so they can carry out the job. Defend the eight kids as soon as the demons are there!"

"Boss," I asked with worry, "are you-"

"There is no room for humanity this time! No chance is to be taken! Do it!"

"...Yes, Boss," I choked weakly as I shut off the call. We were excellent demon hunters, but we weren't invincible. With so many demons to include Derek into the fight, and having to defend eight teenagers, I didn't know if I could pull through.

"Don't worry, Helena. Remember the tourney when it was fifteen against us two? We can do it!"

"...Thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I don't know why I did that, but I was stressed, and felt like giving Ryan a little more motivation. We hurried as fast as we could while Ryan threw some projectiles of energy to get any demons' attention. _Please don't let history repeat itself,_ I thought to anyone who was watching over me.

* * *

Differences between versions:_  
_

-The "what if" scenario Umbra Vis mentioned in this chapter is exactly what happened in the old version. And according to him, Adam's demon essentially caused the differences in the story. (Weird, huh? It actually kind of makes it seem like a legitimate excuse as canon. No? Oh well...)

-Adam did not figure out the ghost was Umbra Vis on his own in the old version.

-The scene that will unfold in the next chapter did not happen with Derek in the old version. Instead it was with a nameless Purifier.

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review!**


	11. The Sinful and The Vengeful (Part Two)

**_Chapter Eleven: The Sinful and The Vengeful (Part Two)_**

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"Has his destiny been confirmed yet?" I asked.

"No, my Lady," I was answered.

"Is it still those same paths as before?"

"Yes."

"...Very well. Keep the eye out, but still don't intervene."

"If I may ask, my Lady, why do you not want 'them' to help? They are more knowledgeable in such things as the soul than we are."

"Unless there is a major crisis, there is no need. This is no crisis, just a person of interest."

"Understood, my Lady. Is that all, my Lady?"

"Yes." My friend began to leave before I stopped him. "Oh, and one more thing: We need to find out more about this 'Umbra Vis' entity. Find what resources you can on this matter in case we need them."

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest Unknown POV_

"Those Purifiers are trying to get our attention," I heard one of the demons say to me, "but why?" It was very dark out, almost pitch black in the sky, the stars in the sky were barely visible on this dim night.

"It's not like them to make the first move," I replied. We were hiding throughout the forest when we noticed three Purifiers, two of which were acting unusual. "It could be a trap, or they're just cocky. There are eight kids near their location. Should we go after them?"

"I doubt three Purifiers can take care of eight kids," another told me. "We could at least steal a snack if we go for a hit and run."

"But why are they in different uniforms?" I thought aloud, "There can't be three units here, or we'd see more Purifiers here." I thought about what could happen if this was a trap, and if it wasn't. There could be more to this than what we were seeing. "...Let's go, but with caution."

**Hold it,** I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like a kid my age.

_Who is this?_ I thought to the voice, trying to locate him.

**Those Purifiers are more than they seem.**

_Who is this?! _I looked frantically.  


"Um...are we going?" A demon asked from behind.

"Just wait..." I answered.

**I am a demon with a goal, and if you do something wrong, it will screw the whole thing up.**

_Then what do you suggest?!_

**You see the Purifier in the black uniform, and the boy with brown hair and dark clothes? Avoid them, but do what you want with the others.**

_Why the kid?_

"Hello?" the demon repeated.

"Just a second."

**I am inside him. I need him alive and well for now. The rest are not important.** I didn't think that this demon was lying, assuming it really was a demon, but there could be multiple Purifiers everywhere. Thinking it over, I made my decision.**  
**

"...Let's go. But if we notice many more Purifiers come our way, we leave."

"Understood..."

* * *

_Umbra Vis' POV_

Purifiers exploiting demons...I would have never thought such a thing would happen. Clearly these people are desperate to finish what they started, and it didn't exactly work well either. The only person the demons weren't going for were the intended target. There was so much fighting happening near me. It reminded me of the chaos that claimed my home, and its destroyer. I wanted to end this fight by scaring them away, it worked before, but this time there were witnesses that could be heeded, giving myself away. I couldn't do that, not in my current state.

In every mind were thoughts and stories clashing together. The murderer and the defenders, the victims of both demons and non-demons, and those who succumbed to their own power, allowing their vicious side to take over. All had something out of this, but my eyes were on Adam. He was fighting the rogue Purifier with his zoroark attacks, using every weak spot he could exploit. I did not quite understand him, or rather, his strength. It was not normal to strongly feel the energy given off by one's soul, but Adam's soul was radiating unlike any other, despite not having used that power once.

_Something's not right, __about him..._ I decided to look inside him while he was fighting. I had learned to see where I wanted to wherever I was. The sight was his soul, and some red mass made of energy growing off of it. I hadn't seen anything like it before, and it looked like the mass was starting to separate from the soul itself. Ironically, the mass was more stable than Adam's soul. It made me wonder what was going to happen when Adam really does gain his soul power. I once thought that I knew everything there was to know about souls, but this I had yet to learn. I'm not sure why, but something told me I was going to enjoy watching this.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Just seeing Derek and those two pokemon made me uneasy. The thought of him still wanting us dead was just daunting. I knew I had to suck it all up and fight. There were only three enemies: Derek, the houndoom, and the mightyena.

_We can do this,_ I thought while throwing the houndoom into the mightyena with Psychic. I wanted to help Adam against Derek, but Nathan and Lucien were taking care of him. For now Alex and Josh had gone to get help, while Frank and Hannah helped me fight the two pokemon. Just in the corner of my eye I could see the houndoom lunge in to bite Hannah, who blocked him with a Dizzy Punch. I quickly shot a Heal Pulse at her to treat the wound.

"Thanks..." Frank barraged both pokemon with twin Close Combat attacks. However, the mightyena shot Frank with a Shadow Ball. The impact kept Frank on the ground for a few seconds. I aimed and prepped a Focus Blast attack at the houndoom, only to get Sucker Punched in the stomach. Strangely it didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to. I used a Magical Leaf attack to push him away, and let Hannah send a Shock Wave at him. Frank launched a few Psycho Cuts at the two dog pokemon, sending them back.

_These guys are taking more hits than they should, _I thought, _how?!_ I kicked the houndoom out of the way and threw it into a tree with Telekinesis. Hannah flung the mightyena with a Sky Uppercut to the stomach, but as the dog pokemon was hit, Hannah was inflicted with a Crunch attack on the upper arm, making her back away. Her arm looked badly hurt, maybe even broken. A Heal Pulse wouldn't fix that.

"Hannah, get out of here and get help!" Frank shouted, seeing her arm. Hannah did so as we blocked the two from getting to her.

It looked like this wasn't going to be an easy fight, and then I noticed something glowing red just miss my face by a hair. I turned away from the others and saw a few demons slowly approaching us. Only one was about my age, the rest were adults. The younger one jumped at me, but I pushed him with Psychic. It seemed that the dog pokemon turned their attention away from us and towards the demons. We didn't expect that, but we weren't going to complain. Sparks and shots flew everywhere. Hyper Beam after soul attack after Iron tail after Last Resort. There was total chaos around us. I had little to no clue what was going on. Everything was just happening at once.

* * *

_Adam's POV_

Nathan and Lucien had helped me fight Derek, but were eventually too injured to keep going. I had them pull back and get help. While they left I was able to prevent those two from getting killed with a throwing knife. Derek could throw those with incredible speed. It was hard trying to avoid them and attack at the same time. Dodging and weaving through slashes and throws was dizzying.

_Dear Arceus, _I thought, _doesn't this guy get tired? _I shot a Night Daze at him, temporarily blinding him, allowing me to rush in and use a Punisher attack to drive a powerful kick to the head and back away before I could get slashed. If I was going to win this fight, it was going to take a while. This time Derek was different. He hadn't said a single word since he approached us, and his face made it obvious that he was in a moment of absolute clarity.

"Why haven't you just moved on?" I asked, ducking a knife, "You have a second chance, so why use it for genocide?"

"You're correct that I dislike your kind, but I have more legitimate reasons for being here." I kept my distance with a Flamethrower attack.

"What are you talking about? You killed my parents, and were going to kill others like me."

"Did you really think I, a professional assassin who prefers his jobs alone, would take any, much less multiple, grunts with me just for some personal motive?" Derek shot a pulse of silver soul power at me, sending me flying a few feet. "You are a threat. A threat to yourself, Unova, the world, and even everything beyond that. Such an unstable time bomb like you should have been done away with before it becomes a nightmare just like the Limbonite Massacre of old."

"I doubt your boss would have approved of killing me." I threw a Focus Blast out of my hand, knocking him down.

"That doesn't mean Andrew didn't think about it." He got up before I could hit him, and almost cut me with a knife. "Your instability made you a potential target if you went astray from your 'ailment.' Instead of doing what should have been done, he merely kept an eye on you." He threw a knife that ended up cutting my side. "I knew that wouldn't solve anything, so I decided to take the liberty of ending you before you became a danger to everything!"

"Then what about my parents?" I jumped to the top of a tree and then fired Dark Pulses at him, preventing him from throwing. "Why kill them?"

"Although only you were the intended target, the men were considering destroying their souls. I chose to give the more merciful order and allow their existence. It's because of me that they still exist in the afterlife." Derek aimed, and fired a shell of energy, breaking the branch I was standing on. "But you lived, and I was executed. I will not rest until I see you terminated!" He started throwing spheres of silver energy at me everywhere I ran. The small bursts on impact made them hard to avoid. I ended up rushing him and hitting his face with a Foul Play, but was hit in the arm with a sphere. I lost sight of Derek when I backed away. He just vanished.

_Where is he..._ I quickly saw one knife fly in one direction, barely missing me. A beam of energy came my way, but I jumped to the side to avoid it. A knife came from another direction, ducking its blade. I began to charge twin Hyper Beams in my hands and shot them, making sure I swept all areas with them. I seemed to hit him after a few seconds. Unfortunately that stunt of mine began to take its toll, and I could barely move or focus. The last thing I remember before I got my focus back was a cold, sharp pain in the middle of my chest. Then the cold started to burn, and I looked up to see Derek pull out the knife that just cut me wide open.

"Not once did you try soul power..." The clarity I had was short-lived, and I soon found myself collapsing to a knee, gasping for breath. Not only did my head feel fuzzy, but my vision blurred, and the wound in my chest hurt even more.

Everything I remembered in my life began to flash before my eyes: The six short years when I still had family, the six long years in hiding from Purifiers, a little more than a year with the other six, caring enough to take us in, and finally, Ruby, standing in the middle of the woods, smiling at me while telling me, "You were always afraid, Adam, ever since what happened to him two years ago, but you don't have to be. Don't forget you're not alone. You're never alone." This last memory seemed odd, but I was too disorientated to know for sure.

**You know,** I heard my demon in my head, who sounded bored, **I think you have been tested enough. I will let you go. **Suddenly I felt a rush of energy flow through me, and my senses began to clear up again. **Besides, it won't be long anyway before I am set.**

* * *

**(puts up hand like a jedi) you will leave a review.**


	12. The Sinful and The Vengeful (Part Three)

**_Chapter Twelve: The Sinful and The Vengeful (Part Three)_**

_Purifier Base "Boss'" POV_

Regret. It has been eating away at my mind ever since I founded this organization. We defend the world from the threat of demons that would otherwise grow to destroy the world and spread to others. However, we keep our actions secret in order to prevent panic among the people. As a result, our good deeds are taken for granted, and our ruined public image is uplifted. Ever since Derek had gone rogue and killed John and Clara, our image as ruthless halfling-killers had been solidified. Little to nothing has changed the way people look at us. And with the resurrected Derek out there, everything could get out of hand, to the point where any Purifier would be shot on sight by police without question. That was a position I did not want to put my men and women in.

Sometimes I question whether or not such a duty as leader of the Purifiers was worth it. I failed to keep one of my officers in check, I failed to save innocent lives when I had the chance, I ruined our reputation, that same rogue officer is currently trying to end what he started, and I am manipulating the enemy to stop him. I knew there would be downsides to founding the group, but I didn't expect a profound regret to still haunt me like the event nearly eight years ago did. However, I was more or less aware of the situations that would happen if there were other calls that were made regarding Adam.

Derek was never one for pokemon-human couples, but I knew he wasn't the kind person to act purely on emotion either. I began to recall the memories of when the Feared Five and I sat down to vote on what to do about Adam. Ever since he was born we knew that something about his soul stood out from the others, something unstable. Ideas flung everywhere, such as running pioneered tests on him in yearly intervals, as brought up by Eric. However, this was turned down due to the tests being in the alpha stages at the time.

Ryan suggested keeping a close eye throughout the years until we confirmed he was fit to be off the watch, which would have been fine with me except that the public would ask too many questions and it could cause a panic at the time. Matthew wanted to find a way to neutralize his power so that it wouldn't become a problem, but even now we haven't found a way to do that. Helena wanted to just let him be until there was a reason to be concerned, which didn't seem like a very comfortable option back then. But in comparison, it was a much better option than simply killing Adam, as Derek suggested. We never officially made a final decision, so in a way Helena got her wish for quite some time. Apparently Derek had other ideas, setting that one night into motion.

If only I had responded to what had happened sooner I could have prevented the deaths of John and Clara. The gravity of my inaction was horrible. Had it not been for the encouragement from the remaining four, I would have left or even disbanded the group.

"Boss? Boss?!" I heard my Xtransceiver go off.

"What's wrong?!"

"The demons are avoiding Derek. They're going straight for the kids even when Derek is right in front of them!" I smashed my hand on the table. This couldn't become more of a problem. Something had to be done.

"Protect the kids. I'll take care of Derek myself." I hung up. "Matthew, get me a transport!"

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Frank and I were hiding behind two trees, only occasionally poking out to shoot a Focus Blast or Psycho Cut. There was just chaos all around us, beams, orbs, flames, every-freaking-where.

"How are we going to end this?!" I asked Frank, "We can't keep going like this forever!"

"Damn...We just have to survive until the others get help. I don't see another way."

"But what if they don't-"

"Listen, Ruby, they will! Just give them time! While those dogs are distracted by the demons we can get them from behind and stop this!"

"But what about the demons?!"

"Rgh..." Just when we were about to lose hope, I noticed Lucien, Nathan, Josh and Alex in the distance with two Purifiers. They must have gotten some help in time. "What did I tell you?" We sneaked around the trees, and blasted the two dog pokemon, knocking them out. Then we saw the demons scatter after shots were fired by the two Purifiers. The two pokemon were cornered, and were eventually captured.

"Where is Derek?!" The Purifier in the green demanded the mightyena. He had a very serious look.

"I don't know. We lost him in the chaos."

"Why would you even help him?!" The one in the blue asked. She was just the same.

"Why didn't you listen to him?" Suddenly a blue-violet light shined beightly, nearly blinding everyone. At the same time, I felt a little bit dizzy while seeing the light. The two Purifiers were barely standing up, and Nathan collapsed onto the ground, motionless.

"Nathan!" I ran over and helped him up, seeing that he was at least awake.

"See? This could have been prevented with one simple choice. And what did you do? Nothing!"

"Shut it!" I heard the man say. I noticed Josh covering his eyes and tracking the source of the light.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier Adam's POV_

This feeling was both incredible and staggering at the same time. I hadn't realized what power was hidden from me. Where I struggled to stay conscious only seconds ago, I now felt stronger than ever. Using the energy that was flowing through me, I sent a giant pulse of energy at Derek, easily blowing him away in a bright flash of blue-violet color. While he was down I looked at the wound that nearly caused my death, slowly becoming patched up by this energy. This power radiating from my soul was something I was itching to put to the test. As Derek got up from the blast, I felt an unfamiliar feeling course through me. I didn't know what to think of it, but I didn't care. I had someone to deal with.

Derek rushed towards me with a knife in his hand, I quickly jumped to the side and threw a sphere of soul power at his head, knocking him off balance. I then rushed at him and kicked him in the neck, with a Punishment attack concentrated there, essentially drilling him into the small oran tree and breaking it. I noticed the cut Derek made on my leg, but I felt little pain from it, as it quickly faded away. Derek stood up quickly and lunged at me, surrounded in his energy. I put my arms up to defend myself, and something appeared in front of me and blocked him. It looked like some sort of shield made of energy. Backing away, I tried making brass knuckles using my soul power. In a second, the energy shaped to form them. I charged him, dodging his knife jab, and used a Foul Play attack on his head along with the knuckles. This man was reaching his limit, and I felt in top shape, and the wound in my chest had completely vanished. This seemed like it was going to be an easy win for me.

"No! I will not lose!" Derek shouted, "If you live, who knows what will happen to the world?!" I began to charge a ball of energy in my hands, and launched it at Derek. The sphere went right through his defenses, and he was pushed to the ground. "I will not let everything I've done go in vain!" He quickly gathered energy in his fist and rushed at me. He actually got me in the stomach pretty hard, but I could still fight. I used a Night Slash to get him away and prepared for his next move.

We each traded blows with each other for minutes on end. Every time I threw a punch, every time I tried to hit him, each blow I made only reminded me of what he took from me, and the feeling welled up within me more and more. That's when I realized this emotion was. This was hatred, hatred for Derek and everything he took from me. Each attack I forced on him became less tactical and more brutal. This continued until the point where I ended up overpowering Derek with my attacks. Whenever he threw a knife, it would be blocked with a barrier. Each time he got close, he found himself launched back like a rag doll. At one point I began to feel power accumulating inside me. I could see myself glowing blue-violet. The power kept growing inside of me. Derek's attacks were being repelled by the force gathering up.

Although my instinct was to keep the energy contained, I was beginning to lose that control. Derek's pulses of silver energy and repelled charges were getting closer. The sight of him made me mad, which further enforced my effort to contain the energy. Eventually the combination of the energy reaching a point and Derek getting too close forced me to release the energy, engulfing everything in a bright and blinding shine of blue-violet. When the light subsided, a weakened and collapsed Derek was lying on his back, struggling to get up. I pinned him down with constructs of binds before he got the chance to stand.

The man that killed my parents, three times tried to kill me, and twice threatened the safety of my friends, was now lying on the ground, tired, exhausted, and at my mercy. This man had a second chance to live, and I was going to make sure there wouldn't be a third. I tightened the binds on him, and set my foot on his chest. I could see the fear in his eyes. I knew that fear years ago, and now that I was the one on top, I was going to make him pay. I developed a claw-like tool on my arm to rip that throat of his wide open. I secured his head, got my arm ready, and then I stood shocked.

**Uh huh,** I heard my demon in my head, **Who is the monster now? Such thoughtless anger is what people usually pin to _our_ image.** Looking up from Derek I noticed Josh looking at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. I began to look at what I was doing: I only had recovered my emotions for a few minutes, and I was already perfectly willing to kill. I ended up backing away and letting the binds loose, allowing Derek to get up and run in a panic. **Are you proud of yourself?** Josh slowly approached me motioning to come with him. I hesitated, but followed him.

Eventually Josh took me back to the others. It seemed like the others were glad I was okay, but I felt far from it.

"Are you okay Adam?" Ruby seemed to know something wasn't right.

"Yeah, I...I'm fine..." I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

"Adam." I turned to Hannah, who was looking at me closely. "You seem...different."

"How?" Again, I couldn't keep a plain face.

"Is that..." I could feel Ruby poking around my head. Her eyes widened at what she found. "Adam, your...your emotions are back!" Everyone except Josh and I were glad about the news. Frank caught this quickly. "What's wrong, you two? Did something happen?"

"It's...nothing," Josh answered for me, "nothing important." I turned to the two Purifiers a couple feet away from the group (one in a green uniform, the other blue). They seemed relieved that everyone was safe. I heard rustling behind me, and quickly turned round and got ready for an attack. The man who came out of the green was a tall man in a white uniform. He had brown hair along with a five-o-clock shadow, and green eyes.

"Oh, Boss," I heard the Purifier in green say as he walked towards his boss, "did you catch Derek?"

"No, I couldn't find him. There were traces of plasma nearby, so he must have used an escape engine. Hopefully we can track him down." He looked around a bit, and then at us. "I am actually very surprised no one out of you were killed. Being attacked by multiple demons and two pokemon trained by high ranks aren't situations people normally leave in good condition, let alone alive...none of you are hurt, are you?"

"No, Mister Onyx," Josh answered.

**Is something familiar about this man? **Ruby asked me in my head.

_What do you mean? _I thought.

**I don't know...I just feel like I've seen him before.**

"I know you eight had a rough night," Mister Onyx said, "but I would like you to come with me."

"Why?" Nathan asked. He got up with a groan.

"I am more or less aware of what you are looking for. Before I can let your search continue, I need you to know a few things." He paused for a second. "However, information regarding the relic isn't safe to say in these areas. The only place where I can tell tell you what you need to know is inside the center of our operations."

"Why not here?" Nathan asked again, "Nobody goes here."

"I don't like to take chances. You can learn what you need to know at the Purifier base or not at all."

"Just go with it, Nathan," Ruby scolded.

"I have a transport not far from here. We can use that to get to the base." We all ended up following the Purifier Boss. In the corner of my eye I noticed a silhouette with glowing white eyes up in the trees, staring through me with its cold, sharp gaze. Just the eyes gave me the chills. It was amazing how close I approached that ghost before we formally met it and didn't feel a thing. After a few minutes of hiking we made it to the transport. At one point I dozed off and fell asleep, despite Ruby's best efforts to keep me awake.

Just like the dream from a couple month ago, there was nothing but pitch darkness, and a patch of dirt like in the middle of the pond. Like before, my demon was standing on it, but this time he looked different. The light gray skin he used to have became darker, having a more neutral tint and the eyes were now a yellowish-brown color. The demon looked at me, but I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Well, what did I tell you? You almost killed Derek, but you did not. Now it is just a matter of who you do kill."

"Cut it out!"

"Giving in to anger already? How about thanking me for allowing your soul power to heal the stab wound that should have killed you? It was my decision to grant you power."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said that I was doing nothing to you, yet you were still numb. In order to get your emotions back and save your life, I decided to do something."

"You...You messed with my mind again?!" My demon sighed at my response.

"I merely made a spark. That little anger burst was yours and yours alone. All I did was thaw that frozen heart you had. I bet the person you do kill will see that side of yours." I wanted to rush at him and pummel him, even though this was just a dream. "Now, now, since I am nice, I will rule out two of the suspected targets. I know for certain that Hannah and Ruby are in no danger of death by your hands."

"What proof?"

"I know when you were stabbed, you had multiple flashbacks of your life. The last one you had was actually a vision of the future I was receiving." My demon cast his arm forward, and a hologram appeared. The hologram looked exactly like the vision. The odd thing was that this Ruby looked a couple years older.

_So that's what was off, _I thought. After the fake Ruby repeated the quote from the vision, the hologram vanished.

"If I am correct, the 'he' Ruby refers to is the one you kill, which would eliminate Hannah as well as Ruby." I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off me. It was a much-needed relief knowing that those two were not going to die. "Did I say they would be safe?"

"..."

"No matter, at least everything went the way I needed it to. At least the hard part is over."

"Hard part of what?"

"Why tell you? It would spoil the fun." Suddenly I was woken up with a dull pain in my forehead.

"Wake up, Adam, we're here." I slowly rolled to the side. "Come on. I could use Psychic, but I'm too tired. Sleep when we get to a room." She swatted me in the forehead, right where it hurt. It was a pretty easy guess what woke me up.

I got up and walked with the rest of us through what I assumed was some medical wing. The technology that was being used seemed amazing. No one would find this stuff at a pokemon center. The world had technology that instantly healed pokemon in the worst of conditions, but everything here seemed extremely advanced in comparison. At one point my tired eyes saw something I thought I'd never see again, and I was awake in an instant.

* * *

**A review's worth a thousand words...I think that's how the quote goes.**

* * *

Differences Between Versions:

-Adam's first minutes of emotion were in direct contrast to his attitude in the old version. In the old version he was a person who hated to fight, and never thought of killing anyone. This version of Adam shows the result of all his anger and grief being forcefully bottled up for so long.

-The Purifiers did not find Adam when they did in the old version. It would have taken just a few more days.

-Adam's soul-induced regeneration ability was not introduced until a later point in the old version.

-The vision with Ruby was not in the old version, but it foreshadows an event that was.

-The instability referenced to Adam was in the old version. However, it was never recognized as an instability, or identified at all for that matter. Adam's demon was the only one who knew what the source actually was (In part 2).


	13. It's Not Worth It

_**Chapter Thirteen: It's Not Worth It**_

_Purifier Base Adam's POV_

I was just drowsy from being up late at night, but suddenly what I saw woke me completely up: I saw a zoroark, unconscious and floating in a vertical pod attached to the wall, with cables circulating a glowing white gas within the pod.

_...Dad? _I thought. We just walked past that room, and kept walking. Eventually were led to a room that I assumed was his office. _There's no way...but if they have resurrection technology, then..._

"I will talk to two of you at a time," the head of the Purifiers said, "but all of you will eventually be talked to." Ruby and I were led into the room first. The Purifier leader sat in a chair behind a marble desk. "Since we haven't formally introduced ourselves yet, let's do so now. I am Andrew Onyx, founder and leader of the Purifier organization. But you may call me Andrew."

"My name is Ruby."

"...I'm Adam." My hesitation gave away that something was on my mind. There was an awkward pause.

"...Adam, I don't completely know your circumstance, and I'm sorry about your parents, but there are a few things you should know."

"Like what?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"What do you think of when you hear the name 'Umbra Vis?' Anything?"

"Yes. We once found a book in the Nimbasa Library mentioning that name. I think it could be the ghost haunting the center of the Lostlorn Forest."

"You're not entirely wrong there. Half of him lurks there."

"How do you know about that?" Ruby wondered.

"Because the other half is here, lying dormant. We're doing everything we can to prevent it from waking up. Throughout his incarnations he caused some serious trouble with many, so when he died, and his soul split into two, we had to take the opportunity. Supposedly he joined your group to find the second piece of some relic. Is this correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"That relic is part of an extreme power. Knowing his reputation after his home was destroyed, I couldn't let him get it."

"My father John also looked for this relic, as well as Josh's cousin. Did you know about their search?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. They even wanted me to store some of their documents and artifacts for safe-keeping."

"Did John and Clara have history with you?" Ruby scooted her chair over.

"Not long history, but still history. During the formation of my faction, Clara had offered to actually enlist as a Purifier. However, I changed her mind after telling her the requirements."

"What requirements?" I asked.

"The uniformed men and women you see around this place went to great lengths to get to where they are. Some had to abandon families, even fake their own deaths. Thankfully, after telling her this, she changed her mind about enlisting. As for John, well, I already told you about storage of some artifacts and records. But he also was a helpful civilian eye when the police couldn't help."

"When was a time he was an eye?" Ruby asked.

"About a year before the incident with Derek. John noticed strange activity near one of his research locations. As it turned out, there was the core of a pokemon trafficking ring there. Thanks to him, many criminals were brought to justice." I felt myself tense up about the way he said that, but I tried not to show it. Andrew looked over to Ruby. "...I see...you were that ralts from back then. I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Thanks...But how did you know?"

"I've mastered my soul power to create pseudo-psychic abilities, much similar to Lucien's aura. I bet you've seen something like that before...I'm sure you saw it while we were walking to get here, but I still think I should say it: Your father's alive, Adam." I should have been excited at the news, but Andrew's face told me there was a catch.

"Is something wrong with him?" I asked, "He looked like he was trapped in this capsule."

"Yeah...a few years back we managed to get enough undamaged DNA to resurrect John, but we're keeping him asleep for a good reason. Remember when I mentioned only half of Umbra Vis was in the forest..."

"The other half is inside him." Listening to myself, I wish I wasn't so blunt about my answer.

"We wanted to keep John unconscious in order to keep that other half of Umbra Vis dormant as well. The two are conflicting each other. I don't quite understand how that half of Umbra Vis got into John, but once we can be certain that, if we were to wake him, _John_ would wake, then we will do so."

"What about Clara?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry, but she was beyond saving. If we had the chance we would have done it...given the information I have given you, do you still want to get the other piece?" Ruby and I thought about the question for a while. After a minute or two of thinking, We spoke at the same time.

"Yes," Ruby answered.

"No."

"No?" Ruby looked at me with confusion.

"Ruby, how can we trust Umbra Vis? He's admitted to have gone to great lengths to find the relic. And considering how strong he claimed to be, those lengths must have been serious. If he's so desperate to get it, imagine what he'd do once he gets that power."

"We've been after this for so long? Are you saying we should just throw all our efforts away?"

"But in all those efforts did we stop to think about what would happen once we got it? Tell me, Ruby, what could we possibly do with that relic?"

"I...I..."

I sighed at what I had done. Six years of hiding, nearly one and a half years of hopeless searching, all being thrown out the imaginary window by the one person who was after it longest, save Umbra Vis himself. But she had to understand. They all had to. If Umbra Vis caused destruction without the relic, I couldn't imagine the amount of damage that he could cause _with_ it.

"...How are we going to convince the others?" Ruby asked with a sigh. "How are we going to convince them to call off the search?"

"There isn't really a way to sugarcoat this, Ruby. Or if there was, it'd barely do any good. I guess we just tell them the only way we can."

"I'll ask a few questions," Andrew explained, "to each of your friends. I'll end each talk with the same question regarding the relic. You are free to leave." Ruby and I stood up to get ready to leave. "However, take heed of what I've told you so far. There's more to discuss after the individual talks." We left, with the other six looking at us with eager eyes.

"So what happened?" Frank asked.

"Oh, you'll find out on your own," I answered. Next Josh and Nathan were called into the office. After them, Frank and Lucien, and finally, Hannah and Alex. Each if them must have heard things they didn't expect, because all of them had shocked looks. We were escorted to multiple rooms for us to sleep in. They were far from big or luxurious, but we were too tired to care, at least they had a bed per person. Apparently all those questions Andrew wanted to tell us as a whole were going to wait for tomorrow.

As soon as I shut my eyes, I saw a blood red light move in the shut eyesight. But when I opened my eyes and looked about, nothing was there, except for a tired Ruby trying to get comfortable in her bed. I felt a small part of my forearm burn, and I saw there was a cut there, slowly being patched up.

_Odd,_ I thought,_ it should be healing more quickly...and where did I get that cut from?_

**Adam,** Ruby told me with telepathy, **come on, let's get to sleep.**

_I'm sorry, Ruby..._

**For what?**

_For being so blind. I wish..._

**Still wondering about Umbra Vis?**

_Not that, about telling you to go off on your own...Looking back I don't know why I even said that, let alone multiple times._

**It's okay.**

_But if I can ask, what made you stay, despite what I said?_

**After that night of your parents' death, I promised myself to take care of you, no matter what happens. You're my best friend, Adam. I don't want anything to happen to you.**

_Thanks. I'm glad you didn't listen to me all those times._ Right before I lied down, I noticed something glow red outside the room.**  
**

**I saw it too. **Slowly I opened the door, but I saw nothing on either side. At first I wanted to check further, but I figured there were Purifiers on night watch, so they'd find whatever that was.. I decided to just get to bed instead of looking any further.

The next morning the eight of us gathered together to debate about the search. Every person was on either one side or another.

"We can't trust this ghost," I argued, "we have no idea what he's capable of with the relic we're looking for."

"How do we know if these Purifiers aren't lying?" Nathan asked. "How can we trust the information these people gave us?"

"I wouldn't trust it if it was a small matter. This is big. I don't want to take a chance with a ghost with a questionable reputation and a relic with the power to essentially destroy the world."

"I'm with Adam on this one," Josh said. "Even if the Purifiers as a source weren't reliable, we still don't know the true colors of Umbra Vis."

"Then what do we do?" Frank asked. "We've been after this for a long time. Now what what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure," Ruby answered, "but I think it would be best to decide while we're here."

"...How about we split up and think about it individually?" Lucien suggested. "I personally think that would be best." We all agreed, except Ruby and I still stayed together, and Hannah and Josh were another group.

* * *

_Josh's POV_

"Um, Josh..." Hannah shyly said.

"Yeah, Hannah?"

"How do you explain to someone that you like them?" Although I didn't know why, I began to remember seeing Adam's victory over Derek. I was glad that he was alive, but that look in his eye, that cold, inhumane look in his eye. It was only for a second, but it sent a shiver down my spine just thinking about it.

"Well...it's different for everyone. Honestly, the only answer I can give you there is just be yourself. Maybe invite him over to some food in Stration City. Frank knows where that is. Just don't be afraid." Hannah looked at me like I was hiding something.

"Josh...What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm fine," I answered, though it was obvious I was lying.

"You saw something that you and Adam aren't telling us about. What was it?"

"...I don't think I should-"

"You are not going to keep this secret from us. Don't you trust us?" I sighed.

"...When that blue-violet light shined brightly yesterday, I ran to see if Adam was okay. When the light dimmed down, I saw him about to kill Derek."

"Kill Derek?" Her voice sounded concerned, but much less so than I thought it would.

"It wasn't so much that he was going to kill Derek, but...his eyes...I saw something in him that just scared me."

"You're not exactly known for your bravery, Josh."

"This was different. I know Adam is a good person, but if there is really something with Adam, I hope it's nothing serious."

"...What do you plan to do if we call off the search, Josh? Any ideas?"

"Well...I think I might go visit Kalos. I've never been there before, so it might be interesting to go there, once I can afford it...What about you?"

"I don't know...I guess I never really thought about it. Hm...I think I might try for a home in Opelucid City and start anew there."

"We all will stay in touch, right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't have it any other way...Speaking of which, let's go over to the rest and debate one last time."

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"Sister," I heard my older sister tell me, "is it really necessary to continue? Can you not just come home?" She walked up to me.

"I will go home when I feel I don't need to watch anymore. Please understand that this is something that must be done with patience." I began to walk off and continue watching over the boy.

"Does the boy know, Sister?"

"Know what?"

"The truth."

"...No, and neither does Umbra Vis. I hope to keep it that way as long as possible. It would be best to keep that secret hidden from them."

"Not the boy."

"Especially the boy. It's not of importance for him to know this before there is any reason to tell him."

"Why do you watch over him, Sister? It is against the agreed rules enforced by the others."

"The rule forbids intervention, not observation. I will continue watching over him until I believe he can manage without assistance."

"As for Umbra Vis? Would you intervene if he were to regain his strength?"

"Yes. Though it is normally forbidden, there are exceptions, that being one of them."

"I see...But please come home when you can..." As my sister returned home, I began to think about Adam's demon.

_That demon has accomplished quite a feat, _I thought, _But what are his motives for such a feat, and soon a second? A need to take action? But from what? _So many questions I had no answer to...

* * *

_Normal POV_

After a few hours of waiting, Andrew walked over to the group. "It looks like you eight have made a decision, and a unanimous one, too."

"We've decided to call off the search." Ruby said, "We felt the risks are too big to take a chance."

"So what do you plan to do with yourselves?" the Purifier leader asked them.

"We haven't completely decided yet, but we'll soon find out what we want to do."

"I see...However, before I can let you eight go, I will have to run some test to ensure-" A loud siren interrupted Andrew, and the loudspeaker turned on.

**"All Purifier units, there is a breach in Sector 930! Repeat, there is a breach in Sector 930!"**

_How the hell is there a breach? _Andrew thought. "You bunch stay in your rooms! I'll handle this!" Andrew ran off to figure out what had invaded the base.

While everyone else was going to their rooms, Adam saw something in another room. He couldn't make out what was happening, but he knew it wasn't normal. He began to walk towards it against his better judgement. But at one point, his legs just stopped cold. He was afraid. No matter how much he tried to will his legs forward, they just stood still.

"Adam, what are you doing?!" Nathan asked. "Do I need to trap you in a bubble to get you over here?!"

"Come on, Adam!" Josh called. On the contrary, Ruby was actually interested in what Adam was trying to investigate. She began to walk to Adam as well. "Ruby?!"

"Don't worry, you guys," Ruby replied, "we'll be back." After Ruby gave a slight nod to Adam, he somehow had the strength to move his feet again. The two eventually walked into a room filled with giant horizontal capsules down the aisles.

"I guess this is where they resurrect people," Adam thought aloud, "all of these capsules could fit people in them." Suddenly, they heard a capsule open with a loud _clunk! _Adam and Ruby ran to the opened capsule, stopping just a couple yards away. That's when they saw someone stand up and out of the capsule. The person was much different from a normal person, however. It had very dark gray skin, pitch black hair, and eyes that were a mix between golden and sulfurous. It began to look down at its hands. Adam and Ruby had little clue what this thing was until it spoke in Adam's voice._  
_

"So...this is what having a body feels like...it is a very foreign feeling."

"Who or what are you?!" Ruby stepped back. The thing looked at us.

"You..." Adam muttered.

"What did I tell you, Adam? I told you I had big plans." Adam immediately realized what this person was. "I have accomplished the unthinkable: I am now the first completely independent demon."

"How?!" Adam stepped back as well.

"The first step was creating an artificial soul to move into. This was slowly created while your emotions were shut out. The second step was done overnight: I made a cut while you were not looking, stole some blood for the machine, and my body was created overnight." The demon looked at himself. "...Though the process was not exactly flawless..." Adam got into a fighting stance, causing his liberated demon to sigh. "So you want to fight? Well that will have to wait. While you deal with what's broken into the base, I'll be exploring my newly found freedom." There was a sudden flash of blood red light, and the demon was gone. A frantic search of the room showed no sign of the demon hiding anywhere, only lots, and lots of dented machines.

* * *

**Did you leave a review? You should leave a review.**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-Adam's demon did eventually separate himself in the old version, but it was never explained how it happened. The thought of an independent demon was actually and idea I just pulled out of my ass at the time, just for a cliche metaphor of defeating your demons. At least now the idea is refined to be an actual character and not just...whatever it was in the old version.

-Just like Derek, John stayed dead in the old version.

-Remember that chain of events I mentioned earlier, the one that never happened in the old version? That started with the beginning of this chapter. There is also another chain that will occur in the new part two.

-The search for the relic was never called off in the old version. However, a decision this big actually doesn't conflict with the old Part Two. Later you'll see why.


	14. Advent of Umbra Vis

**_Chapter Fourteen: Advent of Umbra Vis_**

_Purifier Base Adam's POV_

We looked at each resurrection machine in the room. There were about forty that we checked, but we had skipped a few by accident. Every machine in the room was dented in a certain spot. The odd thing was that the spot was almost precisely the same with each machine, as well as the shape of the dent.

"What do you think those dents are for?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently whoever did this, my is guess my demon, wanted to ruin these after he made a body for himself." Looking closer at the dents, they didn't look like anything important could have been hit, damaged ventilation at worst. I noticed a white gas cloud above the machine. I decided to use my soul power to add some light to the shady area. The second the blue-violet light glowed, the gas burst like gas fumes exposed to a match. Luckily the two of us got out of harm's way before we could get hurt.

"Please don't do that again," Ruby scolded.

"Sorry...What do you think the intruder is?" I looked at the inside of each capsule, not touching anything in worry of breaking something.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the intruder that was mentioned on that obnoxiously loud loudspeaker."

"Oh...I don't...Maybe Umbra Vis?"

"Really?" I noticed a worn label on one of the capsules. _ArGen M-930 _was the etched on the label.

"Well, Andrew did say that the other half of that ghost was in this base. Maybe he broke in to get that other half."

_Where was that other half again?_ I searched my mind for what Andrew had said, and remembered that it was in my father. Nobody really knew how that half got inside him, but as long as John was asleep and alive..._He went to great lengths before...No!_ I immediately got up and began to sprint down the halls, giving no attention to Ruby's shouts to slow down. I got to the room where John was sleeping, still in that pod, and saw Umbra Vis near him in spherical form.

**_"...Adam..."_ **Oddly, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. _**"I know this is tough, but I have to do what I can to regain my power." **_He started conjuring up a ball of dark purple fire, readying it to fire at the pod.

"I won't let you do this!" I ran towards Umbra Vis with gloves of soul power. A second after I started running, I was trapped in that same fire. I was completely frozen in place by the cold flames. "What the-?!"

_**"I'm sorry, Adam, but I must destroy the demon that destroyed my people. To do that, I must restore myself and my power."**_

"Umbra Vis!"

_**"Forgive me..." **_The shot was launched at the capsule, causing a huge explosion in a blinding light. The violet fire protected me from the blast, but everything else in the room, including my father, was completely obliterated.

As the light subsided, I saw a black translucent sphere where my father was, identical to Umbra Vis. The two entities slowly merged together, forming one solid and complete soul. Umbra Vis then changed to his humanoid silhouette form, but with differences. The form was now completely solid, with no light passing through it. The shape was covered in the same dark flames that paralyzed me, and the eyes glowing white were now much brighter than they previously were. I felt the flames trapping me vanish, but I stood still in fear once again. Just staring into those eyes was one of those frightful feelings that couldn't be explained without understating it.

"Strange...Not much power was recovered from restoring my soul into one again..." The spirit's voice was still distorted, but not nearly as much as it was before. "...That relic..." He turned to me. "Where is that other piece?"

Instead of replying, I charged at the ghost with full force, only to be kicked back like I was nothing. I was lucky not to hit any shards of glass, but I got up and tested my luck again. I made a few shots at Umbra Vis, but those were blocked. I charged at him again with a feeling of rage. But I was held in place before I could reach him. The ghost was surrounding me with his power.

"Adam, I'm sorry for what I just did, but you must understand that I have unfinished work to do. I will do everything I can to get that other piece, and I won't let anyone stop me, not that you could."

"Go to hell!"

"Hell?" Umbra Vis laughed. "The people I led, the utopia and safe haven known as Limbo, a sanctuary for the living and dead alike, and the one I loved, they were my purpose. My will to live! My loved one was pulled away from me while I was powerless to protect my people, my family! Every effort I ever made in my first life, destroyed by one demon! Hell is a luxurious paradise compared to what I've suffered!"

"One demon?" I asked, "How could one demon do that kind of damage?" I felt the cold flames constrict me. I could barely breathe.

"Contemptuous oversight. It's the same reason for your parents' deaths. Andrew ignorantly disregarded the warning signs of Derek until it was too late. When I needed help to destroy the demon, my pleas fell on deaf ears."

"Adam!" I shifted my sight over to the sound of Ruby, who was staring in shock at the sight.

"I will not repeat myself again, Adam, I will take back what is mine by any means necessary. Do not try to stop me!" I was flung into a different part of the rubble, but this time I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Josh's POV_

"What is the damage report on the ArGens?" I heard Andrew ask a Purifier. There was a massive explosion near the sector, and I wanted to know what damage had been done.

"No dice. All the capsules are ruined, along with anything connected to those lines. A big chunk of our base has been essentially crippled." I heard Andrew swear under his breath.

"I want some people doing repairs as quickly as possible. We can't afford to leave this damage unfixed for long." The Purifier ran off.

"Um...'ArGen,' Mister Onyx?" I asked.

"Artificial Genesis. It's what the resurrection process is called. Hopefully we can fix everything before things get worse." I saw Helena running to me. "Are you okay, Helena?"

"Where's Adam?!"

"Wasn't he with you, Josh?"

"He and Ruby veered off before we could get them to come back. We haven't seen them for a while..." I quickly looked at the hallway where the chain reaction started, and ran over to where the most damage was. There I saw Ruby frantically using Heal Pulse on an unconscious Adam. Ruby's eyes were tearing up. I immediately called for help, and saw him being taken for medical attention. "What...What happened, Ruby?!"

"U-Umbra Vis..." Her voice was uneasy. "...He...He..."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

Everything felt numb. I tried to walk through the pitch black void, but I couldn't tell whether I was moving or not.

"Hello?" I couldn't even see myself. There was literally nothing that I could see. _Am I...dead? No. I can't leave now! What about Ruby?!__  
_

"Can you hear me, Adam?" I heard a woman's voice echo everywhere.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Show yourself!"

"Do not be afraid, for I am on your side." Behind me I saw a water blue sphere, which I assumed was a soul, glowing softly through the dark nothingness. The soul transformed into a woman a few inches taller than me. She had blue hair and eyes that were a lighter shade of the same color. She wore an elegant robe that exactly matched her eyes. "You still live, and your friends are safe for now."

"Who are you?" She looked awfully familiar. Maybe it was deja vu._  
_

"My name is not important, nor is my past, save the part with Umbra Vis."

"Then you were his...What can you tell me about Umbra Vis? Anything?"

"Though he is not at full strength, he still poses a threat to all, albeit unwillingly. I want to confront him in person, but that would cause more problems."

"What do you mean?"

"That's beside the point. Umbra Vis is looking for the other half of a relic I once gave to him in hopes he would keep it safe. I now see that his great loss has made him too desperate for his own good."

"Where is the other half. I was told it was near where I was."

"You need look no further than the back of your right hand." I slowly looked at my hand in confusion, since I couldn't see myself before. But then saw something dimly glow white, followed by a small cramp in that same spot. "As long as Umbra Vis does not know you have this piece, you will be fine. It would be wise to disappear from his eyes and start anew with the rest of your friends."

"There has to be some other way. The only reason I could hide as long as I did was because I had no emotions. How am I supposed to just vanish again when I feel something could be done? I can't hide forever."

"...Do you think there is still some good left inside him?"

"Yes, but we have to somehow show him that what he is doing is wrong...The question is how?"

"Since I am forbidden from helping you directly, you must act with only those you trust. Remember to not be afraid to take risks, and show him that he need not act out of desperation." I could see her slowly fade away. "If you need an extra edge in any battle you must fight, just put your hopes in the crystal next to you."

I woke up in a hospital bed. My neck felt horrible, but everything else was relatively fine. I looked around and saw that no one was inside, but on the table next to me was a crystal slightly smaller than the size of my palm. It looked like a diamond with a glowing sapphire inside it. I put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Please, Andrew," I heard Josh outside, "can we see him?"

"Not now," I heard Andrew reply, "but you may talk to him once the tests are run. Until then, he cannot see any of you. If what Ruby saw is true, and your concerns the same, utmost caution must be taken."

"...Understood, but may I ask what you plan to do if Adam fails the tests?"

"If he is beyond hope, then we will keep him here until we find a way to neutralize his power. If he passes, he can go with the rest of you...Give me a few minutes." I saw the Purifier leader walk up to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Neck hurts, but other than that, I'm fine...How long have I been out?"

"A couple days, but you should have been dead."

"What?"

"A piece of shrapnel dug into the back of your neck and severed your brain stem. Had it not been for Ruby and your regeneration, you wouldn't be here. You are very lucky. If more of my men had that ability, it would make safety here so much easier."

"I thought users of soul power had similar abilities."

"They do, to certain extents. The Feared Four and I actually do have regeneration, but it's not nearly as fast or as efficient as yours. Just like your ability to create energy constructs of real things. We can do that, but we are cornered into having to do simpler shapes. However, we have our own perks. I am a pseudo-psychic, Ryan is immune to any kind of telepathic attack, Helena can simulate extra senses outside her normal five senses, Matthew can see things anywhere, and Eric...well, he's more of an all-around guy, but you get my point."

"Yeah...Andrew, Umbra-"

"I know the full story, Adam. They told me everything, including what your demon did to you for so long."

"...Umbra Vis said that his power wasn't as restored as he hoped. Do you know what he meant by that?"

"Soul power is like a muscle: the more you use it, the stronger it gets, and the other way around, too. Although his soul is complete, his power was not only weakened by time, but also drained by us."

"How?!"

"We call it Project SoulEye. It was built by reverse engineering the pokeball, and modifying the mechanics to trap energy instead of matter. I extracted quite a bit from the formerly dormant side of Umbra Vis, so he's still weak enough to apprehend...However, leave that to us. It's our job to deal with these things." Andrew began to walk to the door. "But before I can let you leave after recovery, I have to run some tests to check your stability." That last part left me in shock a little. Not because of what he said, but when I recalled Derek's words.

**"Such an unstable time bomb like you should have been done away with before it becomes a nightmare just like the Limbonite Massacre of old."**

"...Is that what he said?" I snapped back into reality when hearing Andrew. "Don't worry. I promise that everything will be okay. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you. hopefully your neck won't hurt by then." He left me to rest for a while. I ended up wondering what would happen with Umbra Vis on the loose.

* * *

_POV of Adam's Demon_

I obviously knew I never used these muscles before, so everything was still sore as hell. This dark corner was the only place where I could keep my eyes open without being blind, but my eyes were the most sore. The pain was bearable, but still...For some reason I felt like everything was coming into focus, despite my eyes clearly not being ready. I even shut my eyes at one point, but I could somehow see clearly. I was not even moving my head, and yet I could look around.

_Is this...Soul power? _I thought. I struggled to get up with my tired legs, _what a weakling I am right now..._and tried to light up the area with my blood red power. It worked, but my sight became blurred again. _So I can see with power when my eyes cannot..._I decided to sneak outside and test my powers to the fullest, as well as exercise my body so that I was at a reasonable strength. I tried to be careful not to attract much attention, but thankfully I had Adam's genome, so I could use all of Adam's zoroark abilities and make myself vanish. Despite everything being sore, having a body of my own felt absolutely amazing.

The breeze of the wind, the heat of the sun, everything just felt perfect...save the joltik bites, those were annoying. Having this kind of freedom made me wonder why no other demon has gone this far. It was certainly much better than being jarred up inside of that guy.

_Was it just that they were incapable? There were large amounts of untapped energy in Adam that I borrowed, and it took lots of time and energy to create this new soul of mine. Maybe they just did not have the chance. _Those thoughts brought me to the other question of what exactly that untapped energy was. It was far from Adam's normal power, and seemed to be in a dormant state. _What is that reserve?_ I knew that I would have to search into the future for clues, but there was practicing to do. It was time to go back to the base. So much for practice.

* * *

**You are getting very sleepy, and you feel the urge to review.**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-The woman in Adam's purgatory...thing... was actually in the old version. However, her name has been abandoned (it was just an alias anyway) and she only appeared in the events of Part Two.

-Project SoulEye had no specified origin in the old version, and in said old version was called the Eye of the Soul.

-Umbra Vis was never divided in the old version, so his little "transformation" was really his normal state.


	15. Gift? Curse?

_**Chapter Fifteen: Gift? Curse?**_

_Purifier Base Ruby's POV_

Josh and I were watching Adam get his strength back in one of the simulators next to us. They were normally used for practice by Purifiers, but most of those people are occupied with trying to find Umbra Vis. Andrew says they have everything under control, but I don't believe him at this point. Umbra Vis was considered to be very strong, and, to make things worse, Adam's demon was on the loose and nobody even knows it. All we could really do was sit in the viewing room.

"Well, Adam sure looks motivated," I said. I could only see them for split seconds, but Adam's eyes were much more sharpened than they usually were. He was getting his strength back, but he wasn't fully recovered yet, shown by his weak hits to the dummies. They were quick hits, but still weak.

"Maybe a little too much." I heard Josh say.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You know what happened."

"I just feel that this has been nothing but a big mess. Umbra Vis is out there, and you said yourself that he's not likely to give up for any reason. I'm not sure if we're even safe just being here. I overheard Lucien suggesting that we should leave and go separate ways before Umbra Vis finds and interrogates us."

"Interrogates us about what?"

"The location of that other half. Remember how that ghost only had one piece. Andrew has the other in that white sword of his."

"What sword?"

"Didn't you see it? It was in his office, sitting right in the corner."

"No. I didn't see that..." I noticed that Adam was getting more warmed up, as the impacts of his attacks became more effective. As I began to look back on what has happened. I looked to Josh. "Do you think that we really should run?" Josh looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"Do you think that we're safe here, in the custody of Purifiers?" I asked Josh.

"Well...I'm not sure. I want to believe that we are, but I'm expecting serious trouble, and running away from it isn't going to end that threat. More likely than not, Umbra Vis would catch up to us." There was a loud crashing sound in the simulator, and I glanced at the dummy, smashed to pieces with that huge blow. Evidently Adam was back to normal. The look on Josh's face made me think he was scared by that. At first I just thought the noise caught him by surprise, but then it seemed like something more.

"Josh...I don't want to think that what Adam's demon said was true, but...What if one of us really does end up dying?"

"I don't know." Josh's expression changed from shock to normal. "But I think Adam's not telling us something about what that demon said. Something tells me the death has something to do with him."

"You're not saying-"

"No! No! Not like that! What I mean is that he's trying to leave us out of it for our own good. Maybe he'll explain the whole thing, maybe not..."

"I feel you're not telling me something either."

"It's not important. What is important is that we solve this crisis before people start dying."

"Way to be optimistic. You should be a motivational speaker."

"Okay, 'Adam,' I'm expecting the worst out of Umbra Vis. I hope that he won't harm anyone, but I'm sure he'll try to...Is this what the demon predicted?"

"What?"

"I think Umbra Vis may try to kill one of us in an attempt to get the other piece, and I think it'll be Adam."

"Why Adam?!" Josh jumped a little bit. My worry was showing.

"Think about it. We all are angry at Umbra Vis, but with Adam, it's personal! He killed John just when there were hopes of bringing him back. And Adam is going to want revenge for that, getting himself killed in the process."

"Do you really think Adam's a vengeful person?!" He didn't answer. "Josh?!"

"I don't know! I saw a glimpse of Adam during his first minutes of emotion, and I honestly don't know who he really is!"

"Josh! How can you say that?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Adam had always been a kind friend to me even without his emotions. "Don't you remember what Adam was like when you met him?!"

"He told us to shut up at the very mention of the search and he was hardly ever open with himself when we took you two in, and he's made multiple remarks that nobody appreciated. When I first saw Adam with his feelings returned, I saw him about to kill Derek purely out of anger. There was no kindness in those eyes. There was no thought of justice in him. I'm sorry if I'm uncertain about people who think nothing of ripping throats out!" I left the room after he said that. I couldn't take much more of it. I never thought Josh would say that stuff after the eight of us looked after each other for so long. I don't know how long I stayed alone, but after getting myself calm again, I decided to use Telepathy to see what Josh was thinking.

**What the hell did we do to deserve this? **Josh thought, **Lucien is thinking of running off, Nathan and Hannah have no idea what is going to happen to us, not that I can talk. Alex is trying to vent his panic with yoga, but I really don't know how that's supposed to relax someone. Frank is trying to learn what he can, but isn't getting very far. And now Ruby hates me. And Adam...Just why do I feel so afraid? Nathan got me used to the feel of soul power radiation, but Adam's just seems so...so...**

Suddenly the door opened. Josh saw me over on the other side of the hallway.

"...Ruby...I'm sorry, I-" Josh was interrupted by Adam leaving the simulator through another door. A Purifier in an orange uniform walked away with a piece of paper. "How did he do, Eric?"

"You'll find out later." Eric walked over to Andrew's office.

"I hope he passed," I said.

"We all do." Josh replied. "How about we meet up with the others?"

"Okay..."

* * *

_Andrew's POV_

"I've underestimated him," I thought aloud in my office, along with Ryan and Helena in my office. "That spirit has managed to sneak in here, take back his other half, and somehow vanish after crippling a big portion of our syndicate. This is a very bad scenario."

"Where are Matthew and Eric?" Helena asked me.

"Eric is taking notes on Adam's test while Matthew is leading his team with reconnaissance. If Umbra Vis is still here, we need to find him. Detectors aren't responding, cameras won't see him, it will be a while before there's a visual..." I sighed. "None of this should have happened. If only I had done the right thing and..."

"It's not your fault, Boss," Ryan reassured me. "None of us knew that Derek was planning to attack John and Clara that night."

"Not that, Ryan, I..."

"Boss?" Helena was concerned.

"Nothing. We need to focus on the present. We need to locate the piece that we had secured."

"It's not in that sword?!" Helena asked.

"No, and it hasn't been for a long time."

"How long did you know this?!"

"As soon as Adam was pulled into the emergency room. I found that it was inside him. The glow in his hand was all the proof I needed."

"How could that have happened?"

"Well, when we searched his old home we found the case open and the blade hanging out in the floor. My guess is that the blade scratched him and transferred the piece to him."

"Really?!" Helena was shocked.

"That would explain it," Ryan said. He looked at the sword. "...Are you sure we should put that thing somewhere safer? You're more than aware of who crafted that blade. We should probably make sure he doesn't get a hold of such a mystic weapon."

"True, but don't forget that he's also drained by Project SoulEye." I took out what looked like a small marble that was glowing violet. "Back to the subject of Adam, regardless of his results, we need to make sure that he's under our watch. If he has the piece absorbed into him, he needs to stay safe and away from Umbra Vis."

"I don't think Umbra Vis knows Adam has the piece," Ryan said. "If he did, he would have extracted it when he had the chance...Maybe we could bait him with the sword and apprehend him when we have him close." Ryan turned to Helena. "That ectoplasm containment technology was perfected, correct? We could use that to trap him."

"Yes...That could work." I stood up. "Once we can get the other two ready we'll commence the mission. Until then, tell every Purifier to keep an eye out, but not to engage."

"Yes, Boss!" They left the room to carry out the order. I'm not sure why, but I began to recall memories of John and Clara.

_I swear it, I'll see that he remains safe, _I thought, pretending they could hear me, _I owe it to you, more than I can say. _I noticed Eric arrive with the results. "How did Adam do? Is he safe to be free?"

"...Yes, but not without concern." He showed me the paper, which had a few diagrams and graphs indicating certain aspects of his soul.

"...Everything seems relatively fine," I said as I scrolled through the records, "what is the concern?"

"Nothing when you look at these alone," Eric explained as he took out more records, "but when you compare them with _these,_ some interesting 'details' are revealed..." He handed me the other set he had. At first I did not see what was so important about this other set, since there were only some similarities. However, once I realized what the 'details' were, I set the papers down and buried my hands in my face.

"Of all the things I thought I knew about..." I shrugged. "Did you double check?"

"I checked multiple times. There is no doubt about it that these are accurate."

"...This isn't something that we can cover up. We should probably tell him before it tangles us up into too many situations."

"Allow me to interject," I heard a woman's voice to the right of me. Who I saw amazed me.

"What?! By the..."

* * *

_Josh's POV_

"Is that what you really think?" Ruby said. There was a tear in her eye. I was trying to explain to the others what I saw. I did my best not to make it sound bad, but I told them my concerns as well.

"I'm not sure, Ruby. I want to have faith in Adam, but when I'm near him there's always this feeling in the air. It just feels malicious." I sighed and put my back to the wall. I saw a kid in a black Purifier uniform approach us with Adam as well as something to say. He looked about less than a year younger than Ruby, the youngest of us by a few days.

"I have some news." Everyone gathered to hear. "Adam did pass his test." The kid looked at Adam. "However, it has been decided that the Boss will still keep an eye on you for a while. A distant eye, but an eye nonetheless."

"Aren't you a little young to be a Purifier?" Alex asked the kid. Normally Purifiers were in their early twenties (except for Andrew, who is almost sixty, but looks like he's in his lower thirties...somehow.)

"I'm here for good reason, but my business is my own." He walked away, then looked to the right and noticed something, and then kept walking. Adam curiously walked towards the corner, but Ruby yanked him back.

"Adam, we'd like to know more about what your demon predicted," Ruby said.

"What?"

"Who did the demon predict would die? Was it you?"

"No."

"Then who was it?" Hannah stepped in.

"He didn't say who it was."

"Did he say how the person would die?" Adam hesitated. "Adam, please tell us."

"He said..." He sighed. "He said I would be the killer."

"And you believe him?!" Lucien asked

"I wouldn't believe him if there weren't warning signs." It was apparent Adam was holding something back. "Ever since I had my emotions back I've always had this feeling of hate inside me. I just feel so angry all the time. It won't be long before I end up hurting someone." Adam was seriously trying to not break down, but that didn't do much to keep everything in. He eventually covered up his face and leaned on the wall. "Is a curse like this really worth it?"

"Being able to feel is not a curse, Adam," Nathan tried to comfort him.

"I have had my emotions back for only a week and a half. The first few minutes gave me homicidal thoughts that I almost carried out. Josh saw for himself." He looked at me. "Didn't you?"

"...Adam, understand that-"

"Didn't you?"

"...Yes, but understand that you are not a bad person. Terrible things have happened to all of us. We just have to brave through it and take control of ourselves." Adam, despite loosing, was still trying to repress the emotions within.

"I...I..."

"Emotions are to be controlled, not repressed," Alex said, "and having emotions is the gift that allows us to bring people together. You don't have to be afraid of yourself as long as you know who you really are."

"What if I don't know who I really am?"

"Start with the literal details, and then work your way down to philosophical. Give it time."

"...Hey guys, it's almost the curfew, we should get back to the rooms before they take us there themselves." Lucien began to walk back to our rooms, as did we. Luckily we got there with a couple minutes to spare. Most of us decided to go int the rooms, but I noticed Adam and Hannah were staying outside. I decided to crack my door open so I could listen in on the whole thing.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"...Someday, would you like...would you like to go out with me to the diner in Stration City?" I smiled at what she said, but the unusually long silence that followed wasn't good news.

"...Listen, Hannah...That would sound great, but with the whole Umbra Vis thing and me still trying to adjust to my emotions...I'm not sure if I could really do that. I hope you understand..."

"It's okay. I understand...Sorry for-"

"Don't blame yourself. It's me. Maybe once all this is over and I'm fully adjusted, we could do that. Sorry..." I saw Hannah open the door. "Good night."

"...Good night..." She shut the door. It was clear that she was sad, but at least she understood. It was a bummer that Adam turned her down, though. They seemed like they could have gotten along really well. Before falling asleep I decided to write in my little journal, or what they say is a diary.

_Wait...did I leave it at home? Oh well,_ I thought. I got comfortable and fell asleep quickly...At least I wanted to. The beds weren't exactly comfortable. What was strange was that I saw Ruby's bracelet on the side table. I smiled at how the crystals looked. Three of the diamons were glowing different colors. As soon as I realized that I began to inspect them. _The colors and their order...Where have I seen something like this before?_

* * *

**Review please!**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-Like mentioned before, the "instability" of Adam was pretty much neglected in the old version, so there was no test for said instability.

-It was also mentioned that the bracelet didn't exist in the old version, but it will be important (much) later on.

-It was never explained how Adam absorbed the piece in the old version, but it still happened in both versions.

* * *

_Sometime in the Future Giant Chasm Unknown POV_

My throat felt like hell, as did everything else. I was lying on the ground with a tree supporting my head and neck. All around me was little more than death. I knew that I would soon join them all in peaceful rest, but the pain would not stop. I could barely make out someone walking up to me. They had a handgun in their hand, and was about to point it at me.

"Go ahead," I said, coughing up blood in the process, "It does not matter. Many have died, but more would have if I-" I coughed more, "I did not stop him."

"You're despicable," he put the gun up to my head.

"That is rich coming from you!" I choked a little. "Do you honestly-" I gagged, "think you are the man in white after what you have done?"

"I cannot forgive you for throwing him into the cold realm."

"Really?!" I wanted to laugh, but my throat hurt too much. "You lied to everyone, and you still think I am the bad guy?! I told you-" another cough, "this would happen, and because of your stubbornness look at the-" I coughed weakly, "death around you! With any luck, you will rot in hell, full of your own regret. Good rid..." I could no longer speak, and I felt myself slowly drift away from reality.


	16. Persistent

__**Chapter Sixteen: Persistent**__

__Unknown Place Adam's POV__

"Ruby?" I tried to look around in the fog. It was nearly pitch dark. I could barely see anything other than two feet of black rock ahead of me. "Ruby! Where are you?!" The fog was somewhat clearing up, but I could still only see dark rock making up the mountains and ground. There was no sign of Ruby. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt scared, like someone was breathing over my shoulder. Soon that raw fear changed to panic. _Where are you, Ruby?! _I started running, hoping to find Ruby and something else, but I didn't know what.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain inside my head. Everything changed from black to red to pink, back to red, and the cycle started. Eventually the pain grew to be too much, and I fell to a knee, clutching my head and screaming. The whole pain was unbearable. I couldn't see anything. I shot my head up, and then I saw two black eyes with two glowing red pupils bleeding right in front of me, staring into me.

_**"Found you!"**_

I woke up with a jump and maybe a scream. Apparently I woke Ruby up, and maybe everyone else. Ruby groaned as she got up and looked at me slightly irritated.

"Nightmare?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," I said between my hyperventilated breaths. I managed to calm myself down after a few seconds.

"What was this one?" Ruby asked.

"...Different. This one felt so...real."

"Huh?"

"Remember that one nightmare I always had before we met the other six?"

"Yeah, so..?"

"It was somewhat like it, but you weren't there, and this time the nightmare felt like it was actually happening...Why?"

"Just go back to sleep, Adam, we still have a few more hours." Ruby lied back down, but after a minute, got back up knowing I hadn't even tried to go back to sleep. "What's wrong?"

"...The deadline for that future is coming so close...What am I going to do if I really do kill one of us?"

"You won't. You're not that guy. If your demon was right, it would likely be because of some accident."

"Comforting."

"Adam...I don't know what to say that could make you feel better, but at least have faith in yourself."

"Fate can be cruel, Ruby. I don't want to fall to the illusion of control, but I'm also afraid of the future."

"I don't believe in fate, Adam."

"You don't?"

"I think we make our own decisions in life. We're only bound to what _we_ do."

"I wish that were true."

"It is true, Adam. You just don't see it because you were blinded by your demon."

"You consider the fact that my parents were taken away from me with no chance of saving them, and the same killer make the same attempt on me, and then my father being denied another life by that ghost, and you still think there's no fate?!"

"You could have chosen to try and save them, but you just would have gotten yourself killed. When those six took us in, we chose to stay with them. Derek chose to track us down even though he could have had a fresh start with his second life. And Umbra Vis chose to restore himself even though it meant making a terrible sacrifice. There is no fate, Adam. Our own choices and the choices of others are what connect us together."

"...I...I..."

"Just remember this, Adam: Courage isn't fearlessness. It's about being more afraid than you've ever been, but still pushing yourself to the fullest." I didn't know what to say after all that. For so long I felt I knew more about the world around me than I ever cared to know. Now, I felt more clueless than a baby. I could feel my hand cramping up again, so drank some water and rubbed the cramp. I was still silent while taking in what Ruby just said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a walk around. I'll be right back."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Andrew and the Feared Four had finally tracked down Umbra Vis, and were beginning to slowly trap him into a circle. They were somewhere outside the buildings, but had still managed to surround him. All the while, the ghost was staring at the sword Andrew was holding. Matthew and Eric stayed away to prevent anyone from interfering with Andrew, Helena, and Ryan, who had Umbra Vis cornered. After he was completely surrounded by the few, he spoke.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Where is the piece that should be in there?"

"It _is_ in-"

"Don't lie to me, Andrew! I made that weapon! Did you not think I would have a way of knowing the presence of that piece?" There was silence. "Now, where did you put it?!"

"You will have to do better than that to-" Helena was cut off by Umbra Vis approaching them.

"Step aside, fools! I may not be at my best, but I can still take you all on!"

"Just you try!" The four got ready to fight.

* * *

_**Battle Time! Andrew, Ryan, and Helena vs. Umbra Vis Normal POV**_

Andrew was the first to attack, stepping forward and swinging the glowing blade at the ghost, who stepped away from his reach. Umbra Vis quickly focused his energy and created a burst of energy that blew the three away in a second. Ryan was the only Purifier to stay on his feet, and rushed head-on into the phantom with two short swords in his arms. To Umbra Vis' surprise, the blade actually cut him as if he was a solid being. Umbra quickly kicked Ryan away.

_Orachalcum? _The ghost thought, _b__ut how did they get that much?_ Umbra Vis quickly shot a pulse at Ryan to get him unbalanced, and charging him with his "body," knocking Ryan down. Umbra Vis turned just in time to sidestep an ax swing from Helena, causing her to almost hit Ryan. The ghost then kicked Helena in the side with extreme speed, sending her a couple feet back.

"Is that your best?" The phantom bragged. "Come on!" Andrew came from behind and slashed Umbra Vis' "leg." Although the limb made of ectoplasm grew back quickly, Umbra Vis reacted to the pain, causing another burst of energy that carried everything away.

"Don't get cocky!" Andrew got up. In that instant he and Helena clutched their heads in pain, but Ryan stood unaffected. Ryan made three slashes in the air, causing green arc-shaped beams to race through the air. As Umbra Vis avoided each beam, Ryan managed to get close and swing at Umbra Vis, but missed. The ghost grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled one of his blades away from the Purifier while giving him a strong kick to the stomach. The two made sparks with the swords while Andrew and Helena slowly got up from their telepathic shock.

Ryan was eventually disarmed by the phantom. Andrew sprinted forward and impaled the ghost in the "stomach" with the white blade before the ghost could make the finishing move on Ryan. Umbra Vis gave a haymaker to Andrew on instant, breaking the man's nose.

"I'll take more than this pettiness to break me." Helena tried to hook the ghost, but was avoided as Umbra Vis turned to his spherical form and bashed into Helena's side. Andrew took out a gun similar to what Derek had and shot at Umbra Vis, actually hitting him a few times. Soon the gun clicked, indicating its emptiness. The ghost turned to his humanoid form again, still ready to fight.

_This ghost just doesn't give up, _Andrew thought as he put away the now-empty gun. He took the white sword and cut the ghost, opening his chest up.

"Stab me, chop me, rip me apart if you can!" The phantom shouted. "It all pales to the pain felt I've suffered centuries ago!" The three had Umbra Vis in a circle. They each were ready to attack the ghost, but weren't actually doing anything.

_Why aren't they attacking? _The ghost thought. He looked at his chest to see his dark violet core, his true soul, exposed. One strike to it and he would be destroyed. Apparently they didn't want that.

"Umbra Vis, you've gone too far," Andrew pointed the sword at his core, "but come with us, and we will spare you. You have five seconds to comply." The three Purifiers came close to the ghost with each step, Ryan holding some sort of cube.

_That's right, get closer. Closer...Closer..._ Ryan was about to throw the device when the ghost summoned a black staff out of thin air.

_**"Burizaja!" **_In an cloud-covered instant ice covered nearly everything within thirty feet of where Umbra Vis stood, with each Purifier's limbs frozen to the ground, taking futile efforts to break free. Only the ghost who summoned the cold stood unaffected, allowing his core to recover. "You didn't think I would have learned some new tricks in my past lives, did you? I thought you Purifiers knew better." Umbra Vis pulled the gold-handled sword out of the ice and pointed the blade at Andrew's neck. "Now let me change my question, since your mind gave me a hint: where is _he_?"

* * *

_Adam's POV_

I wandered the base while looking at everything around me. Although some areas and lines were ruined, it was still amazing looking at the advanced medicine and technology they had. It was like looking into the future. I thought my regeneration wasn't possible to replicate, but I could see people being exposed to a white gas, mending wounds almost instantly. In a pokemon center using instant hesling on humans would have brought many complications, but here they were doing it with ease.

There were other sections that caught my attention, like the refineries and training facilities, but the medical wings were the most interesting. Apparently I didn't see where I was going, and I bumped into someone, making them fall on the floor.

"Sorry about that." I helped him up. It was that kid from earlier.

"That's okay." The Purifier had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black uniform that reminded me of Derek's. "I bet you're wondering why I still have this instead of a different uniform." He caught my eye.

"Yes..."

"While I was in training, I was supposed to become part of Derek's unit. But after he was executed, his team was dissolved and absorbed into those of the other four. I'm the only one who hasn't been added to another team. It's strange, but it's not the first time I've been the last of something."

"...What...else are you the last of?"

"My people." I hesitated to speak. I thought I had heard that wrong.

"People? Where are you from?"

"I was once someone from a world that gazed upon the stars for millions of years, yet were completely ignorant of the outside universe and the multiverse." Again I was speechless at how well he was saying this. "We're not alone in this universe, Adam, and this isn't the only universe, either."

"So how come you're the only one left?"

"The nations of my world weren't very 'peaceful.' Eventually small wars grew to a world war, and said world war became so extreme that not even an infant a week old would be safe. Andrew had tried to save as many people as he could from the wasteland my world became, but by then, I was the only one."

"Oh...Sorry for your loss..."

"I'm over it. It was a long time ago..."

"...Have you ever wondered if there was a purpose in life that each person had?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like a goal we're each meant to do."

"...I have wondered that, but I don't make a mission out of finding the answer. In my book, the most important time is now, and what we do with it." A purifier ran up to the kid with panic on her face.

"Curtis, have you seen any of the Four?!"

"No, Francine, and why are you so-"

"We just found ten Purifiers dead! We can't find the Boss or the Four anywhere!"

"What?! Where?!"

"Over here!" I followed the two for a minute until I saw a few Purifiers being covered up and taken away. I noticed an uncovered Purifier with one big cut in the chest and nothing else. "There's another intruder in this base!"

"What makes you think this isn't the first one?" I looked further at the Purifier. It was obvious that the fatal cut was one simple slash, but the cut was way too clean to be from Umbra Vis or an ordinary demon. It would have to be from something much more.

**Ah, but am I really that ordinary? **I heard my demon in my head.

_This was you?!_

**I had to get your attention somehow...Listen, Umbra Vis knows you have the piece he wants, and he is coming for you. I suggest you regroup with your friends and confront him.**

_And why should I trust you?!_

**Do not. But you should at least check to see if they are alive. That ghost is getting pretty desperate. **I cringed as he chuckled.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

We were all waiting inside one room for Adam to come back. I knew that he'd be gone, but I didn't think it would be this long. We were all wondering where he had gone.

"Didn't he tell you where he was going?" Josh asked me.

"No, he just said he'd go for a walk."

"Well, wherever he is, he's likely getting into trouble," Nathan sighed.

"Really, Nathan?" Hannah glared at him.

"That's how we met Umbra Vis. Adam wandered into the forest's center, I pulled him away, and when we were attacked by those demons, Adam led us to the ghost." We all jumped when we heard a loud crashing sound. Hannah changed to her lopunny form and went outside with me to check it out. Umbra Vis walked towards us.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Where is Adam?"

"We don't know."

"I am not going to ask you again: Where-" Something red flew across the ghost's chest, cutting him. The three of us saw Adam with a long, red katana-like sword made of energy in his left arm. "You little..." Umbra Vis changed to his spherical form and charged at Adam, who stepped to the side and almost cut the ghost. When he missed, Adam threw a ball of red that did hit the ghost stunning him a little.

_...Red?_ I thought. _Wasn't his soul power..._In the corner of my eye I noticed Adam off to the right watching the fight. He looked just as confused as I was. He turned to me and motioned me to come to him.

**We need to go, **he told me in his head. **We need to think of a plan.** Hannah motioned the others to go as well, being extremely cautious not to get the ghost's attention. While we had gotten away I realized that back there was Adam's demon.

_Why would he help us? I don't get it..._I immediately got it as soon as 'Adam' buzzed out as a hologram after a minute of walking. _I should've saw that coming..._To make matters worse, Nathan fell to a knee and clutched his head. The malicious energy rippling from him was more than enough to make us run.

* * *

**Have you reviewed yet? You should review.**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-The original version of this story was sixteen chapters long before being taken down. Next chapter, Part One of the new version alone will have been longer than the full original.

-It's ironic that Ruby told Adam about her ideas of fate and courage the way she did in this version because, in the old version, their roles in this exchange were swapped.

-Adam's demon never helped Adam in any way in the old version. (Sure, he misled Adam's friends, but at least Adam was warned about Umbra Vis approaching them.)

-Readers of Search For Family will recognize the youngest Purifier as Curtis. In the old version, he only appeared in the last chapter of the old version aside from his part in his debut story.

-Umbra Vis never had a fight scene in the old version.

-On top of that, Umbra Vis never displayed a single ability that wasn't soul-fueled in the old version. (The word he says upon casting the ice spell is a reference to a world where he once lived. Five imaginary dollars to anyone who finds out what that world is.)


	17. Fate - Cruel Intervention

**_Chapter Seventeen: Fate - Cruel Intervention_**

_Purifier Base Andrew's POV_

"Look, it's ice," I said as the Four were trying to break me free. After Matthew and Eric got over here and freed Helena and Ryan, they were struggling to do the same to me. "What's so tough about ice?"

"Sorry, Boss," Helena sighed. "It shouldn't be this hard to get..."

"That's a first," Eric joked.

"Shut up," Helena snapped. "You've fallen for it more times than the other guys. A complete idiot would have learned the second time around."

"Focus," I reminded them. "Three, two, one, now!" The force of them striking at one point in the ice freed my right arm. "...This is going to take a while...Look, you four leave me and go find Umbra Vis again. We can't let him get that piece from Adam."

"What about you?" Matthew asked.

"Call some men to take care of me, but Adam is our top priority." The four left me to find Adam.

_...Well...I'm going to be here for a while..._I took a glance at the sword Umbra Vis dropped when he deserted us in the ice. It was more than out of my reach. _Come on..._I tried using my pseudo-psychic abilities to pull the sword out, but all I could muster was a wiggle in the ice. _F***. _I wanted to break the ice with my free arm, but this ice was far too tough to be normal ice. I was starting to grow impatient with the arrival of the soldiers.

* * *

_Umbra Vis' POV_

"Tell me, Umbra Vis: What does any of this matter?" Adam swung at me with his blade, missing me by only a little. The second he missed I kicked him in the stomach, adding a pulse of energy at the foot for good measure. When he fell to the ground, what I saw wasn't Adam, but instead something different.

"What?!" I never thought that his demon would actually be successful in his ambitions. "...So you really did manage to reach your goal."

"Yes, and I have never felt any sense of freedom like this." The demon slowly got up.

"What of it? What makes you think achieving that will get you anywhere?"

"I can ask you the same question: are your efforts not in vain? Especially those from past lives?"

"How dare you! What would you know about my past lives?!" I threw a large chunk of metal that was broken off of the wall.

"Quite a bit, actually. I gave a few Purifiers a visit before meeting you. The records they were holding were just irresistible. Those files answered every question I had about you. I even learned a few things about you that you yourself do not remember."

"Like what?"

"Where is the fun in that? Back to my point, you want to destroy the demon that caused the destruction of your home, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you have gone so far as to..." The demon unfolded a piece of paper he printed. "...attempt to destroy a star that would have killed off one world in the explosion alone and three others from the radiation, re-link parallel universes together despite the tragedy that happened the first time they were linked, and start a nuclear Armageddon...I am sure one of the Purifiers here would be glad to know another world almost shared the fate of his." He put the papers away.

"I am willing to do what it takes to prevent that monster from escaping my realm."

"And you succeeded."

"What? I still need that relic."

"It's not that he does not have the ability to escape because of you; he does not _want_ to escape because of you, because _you_ are doing _his_ job!"

"You dare compare me to that monster?!"

"You have attempted genocide, breaking a major multiversal law, and nuclear war! The only difference between you and him is that he was successful!"

"You..._**You have ten seconds to run!"**_

"Think about what you are doing. Then consider the option of redemption while you still have it." The demon surrounded himself in a red cocoon and vanished.

_**"You can't hide from me,**_** coward!"** I turned into my spherical form and frantically began sweeping the halls for that wretched demon and his former host.

* * *

_Adam's POV_

It's definitely not the first time for me, but I'll say it: I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, and I am completely lost. The walls all looked the same, I lost the two Purifiers that were with me, and I couldn't read any of the signs because nearly everything on the frickin' walls was written in some foreign language...Or because I never formally passed kindergarten...It really didn't matter. I kept wandering around aimlessly, still not finding anything to help me recognize where I was. After a little while I saw someone.

_Nathan?_ I thought. "Hey, Nathan!" I ran over to him. "Where are the others? Are they at the rooms?" Nathan just kept looking in the opposite direction. It was like he couldn't even hear me. "Nathan? What's wrong? Where is everyone?"

**Adam?! **I heard Ruby's voice in my head.

_Ruby? Where are you guys?_

"Nathan? Can you hear me?" Nathan shifted his hands a little, but other than that, no response.

**Adam, you have to listen right now! Is anyone with you?**

_Nathan's right here, but he's not-_

**Get away from him!**

_Why? What's wrong with- _I looked around Nathan and saw his eyes: pitch black with flickering red pupils. "What the hell?!" Nathan suddenly reached out for me. I barely got away from his hold. "What happened to you?!"

**A...Adam...** I heard a faint voice in my head. **K...Kill...Me...**

* * *

_**Battle Time! Adam vs. Nathan Normal POV**_

The possessed Nathan made a glove out of the blood-red energy and lunged at Adam. Adam backed up and nudged Nathan away with a weakened version of Dark Pulse. Nathan warped close to Adam and smashed his arm into Adam's chest. Adam sent a Night Daze attack to blind Nathan only a little while Adam retreated again.

"Nathan! Snap out of it! Fight the demon!" Nathan threw multiple spheres of energy at Adam, all being avoided by a hair.

**Adam! **Ruby called to Adam.

_Ruby, I- _Adam dodged a haymaker from Nathan. _I'm going to need a little help. Where are you?!_

**I don't know...Just stay alive until we find you. **Adam made a shield out of soul power to defend himself, but Nathan's hits were beginning to break it. Adam then threw the shield at Nathan, knocking him down. Adam then bound the demon to the ground with energy-made chains.

"Who did this to you?!" It seemed that talking to him wasn't getting anywhere. Adam wished that he was able to talk to him in his head. Just as Nathan broke himself free, Adam remembered what Andrew had said about "universal abilities." While trying to avoid the kicks and pulses sent by Nathan, Adam tried using his soul to communicate. He didn't know how to do it, but he had to try. _Nathan? Can you hear me?!_ Nathan answered by swinging at Adam like the demon was trying to claw him. _Nathan?!_

**G...Go... **Nathan grabbed a rusty piece of metal and jabbed at Adam with it. The metal barely cut his shirt. Above Adam saw his own demon sitting on one of the support beams on the ceiling. He was too high up for Adam to see his face, but he knew it was the demon. Nathan saw that he wasn't paying attention and cut some of Adam's side open with the rusty piece and slammed that same side with a foot covered in energy. Adam backed away and ensured distance with a Dark Pulse.

_Dammit, Nathan, fight the demon! Come on, I know you can do it!_

**I would not be so optimistic if I were you,** Adam's demon said. **There has not been one time when a demon was changed back after possession, forcefully triggered or not. **

_Forcefully?! _Adam checked the wound. It wasn't healing at all. Nathan charged at Adam, surrounding himself with his energy. Adam made a shield again, but this time it broke on contact, opening him up to the full impact. While Adam was down on the ground, Nathan aimed the piece of metal and jabbed. Adam barely grabbed Nathan's arm and pushed it away. The newly-possessed demon was kicked off by Adam.

_Focus, Nathan! _Nathan charged Adam, but was tripped and pinned down with some power-made weights. Something in Adam's pocket began to warm up. He pulled out the crystal that was given to him. It was glowing with a water blue light.

**Huh? **Nathan broke free from the weights, but retreated from the bright light. Adam kept holding the crystal out in front of Nathan, backing him into a corner. Its glow brightened and dimmed similar to that of a heartbeat. As Adam walked closer to Nathan, the rhythm of the glow quickened, and the glow becoming even brighter and dimmer. Once Adam was within arm's-length of Nathan, the glow suddenly brightened without dimming. After six blinding seconds, the crystal returned to its normal, soft glow. Adam opened his eyes to see Nathan limp in the corner.

_Is...Is he-_ Adam's thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough coming from Nathan. As Nathan got up, he opened his eyes. The green in them was more than enough relief for him.

"What...What happened?!" Nathan shot up and panicked a little.

"How do you feel, Nathan?" Adam asked.

"...F-Fine..."

"What do you last remember before you lost control?" Adam asked.

"I d-don't know..." Adam let Nathan out of the corner, and they began to walk. "I w-was w-walking with the others t-trying to find you, and then...I-I saw this...thing. It-t was dark grey like a zoroark, but it h-had a human f-form." By now, it was obvious to Adam that Nathan's "experience" had shaken him up. "The s-second I saw it, everything went-t h-hazy...Are you bleeding?!" Adam remembered the gash in his side, still not healing.

"It's not bad. Ruby can patch it up once we find them."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

"...Why does U-Umbra Vis want you, Adam?" Nathan asked.

"Remember that piece we were looking for? Apparently it was absorbed into me the whole time."

"Really? H-How?"

"I don't know. I really wish I knew."

"W-Where did you g-get that crystal, Adam?" Nathan asked, still shaking from his horrible experience as a demon.

"...I...I don't really know. When I woke up from that incident from a few days ago, it was lying on the table."

"Oh..."

"Hey, can you read the signs and say where-" Adam stopped as if he heard something. _**"Get down!"**_ Nathan ducked, but I didn't. Instead I immediately turned toward the back of us and used Punishment to block an incoming strike. Once I blocked the strike I shoved forward, knocking my demon back.

"Dammit!" The demon shouted.

"Adam, what's-" Nathan just stopped dead in his sentence as he saw the demon. "You!"

"So close..." The demon mumbled. I slowly became more and more enraged. As soon as I realized it, I tried to calm myself down.

"Was this part of your little prediction?" I said through his teeth.

"No. Everything has been completely off the mark from what it should have been ever since that woman started wandering through this base!"

"What woman?" Nathan asked. "And why do you sound so much like-"

"Because of it I have been getting multiple visions, most of which have been contradicting each other every time!" I slowly looked at the crystal in my hand. A thought crossed my mind.

"I wonder...If this ended the demon in Nathan...What would it do to you?" I slowly approached the demon. The demon responded by creating a red cloud that blinded both Nathan and I. I couldn't see anything, so I put a shield around me, blocking the hits I nearly took. The cloud cleared, and the demon was nearly in the same spot. I created brass knuckles made of blue-violet power, and my demon made a red blade. I kept advancing on the demon, who kept retreating back until we were more than a few feet away from where we started.

"That will not do much good Adam."

"Yeah? And why not?"

"Because I have everything you do!" Behind me I heard a choked cry come from Nathan. My demon in front of me buzzed out like a hologram. I looked behind me and saw Nathan impaled by a red sword, with my demon holding it. "And more!" After a few seconds he kicked Nathan off the blade and let him go limp on the floor.

"Nathan!"

"I am tired of waiting for events to unravel by themselves, Adam! I will make short work of the rest if I have to!" I charged the demon and put all my strength into one punch. The demon tried blocking it, but the hit went through the defenses and knocked him down. I immediately got a hatchet made and almost took care of the demon right there. Had he not teleported right before impact, that would have been the end of him.

I turned to Nathan, who was struggling to stay awake. I tried plugging the wound with whatever I could. The pain in my side got worse, but I still lifted Nathan up and slowly walked while supporting Nathan.

_Ruby! _I tried to call Ruby with my head. _Anyone?!_

**Adam?! **Ruby's voice boomed in my mind.

_Ruby, where are you?! Nathan's bleeding out!_

**What?! Where are you?!** I tried to find anything that would point to where we were. I ended up seeing a line of rooms with numbers at the top.

_Um...Station 6315! _I knew I pronounced "station" wrong, but nobody cared. Someone was dying.

**We're coming!**

"Hang in there, Nathan!" Nathan's breathing was getting weaker and weaker. He wouldn't last much longer. _Is anyone else near Station 6315?!_

**This is Andrew! Helena will be there with an emergency team right away! Helena, get a team to Station 6315! **About a minute later both the other six and Helena's team came here at the exact same time. Nathan was taken immediately while the seven of us stayed where we were. Ruby patched my injury, but for a while there was total silence and no dry eyes. The silence was only broken when one person was scooting a little or when someone ground up bits of rock and dirt on the floor. We solemnly walked back to the rooms. I remember, though it was only for a second, not caring if Umbra Vis caught us while going to the rooms.

Even when we got back to the rooms there was hardly a sound. The only thing that prevented total silence was the low whir of the fans keeping the places cool. After nearly an hour, Andrew came. He didn't even need to say anything; his face was all the word we needed. For some reason he was rubbing his hands together rapidly.

"When is the funeral?" Hannah asked.

"Hopefully in three days, but we can't be for certain until we catch Umbra Vis...I know this isn't a good time, but I need to know what happened before Nathan's death."

"We were trying to find Adam after he took a walk by himself." Alex answered. "Somehow in the middle of our walk, Nathan turned into a demon and attacked us. We ran away from him unharmed. Then Adam found him."

"I ended up fighting Nathan to defend myself, and then I-"

"Boss!" Ryan ran to us.

"What now, Ryan?!" Andrew snapped. Ryan jumped a little at the sudden sharpness.

"Umbra Vis was sighted leaving the base. Did Adam loose the piece?"

"No, I still have it."

"...Then why did he leave..?"

"Continue observation until further notice. Have Eric search for any additional intruders." Ryan left. "We will keep the seven of you here until the funeral. Once that is over, you will be free to go...but today, Adam, I have one request, one you may not like."

"What is it?"

"In a few hours we will pursue Umbra Vis and apprehend him. We will make every preparation to make sure we do not lose him. What I ask of you is that you come with us."

"Why would you need me?"

"Because you have what he wants. He may try to escape from us unless his goal is nearby. We're not asking you to fight, just to come with us."

"Can you give me a few minutes to decide?"

"Go ahead." Andrew shut the door.

"...What do you guys think?"

"...I say go for it," Ruby said.

"I agree," Lucien said. "You may not be able to actually do the task, but Umbra Vis will finally be brought down!"

"I wouldn't be so confident," Frank said.

"You don't think he should do it?" Hannah asked.

"I do. But you should never be so confident about this. He's managed to stay out of grasp in _their_ home turf. What if this happens right where Umbra Vis wants it to?"

"Just make sure you come back safely if you do," Alex said. "We don't another one of us leaving so soon."

"...Go ahead, Adam." Josh smiled. I opened the door and told Andrew that I would come with him. I waved one final goodbye before closing the door and following Andrew to the team that was going to find the ghost. I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for anything that could happen.

* * *

**Review or spooderman will rek u!**

* * *

Differences between versions:

-Nobody aside from Adam's parents died in the old version...at all.

-Adam's demon never killed anyone in the old version. He did try, however, multiple times.

-Umbra Vis never spoke with Adam's demon in the old version.


	18. A Star Shines (Part One)

_**Chapter Eighteen: A Star Shines (Part One)**_

_Lostlorn Forest Andrew's POV_

"...So this is where he went..." There was little to no doubt that the forest was where Umbra Vis flew. As I thought about that, I looked at Ruby, who was by Adam's side. Apparently she wanted to come with me and make sure Adam would be safe. The only reason I allowed her to stay with the group was because of her healing abilities. Our medical tech at the base wasn't exactly made portable yet, or else there would have been no reason for her to come. Even so, Ruby swore not to interfere with the operation unless there were serious injuries.

The other five had decided to stay behind, for their own good. The team I had organized consisted of a few high-ranking men, as well as the Helena, Ryan, and myself. Luckily an old business acquaintance of mine convinced some of his people to make a perimeter around the forest, just so no civilians interfere with the operation. I never really liked Ghetsis for his methods, but if I had taken more Purifiers with me, that ghost would have been more likely to run.

For some reason the trees became fewer the deeper we went into the forest, and the sky got darker, too, despite the fact that there were no clouds and it was almost noon. The ground also turned from it's rich brown soil and green plant life to pitch black rock. The sky was just as dark by the time the change was complete. Soon it became apparent that Adam was a little uneasy.

"Nervous, Adam?" I asked.

"I've been here before..."

"What, this?" I couldn't tell if this was real or an illusion, but I was hoping for the latter.

"Yeah...It was only in a dream, but I know this place!" Adam inspected the surroundings. "...But everything's too clear. There was fog in the dream..." Looking closer at the rock, there seemed to be a pattern, a trail, that we were following. Eventually we came across a big hole in the ground about twenty feet wide and endlessly deep. In the middle of it was that black sword and its pedestal, just floating there and proving the hole's falseness. Next to the sword was someone with their back turned toward us. He had short, but very dark, brown hair, and was slightly pale. He wore some sort of black and violet armor that looked similar to the design of Purifier uniforms. I gave the signal for the Purifiers to surround the man.

"Umbra Vis, it's-"

"Please spare me the speech," the man interrupted. Unlike Umbra Vis' past forms, complete or not, this one had absolutely no distortion to his voice. He sounded like just another man. "I already know the sinful terror I've brought through my past lives." Umbra Vis turned to me. The soft and light violet shade of his eyes were an odd surprise, but even more of a surprise was the regretful look on his face. "And I already know that there is nothing that I can do to atone."

"That's not true." I slowly walked up to him.

"How could I make up for my attempts to kill that demon, only to bring mass chaos? I was the head of a grand utopia, the definition of 'paradise,' but when it crumbled I became so blind that I was causing the very thing I was trying to prevent. Some leader..."

"Aren't the souls of your people in the afterlife?" Adam asked.

"No, I was the only Limbonite whose soul is intact. All others are completely destroyed. Now very few carry the blood of my kind, and those who do aren't full-blooded."

"You mean there are those who do carry the bloodline?" Adam wondered.

"Yes: Remember the nomads that roamed this world and others? Most of the groups have disbanded, but they still carry some Limbonite blood. That is why they are more resistant than others to demonic possession. You, Andrew, are the closest, with half of your genes being of my race. Your father was a good friend, and a brave soldier. It was too bad he was destroyed by that demon, but it seems his dream was carried on to you anyway."

"What was that dream?" Ruby asked.

"To create a specialized force that would protect innocents from the threat of demons and empowered criminals." I answered. "The Limbonites' highly advanced civilization and science was the source and core of our technology."

"Being the first of my people, I had the time to learn everything there is to know about the life-giving soul and advanced technology that my people came to rely on and yours to inherit." Umbra Vis looked as if he was about to say more, but he looked at Adam with a peculiar look. "...Where did you get that crystal?"

"It was given to me," Adam answered.

"...Let's get to the point. I have thought about what I have done, and if I really do have a chance at redemption, I will gladly take it. I'll go with you quietly Andrew, if you grant me a request."

"And what would that be?"

"A fight. You and another of your choice against me. If both of you give me a satisfying fight, regardless of the final result, I will go quietly."

"What if we don't comply?"

"I froze you in ice the last time you tried to apprehend me. I could just do that again, but with all of you. I can do it."

"...What are the rules of said fight?"

"Fight to submission. No running off unless you are unable to continue, no mental attacks, and no using anything that would end the fight without a submission. Everything else is fair."

"...Fine." I turned to Helena. "Helena, I want you to take Adam and Ruby somewhere away from here, maybe the pond, just somewhere. If the fight gets out of hand, I don't want them in danger. Ryan, I want you as my ally in this fight."

"Yes, Boss." They both said in unison. Helena left along with Adam, Ruby, and a couple of the other soldiers. Ryan walked to my side and drew his blades, as did I. Umbra Vis grabbed the blade and pulled it out of its pedestal. When he did, the hole closed up, not that it made a difference.

"Nobody has ever defeated me in a formal match, but some came close. Let's see if you two will be the first!"

"May the best side win!" When I said that, some plates in Umbra Vis' battle armor shifted slightly, and the purple accents in his armor began to glow dimly.

"...Thank you...I wish you good luck!"

* * *

_**Battle Time! Umbra Vis vs Andrew and Ryan Andrew's POV**_

All three of us knew better than to rush in right away, so the first few seconds were a silent standoff. The silence was broken when Umbra Vis swung at the air and sent a beam at both of us. We both avoided the attack, and I then rushed in. I closed my eyes, shot a blinding flare from the edge of the blade, and managed to chop a couple plates from Umbra Vis' leg. Ryan had cut the armor on his chest, but it only scratched. The Limbonite backed away, trying to readjust his eyes.

"...I should have expected that...No matter. Simple tricks like that won't win a fight against me." Umbra Vis charged and clashed blades with Ryan. In a few seconds Ryan dropped one of his weapons, and, later, was completely disarmed. I slashed at the weak spot I made in his armor, cutting him a bit. He quickly turned to me and knocked me away with a burst of violet flames. While he was distracted, Ryan got his blades back and chipped away a piece of the suit's arm. He was kicked away.

"So far I'm not very impressed. This armor is a primitive and heavier version of yours." Umbra Vis put away his sword. "Why am I winning so far?" I slowly pulled out a pistol out of my leg and shot at Umbra Vis' leg. The shot only grazed his leg. Umbra Vis darted his eyes at me. Again, Ryan took advantage of the distraction and attacked, this time he grabbed a hold and ripped off the whole back of the armor, throwing our opponent to the ground. On his stomach, Ryan but his blades up to his back.

"Don't get cocky." Ryan brought one blade to Umbra Vis' neck. "Surrender." Umbra Vis tripped Ryan and kicked him away while surrounding himself in his flame. He got away as the flames dissipated, revealing a new form. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. The battle armor was thinner, and had become jet black with red forearm, chest, and shin pieces, with a red helmet to go with it. The black sword was curved with pink plasma covering the blade. The setting also changed to the inside of a nuclear facility.

"One form per incarnation. You won round one, let's see how you fare in round two." Umbra Vis rushed in at superhuman speed and swung at me. I defended myself with my own sword, but the sheer force of his attack knocked me over. Before he could do anything else, I conjured a ball of energy in my hand and hit him with it, getting him off-balance. Ryan tried to go in again, but got his leg cut when he got close. "You two are predictable." Umbra Vis slashed Ryan's other leg and kicked him away. There was no way he could fight anymore with two severely injured legs. "It seems your ally has given up. Do you want to surrender now? Or do you want to keep going?"

"You wanted a satisfying fight, didn't you? I won't be giving up anytime soon."

"Your move." We both stood in a stand off, just like before. This gave me the chance to identify any weaknesses. His armor appeared much thinner this time, almost skintight. I provoked him with a shot with my pistol, which just bounced off of him like it was nothing. In return, one of his arms changed into a cannon, and aimed it at me. Immediately I cast a barrier using the sword, which barely held its own against the heavy shots. I almost lost balance as the fire became tougher and tougher, with my opponent getting closer. Once he was within arms' length I dropped the barrier and jabbed at him. I managed to take a small chunk from his torso. Strangely wires poked out from the wound, and he didn't bleed.

"Huh?!" I backed away.

"I've been through so much during my millennium, even if it was just sixty years for you." Umbra Vis swung his blade. The strength forced my sword out of my hand and away from me. "Give up?" I gave my answer by creating a bat out of my power and bashing his weak side with a swing, giving me the chance to run and get my sword again. Umbra Vis charged at me, and I "prepared" to clash with him, but jumped to the side and put a bullet inside the wound I made. He backed away when he felt some of his insides get torn up by the bullet.

"You don't look so good. Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet."

"How many lives did you have?!"

"I have one...no, two, more forms. Let's see if you can defeat me in those forms." He changed form again, as well as the setting. This time we were inside of some massive room, most likely in a temple of some sort, with a colossal glowing emerald in the distance. His form changed to short black hair and green eyes, wearing a chain mail armor made of some sort of crystal mineral. The part where I injured him was starting to bleed. The sword in his hand was replaced with the staff he used to freeze me earlier.

"Well," I sighed, "this is going to take a while." I charged forward, and jabbed at Umbra Vis. My jab was blocked by his staff, and a small smile grew on his face at that moment.

"Take this!" He whipped the staff up into the air. Instead of taking the normally-open oppprtunity, I backed far away so the inferno he summoned wouldn't have cooked me alive. When the fire died down to a point, I charged again, casting multiple beams from the sword and kicking him off his feet. Umbra Vis rolled away before I could deal a winning blow.

"You just don't give up."

"You're just as guilty." He pointed the staff at me, and suddenly I was swept away by a hurricane wind. It was clear that his spells were tiring him out, but I couldn't take much more of this either. I took out my gun again and shot at him. His armor did the job, but there were signs of weakening. "Keeping distance, aren't you?" Umbra Vis put the staff in front of him. Violet flames began emitting from it, and then, it was hell.

**_"Dākuga!"_** A huge ball of black void shot ffrom my enemy's staff and engulfed me. The void started to constrict and crush me. My vision eventually turned to nothing but the dark lavender I was too familiar with.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Surrender!" Despite how close I was to winning, I was seriously tempted to quit. I said nothing and just tried to hang in as long as I could. Thankfully I lasted long enough for Umbra Vis to release me. That spell had drained him. I took full advantage and attacked with full force, breaking the armor apart and cutting him across the chest. Somehow, he managed to escape from me before I could pin him.

"Are you done yet?!"

"...There is one more form I have, but I don't remember the life that gave me it. This is my last form that I will take." For the last time, my opponent transformed, along with the setting. Every Purifier that was circling the arena gasped in surprise. I didn't due to my prior knowledge. Instead I gathered what little strength I had and prepared for one last round.

"One last round..." We both ran headlong into each other, colliding kicks and slashes on the street. I gained the upper hand and kicked Umbra Vis into a lamp post. Umbra Vis quickly jumped onto his feet and charged me at lightning speed. He overpowered me and knocked me into the ground, disarming me in the process.

"I may not hold memories of this life, but my form seems to remember everything it ever knew." Multiple strikes of dark energy were thrown at me while I was getting up. With a stroke of luck, I got away. We both stood, tired, worn, and dizzy. One of us was going down. I conjured two spheres in my hand, and Umbra Vis got ready for a final strike. He charged with all his might. When he got close, I put all my strength into one arm and gave a clean shot to the chest. With the wind knocked out of him, I punched his chest with the other arm, knocking the both of us down. The setting vanished, revealing the forest life once again. Umbra Vis had reverted to his spherical form.

"Are...You..." I coughed and collapsed.

"Yes...I am...impressed. You...Get your...Wish..." One of the Purifiers threw a cube that opened up and trapped the ghost in. The cube glowed green, implying a successful lock. I noticed that the sword the ghost used was back where it was. Before I could get up, I heard a ring from my Xtransceiver.

"Helena?"

"Men down...Send a medic..." Helena was silent, but she didn't hang up.

"David! Go and find Helena and the others. I want all of them transferred back to base and to the medical wing!"

"What about-"

"Forget me, just do it!"

* * *

_A Few Minutes Earlier Ruby's POV_

The closer we had gotten to the pond, the more the illusion wore off. By the time the water was in sight, the dense plant life and sunlight was back.

"Ruby," Helena asked, "how did you and Adam live here before you met the others?"

"Well, we ate the berries that grew around here, drank water from the river, and sold some of the berries we didn't eat for money to buy other things."

"Huh...I'll bet the winters were-" A Purifier collapsed to the ground. "Jake!" There was a small hole in his neck, just below the brain stem. "Someone's here! Be on your guard, men!" Every Purifier circled around us and armed themselves. "Adam, hold this." I gave him a small capsule.

"What is it?"

"A stun flare. If you get separated from us in any way, throw it at whatever's here and run. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Ruby, try to use your telepathy to search around us."

"Okay." I tried to look for anything that was near us. At first all I could find were gothitas, soloses, and pansears, nothing dangerous.

_How far away is this thing?_ I heard another Purifier drop dead. I panicked. _Where is it?!_ I saw something sitting on a nearby branch. I shot a Focus Blast at it, knocking it down and into plain view. It was Adam's demon.

"Demon! Open fire!" The demon teleported close to us and cut down a Purifier in seconds. When the others fired at him, he made a shield that just reflected the bullets and killed _those_ Purifiers. Soon it was just Helena, Adam, and me. "What are you?!"

"Someone who will do the world a favor, and put an end to your lives!"

* * *

**Review?**

* * *

Differences Between Versions:

-This chapter and the next contains the last scene from the old part one. In the old version, the Purifiers had nothing to do with said scene until the end of it.

-Andrew's half-Limbonite heritage was never openly mentioned in the old version, but it was hinted at.

-Umbra Vis' past forms were never revealed in the old version. The first form was his original, but the second and third forms are from different worlds. Can you figure them out?


	19. A Star Shines (Part Two)

**_Chapter Nineteen: A Star Shines (Part Two)_**

_Purifier Base Josh's POV_

"Why are you going out?" Hannah asked. "You're usually the first one to fall asleep?"

"Something's been on my mind. I just want some time to think." I left my room, even though it was past curfew. Something was way off about Matthew and Eric's reaction to Adam being part of the operation against Umbra Vis. I brought my pen and an empty book for another journal. The previous one was running out of paper anyway.

_**July 2nd**_

_**Today I have started my fifth journal. The ghost that had protected us from the demons turned out to be the very Umbra Vis responsible for the chaos of a few worlds. Nathan has recently died from bleeding out. His funeral is expected to be carried out a few days from now. I even heard that Mark from high school is doing something special at the event. That asshole had better not make a smart remark during the funeral.**_

_**As for the operation Adam is taking part in today, I am concerned. I know that Andrew is far from the kind of person to take risks, but something tells me that not all those Purifiers that were brought were meant for containing Umbra Vis. Ever since Nathan died, that 'unnerving' feeling I get from Adam has only increased, and I fear that the Purifiers know something about Adam that we don't. I want to know what they can tell me, even if it's not much. **__**As I am writing this, I am hoping that Adam and Ruby make it back okay. Umbra Vis almost killed Adam once, I bet he would try again.**_

_**Another concern is with Hannah. For some reason she keeps hearing some sort of tune, even in dead silence. I wasn't so worried about this until I actually heard her tap out the tune on the table, and remembered from where she came. Currently nothing has stopped the tune from playing in her head. I wish there was some way we could stop it before it's too late.**_

I stopped writing as soon as I heard chatter coming from the corner of the hall.

"You know that the Boss likes to make backup plans. Why are you so worried? The order isn't even valid yet until he executes it, not that he will."

"This order goes against so many things we stand for! It disgusts me that this would even be considered."_  
_

"I'll give you that, but I'll bet he has his reasons."

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"What is she doing in my realm?!" I thought aloud.

"I don't know, My Lady. Should we expel her out before she does anything else?"

"...No. I will go and question her myself. You make sure nobody else enters undetected."

"Yes, My Lady." I started to walk out of my chamber. "Arceus...My Lady..."

"Yes, Cobalion?"

"If I may ask, what are we to do if the boy really does have that star?"

"Such a star has to be triggered in only a certain way. If the boy is capable of containing it with no ill effects, there is no need to do anything."

"And if he cannot?"

"...Then we take action with utmost caution. I will talk to our 'visitor' and find out what her business is being here. If there is a justifiable reason, there is no reason for alarm." I left my chamber while mumbling, _As if an independent demon and a destructive spirit weren't enough to deal with._

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest Helena's POV_

"Do you know who you are talking to?!" I picked up my ax.

"Yes. Helena, one of the Feared Four." I didn't respond. I stared the demon down to its glowing red eyes. I've taken on multiple demons at once, but this one single-handedly took down two Purifiers in a matter of seconds before even being detected, and the rest moments after he was found. "I have seen some of your records. Quite an impressive reputation as a hunter."

"...I've had enough of this. I'll take you down just like any other demon."

"Go ahead." The demon created a katana in his hand and ran towards me. I took a large swing with my weapon and clashed, expecting the sheer force to knock him onto his back. Instead he stopped me completely with one hand. He made a dagger in the other hand and almost stabbed me. I dropped my ax dodging the dagger. Immediately he rushed me again. I barely blocked the weapons away, but I fell back in the process. The demon stood directly over me, put the dagger in both hands, and went for the neck. Even with me pushing away, the dagger still got close. Something hit the demon from the side, letting me break free. Adam was still there with Ruby.

"You okay, Helena?"

"No, Adam, get out of here! It's not safe for you to stay here, Ruby!"

"I'm not leaving until this demon is dead!" Adam answered.

"No! Leave!" I collected my ax and hit the demon with the blunt edge of it, unfortunately with far-from-good strength. "Ruby, teleport yourselves out of here!"

"I'm not running. It's three against one!" Ruby responded as Adam kept the demon back with a Flamethrower attack. I grit my teeth, but gave up.

"Fine!" The demon jumped high into the air and struck Adam with a Dark Pulse attack, and Ruby with a Feint Attack. He landed straight on top of me and almost stabbed me again. Luckily I hit him away.

"Surprised?"

"How..." I stopped myself from asking and swung at the demon. He caught the ax in mid-swing and ripped it out of my hands. He then hit me with the blunt end and launched me away. Something hit me on the head when I landed.

After that, I blacked out.

* * *

_Arceus' POV_

"You realize that it's against multiversal law for you to intervene in another world without just cause." I told my unwanted guest. "Would you want me roaming around in your world?"

"I admit that I should have at least told you of my arrival. But when Umbra Vis' soul became one again, I had to intervene. Even so, it was just one boy."

"Why is that boy so important in your eyes. Is it because of that star?"

"Star?! Are...Is that what the instability was?!"

"Yes. Is that also why the boy is so vital to you?"

"No."

"Then why is he? I would like to know. If you refuse to tell me, I can throw you back into your own realm now."

"I'll tell you, but this may come across as unbelievable."

"Okay..."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

"Helena!" I wanted to run over to her, but my demon created a wall around the whole pond, just missing reach of Helena. I wanted to tell Ruby to teleport, but she didn't know how.

Ruby stepped behind me. "What do you mean 'do the world a favor?!' What are you talking about?!"

"Those gems on your bracelet, Ruby. Five of them respond to a respective energy source, each with potential to bring gods to their knees!"

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Five energy sources that look similar to stars, each connected to an grief-linked emotion: Denial, anger, desperation, depression, and acceptance. The most volatile one, the hatred star, is absorbed inside you, Adam! That is the threat that struck fear into the Purifiers! That is why Derek tried to kill you! If that star sparks, not even Arceus herself will be able to save anyone! I, for one, would much prefer to keep the world _alive!_" My demon launched a Flamethrower atttack, separating me from Ruby. At first I couldn't see from all the smoke, but it cleared in enough time for me to dodge a Foul Play attack. I blasted him away with a Focus Blast, which got him right in the stomach.

"Who told you this?!" Ruby asked.

"I found that book from which you learned about Umbra Vis," my demon coughed as he got up. "Quite an interesting story it told."

"What else did it say?" I asked.

"So, so much, but I will see that you do not leave this place alive before you find out!" Ruby attacked my demon with Psyshock, hurting him only a little. I noticed something glowing inside my demon's chest. It was glowing a pale shade of green. He created multiple arrowheads and shot them at me. They almost went through the shield I made, some actually getting completely through. Those that made it through were harmless, but they were still a surprise. Ruby launched some of the arrows back with Psychic before they could vanish. "It was a mistake for me to keep you alive while my body was being made. I should have slain you the moment I drew your blood!"

* * *

_Arceus' POV_

"But...That can't be!" I was in shock at what I was hearing. "If that's why, then how did I not find out before..."

"I never expected you to believe me, but I am telling the truth."

"...Is he aware of this? Does _anyone_ else know of this?"

"Aside from you, only my sisters and I knew about this."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted to tell you long ago, but then 'fatal' events happened. I waited until now because I did not think the information would be relevant."

"Relevant to what?"

"That star is an inherent danger by itself, but considering what I have told you, we need to make sure he stays stable, lest a new Limbonite massacre be made."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing. If you allow me, I can take care of him myself."

"...I guess I can let you do that. Normally I am strict about things like this, but I will bend the rule this time."

"Thank you, Arceus."

"But if any of my people die because you failed to keep the star contained, you will take the full blame."

"Worry not, and thank you for your generosity." My guest left.

* * *

_Adam's POV_

This fight wasn't going anywhere. My demon was persistent, and we still kept our ground. The idea of us losing by being tired out wasn't far-fetched. My demon charged at me with a sword in one hand and a Night Slash in another. I retaliated with a Focus Blast. As soon as he was hit, I used Foul Play and got him straight in the chest. That green glow became slightly brighter.

"Quite tenacious, no?" the demon asked. "No matter." He rushed again, but as soon as I lifted my arm up to block him, he grabbed it, pushed it away, and hit me with a red fist of energy into the chest. I tried to create knuckles out of energy, but nothing happened. "Much better." He knocked me down with a Dark Pulse, put all his weight onto one leg on top of me, and created that same claw-tool I made with my attempt at Derek's life. I struggled to keep the claw from killing me, but I felt weak from that hit. The claw was about to go through my eye before Ruby grabbed the demon, threw him off of me and cut him with a Magical Leaf attack. Instead of going after me, my demon grabbed Ruby and threw her high into the air, pointing the tip of his blade to impale her. I tripped him and shot him away with a Focus Blast.

"What do these stars even do?" Ruby asked, healing herself and me.

"They are energy sources triggered by an assigned emotion. The collection of the five stars is something to be feared by anyone who has seen just one star fully awakened." My demon kept his distance. "That potent energy is what allowed me to create my own soul in the first place, but I never knew what it was until recently."

"What could one star do?" I wondered.

"Fully awakening one would make the world's most efficient nuclear reactor look like a coin battery!"

"What's a n-" My demon threw a Shadow Ball that almost smashed into my face. I Bounced high into the air and tried to slam him with a Giga Impact. It would have worked if he hadn't disappeared into the ground. _Dig, huh? _I thought. _You can't hide from me. _For at least twenty seconds there was nothing. The walls had become slightly more transparent. We had hoped that we would be able to take Helena back to Andrew, but my demon shot out of the ground and used twin Night Slashes on us. I slowly felt myself getting stronger, meaning whatever he did was starting to wear off. I made knuckles out of power and hit him with a haymaker, forcing him to back away. Just looking at him made me furious.

"I could do this all day," my demon taunted. The cuts and wounds he had said otherwise, not that we could talk. I turned my head a little to see Ruby, almost ready to collapse.

"Ruby, get back near the wall."

"I'm not-"

"You can't keep going like this." Ruby tried to walk to me, but fell to a knee. She got back up in a second. "We're finishing this-"

"Ruby, you're too hurt." I completely turned to her. "You'll pass out before we-"

"Heads up!" My demon shouted, Sucker Punching me in the neck and forcing me onto the patch of dirt in the middle of the pond. The demon kicked Ruby away and made a knife. I only had time to swat his away from the heart, where he aimed, but he still ripped my left shoulder socket open, complete with a scream of pain. I used that flare Helena gave me to blind him, and combined a sphere of soul power with a Focus Blast to blow him a few feet back. _Why the f*** am I not healing?! Does it take an impaled heart?! _I slowly got up and saw my demon being cocooned inside a blood red aura, with that green glow becoming brighter, as well as a second red glow from his head, which I figured was his soul. I instantly remembered that blast that gave me the win against Derek, concentrating energy and then letting loose. I put up my good arm, put all my strength to a penny-sized point, and prayed that this one shot would stop him from killing us. I shot it at the green glow below his soul.

It went straight through him with a small yell. The aura became unstable and exploded on him (a little bit of the force hit us), The green sphere shot up into the sky, and his soul cracked and broke into multiple small pieces barely being held together, all in about a second. The demon screamed at the top of his lungs in agony, dark energy gushing out of him and his illusion ability distorting his voice. To be honest, I actually felt sorry for him when it happened. I took out the capsule that held the flare: empty. It must have been one-use.

Crawling over to Ruby, who was lying on the ground, I looked at her and nudged her. "Ruby...we...did...it." She barely moved. She wouldn't last long unless she got some help. I decided to use my illusion to fake a flare and made it so bright that it would have easily been seen by anyone near the forest. Helena seemed to have woken up because of it. "Helena...we need..."

**_"YOU!"_ **I heard a terrifying voice yell. I quickly turned and saw my demon, this time with an insane look in his glowing red eyes and a wicked grin across his face. He sprinted at me with energy-made claws. The last thing I remember before blacking out was four things digging into my neck, and a water blue light shining warmly in the air.

* * *

**Please review?**

* * *

Differences Between Versions:

-To clear up some confusion, Adam's demon had the desperation star, not the anger star he accused Adam of having. Although in this version his possession was short-lived, he never had it in the old version.

-Speaking of the stars, they were never actually identified as stars until late Part Two in the old version.

-The Expositionary (joke name for that book) didn't exist in the old version.

-The Adam vs his demon fight played out a little differently. In the old version Adam's soul power was disabled for the whole fight, Ruby did not fight at all, and the fight ended with the demon being taken for dead, only to reappear in late Part Two. In this version, the disable was only temporary, Ruby helped, and his demon is made apparent to be still alive (but the damage to his soul isn't ignored, showing just the start of a slow descent into madness)

* * *

_N's POV_

"N! Get back here!" A grunt called for me. I ignored him. A bloodcurdling scream like that couldn't have come from just anyone. Unfortunately Zoroark wouldn't go with me, knowing that those grunts would have spotted us. As soon as I got to the pond, I saw Adam and his friend unconscious. Next to them was something hunched over, his face bleeding and wearing the creepiest of smiles on his face.

"What...Is..."

_**"Do you fear death?" **_His voice matched the scream: hellish, unnerving, and froze you in fear. Something glowing bright purple was in a capsule chained to him. Its glow dimmed, and the thing struggled, holding his head. "What?! Why...Help..." It spoke in Adam's voice. I don't exactly know why, but everything just felt cold, and I went dark.


	20. Friends, Family, Futures (Bonus Chapter)

**Randomind: Hey...So this is it...The bonus and final chapter of this part of the story. After this chapter, the story continues in Search For Family, so go read that.**

* * *

_**Friends, Family, Futures (Bonus Chapter)**_

_Purifier Base Josh's POV_

"How are they?" Hannah asked with a tear in her eye. Andrew hesitated to say anything.

"...We don't know."

"How could you not know?!"

"Hannah," I tried to calm her down. I felt just as bad as her, but I knew that I had to keep calm. "...Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

"Clinically, Ruby is relatively healthy, minus the injuries. We don't have an explanation for her 'state.' As for Adam...It's more clear. Something had managed to harm his soul, as well as put him in a physically critical state. We are unsure when they are going to wake up...if at all."

"What?!" Lucien jumped.

"Easy, Luci-"

"Easy, Josh? You expect me to stay calm after Nathan was slaughtered and these two are unsure of even waking up?!"

"I'm sure that there will be a way to wake Ruby up without anything serious."

"What about Adam?!" Frank barked. "His soul was harmed! Even if he woke up, what makes you think he would be the same?! S***, Hannah has gotten extremely worse with her hallucinations ever since we came to this base! I have a feeling we're all going under!" Obviously nobody was calm. I was starting to get worked up about this as well.

"What hallucinations?" Andrew asked.

"She's been hearing this tune in her head that she can't get out of her head." I replied. "It's been concerning us for a little bit."

"...Our team is trying to find out as much as we can about this situation. Ryan is currently questioning a witness at the scene."

"Is it that green-haired kid with the gray cap?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Adam did, but he never really spoke to the rest of us."

"I see...Nathan's funeral will be held tomorrow in Nimbasa City. After the ceremony, you five will be on your own, okay?" We all nodded. "If you may, now would be a good time to discuss among yourselves what to do after the ceremony." The five of us left.

"...I am going back to Sinnoh." Lucien said. "I never found out where I came from, so I'd like to find out more about myself if I can."

"I'm going back to Kalos," Alex announced. "I may start a journey and become a trainer. I heard there's even been research about a possible new type."

"May I go with you?" I asked. "I've always wanted to go to Kalos."

"Sure thing."

"I may go to Hoenn for a time," Hannah sighed. "I'll manage best there."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"Why not?"

"What about what has just been happening to you? Are you sure we shouldn't at least find a treatment for you?"

"...You're right..." She was tearing up. "What did we do wrong to deserve this?" She sobbed. "Nathan dead, Adam and Ruby in a coma, where did we go wrong?!"

"It's okay, we didn't do anything," Frank comforted her. "We'll still stay in touch, even if we're going separate ways. I can stay with you until we get you a form of treatment."

"Thanks..." she sniffled. I started shivering out of control. "Josh?" Something felt like it was gnawing at the back of my head.

"Um...Don't worry about-AUGH!" Everyone clutched their heads in unison as we all felt like a nail was going through our heads from the inside.

"Restrain him, restrain him! Find a way to block the signal now!" I heard Andrew yell. I lost sight of what was in front of me and started to see images in my head. The first one was the night sky. There were five oddly-colored stars that made a pentagon. The second image was something or someone encased in a giant mass of energy inside a huge crater, with multiple dead people around the mass.

The last image was Adam in front of an old wooden wall. He looked slightly older, but was completely expressionless. We all knew Adam when he lacked emotion, but this was more than just numbness. His face was frozen without feeling. He stood still like a statue, and the eyes...He was breathing in the image, but everything else, especially the eyes pointed to cold, bitter death. It was like staring into nothingness. I tried to move, but my body just didn't respond. Just when I began to panic, I snapped back into reality, not that the screams of agony by my friends were any better. Soon they stopped as well. Looking around, just about everyone in the area was affected. Andrew slowly got up, clinging to the wall for support.

"...I...I want an explanation for what just happened as soon as possible!"

"Did you guys see images in your heads?" They all nodded slowly. "What were they?"

"I saw some sort of demon...A kid." Alex said.

"There was some sort of dead dragon corpse frozen in ice." Lucien sat down.

"A little girl was in mine, a gardevoir pokemorph." Hannah moaned while rubbing her head. "Some man was sitting next to him in a pile of snow...He kind of looked like Derek, but with blue eyes."

"What was yours, Frank?" He didn't respond. He just stared out into nothing. "Frank?"

"Oh! Um...What?"

"Did you have a vision during...whatever that was?" He stood silent. "Frank...What did you see?"

"...I didn't see anything, I just heard."

"What did you hear?" Again, no answer. "Frank..."

"Agony...I heard people trying to claw their way out of thin air, but were still trapped in the pitch black darkness. Everything smelt like rotting meat."

"How rotten?" I asked.

"Remember that bad package of ground beef last year? It made that seem fresh."

"Arceus, that's horrible!" Hannah almost hurled, even though nothing was in the air.

"Should we tell Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. He might know a thing or two about this."

* * *

_Ryan's POV_

"Is that so..." N replied as I told him of Adam and Ruby's "condition." He seemed a little sad.

"Yeah...Tell me, N, is there anything else you can tell us about what happened? You said something about another person being there that we didn't see." It was a little hard trying to keep up with him with how fast he talked.

"...There was something near them before I fainted. The creature looked oddly much like Adam and spoke in his voice, but had dark grey skin and glowing red eyes. When he spoke, I fainted."

"...Are you certain of what you saw? I've seen some crazy things in this job, but this seems a little too far out."

"I am certain that what I saw is what was there."

"...I'll run this by the Boss. With any luck, we'll find this person."

"Thank you..."

"...I'll have a transport ready for you soon. Ghetsis gave us a call, and it wasn't exactly a joy listening to it."

That evening N was taken back home. Strangely where I dropped him off was awfully close to the Pokemon League. A couple days later, we held the funeral at Nimbasa that afternoon, just as scheduled. Thankfully there weren't any complications while getting everything ready and carrying out the funeral. Even though I wasn't as close as they were to each other, it was hard to stay strong during the cermony, as well as seeing them split up that same night.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"We'll visit each other time-to-time, right?" Alex asked.

"Certainly," Lucien answered. "We can meet together next year and hang out. Who's to say we won't see each other again?"

"...Hannah?" Josh asked. She was beginning to tear up again. It was apparent that she was plugging her ears.

"Hannah." Frank spoke loudly.

"Huh?!" Hannah snapped back to reality.

"...Are we really sure about this?" Josh wondered.

"I'll be fine." Hannah tried to reassure everyone else. "Frank will take care of me."

"Yeah."

"When does your boat arrive, Josh?" Lucien asked.

"Alex and my boat comes in about half an hour. We already have our bags packed."

"I hope you enjoy being back in Sinnoh." Alex told Lucien.

"Don't worry about me." Lucien said. "Hey, speaking of which, I heard on the news that Sinnoh's new champion is taking a vacation in Unova."

"Really?" Hannah smiled.

"Yes. Maybe you two might find her by chance."

"What are the odds of that?" Frank joked. Everyone laughed, but it didn't take long before the somberness returned.

"...Do you think Nathan could make it?" Alex asked.

"What?" Josh wondered.

"Umbra Vis once said that if a soul was strong enough, it could resist being pulled into the afterlife, and stay in the dimension where it lived...Do you think Nathan could do that?"

"...I don't know..." Frank sighed. "But I'll bet that if he already did it, he could be watching over us right now..." We all looked up at the night sky. The sky was filled with more stars than one could count.

"Look at that!" Hannah pointed to four oddly colored stars in the sky. "That's so cool!"

"Or weird..." Frank thought aloud.

"...The boat is going to arrive in a few minutes," Josh looked down at his watch. "We better get going before we miss it."

"Oh..." They all gave each other one last goodbye before Josh and Alex left for their boat.

* * *

_Ryan's POV_

Josh and Alex went to Lumiose City in the Kalos region. I'm not sure what they were going to do, but I knew that they would stay by each other's side for a long time. Hannah and Frank stayed in Unova to find a treatment for Hannah. I guess I need to double check her medical records, I must have missed something I should have known about. Lucien went to Sinnoh to find out where he came from. Truthfully I wish there weren't so many people with a past like Lucien's, abandoned at an early age and growing up completely alone for years; not a good feeling.

Meanwhile, back at the Purifier Base, things were awfully quiet. Demon activity had begun to lessen ever since Adam went into his coma. Umbra Vis was being kept in the highest of security we could imprison him with. It just felt too quiet.

"Hey, Ryan," I heard Helena walk up to me through the hallway. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Even I know jokes get old...Anyway, what I wanted to ask out of you is to sort through one of the databases." She gave me a sheet of paper with some passcodes on it. "Some of the files aren't working right, and I thought you would be best at recovering what you could from the corrupted files."

"I'm good, but Mathhew's better. Is he busy?"

"Yeah, he's managing reconnaissance for now."

"Oh...Sure, I can take care of it."

"And Ryan..."

"Yeah?"

"If we ever get a chance off duty, in about a couple weeks, would you like to go out? Just for a little coffee?"

"...Sure." The smile on her face was one I hadn't seen in a long time. Smiling back, I left into a room alone to take care of the database. There were a few files that I took care of easily, aside from the jumpscare file Helena must have sneaked in before charging me with doing this. Most of the lost info I recovered, but some couldn't be saved. Outside of the relatively normal files, there were a few files that peaked my interest, mainly because of them being grouped by date, most were dates from a few years back.

_To look, or not to-F*** it._ I decided to look through the files. Although they weren't marked as corrupted, they were old, so I might as well look at them. Most of them had to do with were tagged with Adam, the Boss, and the old Feared Five's names. Some were even old directives and protocols. I decided to look through a few. Every file I went through was connected to another. Soon enough there was a whole web of buried facts. I wanted to tell the other three what I had learned from this, but either they wouldn't believe me, or I would be apprehended for conspiracy and mutinous conduct. I was tempted to think that the files were tampered with, but the dates showed that they weren't touched for years. The last thing I did before shutting down the computer and leaving for my quarters was copying some of these files on a drive.

"Hey, Ryan." I stopped cold before I could get to my door.

"What is it, Margo?"

"The Boss wants us in his office. He said something about Umbra Vis." I really wanted to rest and think after what I just learned, but I didn't have much of a choice. We both walked into his office.

"Okay," Andrew sighed, "now that everyone's here I can start."

"Start what?" I wondered. I noticed that every Purifier that went into the forest that day was in one room.

"An oath of secrecy. You all are very aware of what happened back at the forest with Umbra Vis, correct?"

"...We've hid ourselves from the public multiple times, Boss. What makes this any different?"

"This isn't about the public. You all need to swear secrecy of what exactly happened from anyone, including our own. I saw the shock on all of your faces, and if you give _any_ details on what happened during that operation other than 'we captured Umbra Vis,' there will be consequences. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. My nod was a little hesitant. "Is there a problem, Ryan?"

"No, Boss."

"...Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

_One Month Later in Driftveil City Unknown POV_

"So do you have any idea what that horrible scream was a month ago?" My friend asked me. The guy was spending the night at my place since there weren't any hotels nearby.

"I have no clue. All I know is that whatever made that scream probably had some horrible moments as their last." I opened a can of beer and sipped. "Want a drink? I have a bunch of them."

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut down."

"Suit yourself...Hey, man, did you hear about the new gym finishing construction in Nimbasa City?" I asked my pal.

"Yeah, and Elesa's gonna be the leader. Awesome." He wore his dirty little smile I knew him for.

"Really, Bob...But yeah, I mean, that city would be a great place to have a gym. The city is full of really nice people, and-"

"How dare you defend an abomination like that!" I heard a man yell from the building next door. "The mere existence is disgusting!"

"And then there's that asshole." I sighed and took another sip of beer. "Honestly, I am really surprised Clara was never a judgmental c*** like her siblings were. She was the only member of her side of the family I could stand."

"Even the kids?"

"The only tolerable kid other than Clara's son was Maria, and she hadn't even said her first words the last time I visited them."

"That long ago, huh?"

"Yup..."

"You know what, fine!" That dip-wad was still yelling. "If you are going to justify that, you can leave now!" I opened the window and put my head out it.

"Hey, jackass! Some people here are trying to sleep! Keep it down!"

"Shut your s***hole, f*** face!"

"Forget it, man," I heard Bob. "He's a lost cause." Growling, I shut the window.

"I hate that guy."

"Do the others hate him?"

"There's a reason the neighborhood call him the...the..."

"The what?" I went up to his ear and whispered the nickname. His eyes widened. "I didn't even know that insults could be that extreme..."

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?"

"Get out!" I heard He Who Should Not Be Nicknamed scream. If there was a surgery to remove voice boxes, I would gladly pay for said surgery on him. I was about to open the window and threaten to call the police, but I noticed a little girl darting out of the house with nothing but a small duffel bag.

"Is that Maria or whoever?"

"She's not screaming back like him, so I would think so...Poor girl." The last I saw of her was when she walked out the gate. "I hope she'll be alright."

"You don't think she'll be fine?"

"Some of the neighbors always told me Maria was shy, and barely trusted anyone. She barely had any experience as a trainer, either. I'm actually worried."

* * *

**Randomind: Well, that's all for Part One. Leave a review so I know what you thought of this part, the story continues on _Search For Family_ (which I will warn ahead of time isn't exactly well-written) and part two of this story after that, so take a look at that, and see you all later!**

* * *

Differences Between Versions:

-The old version never had a bonus chapter.

-N was supposed to be a victim of Adam and Ruby's coma too, but in this version I decided to keep him awake.

-The old version never implied that anything worthwhile happened during Adam and Ruby's coma. _Search For Family_ was created to fill the gap. The new version of this story had its ending altered a little so that it would blend into this new story better.

-Since Adam and Ruby trusted Umbra Vis much more (and met him much earlier) in the old version, Umbra Vis taught the two an ability that was never shown in this version. It will, however, be introduced in Part Two.

-Even though the Purifiers still retain their horrible image in the public eye that they had in the old version, the image given by the few is more polished than in the old version. Why do I say "image" instead of the actual Purifiers? Because although one side seems good and the other bad, it's never so simple. And I love playing with the theme of perspective (I wrote offline stories before I joined FanFiction).

-This marks the first time I actually finished something on this site (Yay...defeat of procrastination...not really...*burp*)

* * *

_A Few Hours After Nathan's Funeral Somewhere North of Routes 11 and 12 Normal POV_

_Dammit, pull yourself together! _Adam's demon was trying to hold on to what was left of his grip on what was real, and that grip wasn't very strong. For nearly a month the damage done to him began to take its toll, warping his perception and distorting his senses. It had become to the point where everything was colored blood red in his blurred vision, and no nerve in his body was spared from giving off the feeling of being stabbed and stretched with immense force. Voices, some screaming, others laughing, rang inside his head.

"Save them!"

"Help me!"

"Are you afraid?"

"What's the point?"

_Who are all of you?! Are you even real?! _He had no clue where he was, but that was the least of his worries. He wanted to blame what was happening to him on some sort of cruel prank a nearby zoroark was playing on him, or some gothitelle was cruelly torturing him, just something other than him going insane.

"Hey..." He heard someone. The voice came from a specific direction, so it must have been real. He looked up to see a demon looking at him. "...You don't look so good...Did the Purifiers get you?"

"Stay...away..."

"What?!"

"_**Go! Before I..." **_The troubled demon's voice was warped slightly. He began hyperventilating in fear, clutching his head.

"Here, we can get you to the other demons, I heard lots of them are coming to central Unova. Chuck can fix you up. Come on." The other demon tried to lift up the mumbling mess, only to be blasted away by a Focus Blast. "Dude...are you okay?"

_**"I...I..." **_The distortion in his voice was more apparent. Adam's demon was loosing it, and he knew it, too. The voices were getting louder than ever, the redness in his vision was starting to blur out everything, he began to lose clarity in his own head. Seeing the psychotic grin growing on his face, the second demon began to slowly back away, realizing the madness before him.

"Dear Arceus..." The one with some sanity left slowly backed away.

_**"...Do you fear death?" **_The hellish voice was all that was needed for the second demon to start running. It didn't take long before screams of pain and terror signaled the first victim of a newborn monster.


End file.
